


A Kingdom of Our Own

by Writer_of_Time_and_Space



Series: Rulers of A Fallen Kingdom [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/M, John starts a rebellion, Original Characters - Freeform, Time to start making things interesting, even though you are different you are still bad ass, powers are rare, slow relationship build, to find a reason to fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_of_Time_and_Space/pseuds/Writer_of_Time_and_Space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Heir who can't catch a breath<br/>The Knight who doesn't have enough time<br/>The Seer who can't see the light<br/>The Witch who is lost in space<br/>The Maid who has a cruel life<br/>The Prince who has no heart<br/>The Rogue who hides in the void<br/>The Page who has lost all hope</p><p>To society you are all considered Outcasts. You have been shunned, looked down upon and feel like there is nothing worth fighting for. In such a cruel kingdom you have to make a choice. Would you choose to continue to be invisible or to become something more? Don't let your symbols, your gifts brand you. You along with others can make a difference, for you are special and rare. You are chosen. And you will be the ones to create your own kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Outcasts

This is the Kingdom of Skaia, a world where violence happens frequently and wars are never won. Trolls are dominate, for they were better or rather they considered themselves higher and much more better than humans. The colour spectrum didn't help either because they had red blood, "mutant blood" and since all humans had the same blood colour they were all considered losers, unworthy and of freak, low blood. There were some higher up humans who tried to gain their status, but they were never as powerful as the trolls. Actually it was the High bloods who humans can't stand up against to. They were the true problem, they even looked down on low bloods. The high and mighty that everyone is too afraid of. As long as you stay out of their way you're fine. That would be hard to do if you are an "Outcast".

They called us “Outcasts”, making it a brand on those of us who were strange or different. We were looked upon with shame and you felt it yourself, the embarrassment of being yourself. The symbol of your shame would show as a mark that you hid with clothing. A brand that showed you were different. There were twelve different symbols, have anyone of them and you would be shunned. Rumours say you would have strange, unnatural powers and if you were dangerous, you would be killed off easily. No one knew what the symbols meant but the High bloods considered you an "Outcast", even worse than being human they said. Well that would suck if you were both a human and considered an" Outcast" .

Your name is John Egbert and you are a human and an Outcast. Huh, go figure.

You are currently sixteen years old and you live by yourself. Your dad died when you were thirteen so now you try to survive by yourself. You live in a comfortable home, have a lot of joke books and some really bad movies.

Wow... those are a lot of bad movies. Please don't tell me that's Con-Air. Throw it out right now. No I mean it. I don't care what you have to do to get rid of it just do it already. 

After ignoring the narrator you proceed to go outside. But before you do you put on a long sleeve. That is because your symbol is on your right wrist. It is the colour blue and it is as big as a 4cm by 4cm square. You don't want anyone to see it so you cover it to the best of your ability. What it looks like to you is two squiggly lines. Wow very creative. What ever it is you decide not to figure it out you don't need to anyway, you have enough problems as it is.

As you walk out the door you see people crowding around something. You sigh, another fight. This time some High bloods force a human and a low blood to fight. As you can see the troll is winning. He punches the human rapidly, again and again. You look at his eyes while he fights. It doesn't look like the eyes of someone who is enjoying this, it looks like someone who wants to get this done and over with. He beats the human until the High bloods tell him to stop. The human boy, a teenager stays on the ground, unconscious as girl runs to him screaming for him to wake up. The low blood, a boy with bronze blood stands up victorious as one of the High bloods pumping his hand up in the air. He stands tall and firmly as his fist is held high. He is not smiling, how could anyone? His eyes are hard and empty. This wasn't fun for him. For him it was a matter of survival. If that troll lost he would be looked down upon even more, because even a low blood was suppose to beat a human. 

The crowd breaks away and you realize another girl, a human still looking at the boy on the ground. Her hands are clenched into fists. She is wearing a hood so you can't see her face. For a second she twitches and stares right at you. You're surprised. Her hair is short with soft curls or waves, just above her shoulders, and are night black. Her eyes are silver like the moon and for a second you are frozen. Her eyes widen too, looking directly at you, but as quickly as it happened she leaves and you watch her disappear into the crowd.

You quickly recover, reacting when people start bumping into you and start moving out of their way. The bronze-blood walks away, exhausted but sighing in relief, not only for himself but for the human boy too who you realize is slowly waking up. Both of them survived, barely, for another day.

You hate all of this. Trolls and humans are fighting to survive but they are prosecuted by the people higher than them, the High bloods. They look down on everyone and they control everything. You hate how things work here and you wish things would change but everyone's too afraid to do anything. All of a sudden you feel a strong wind blow against you. Your symbol, no your "brand" is glowing. You quickly hide it with your left hand. That's enough going out today. You rush home, safe in your own little confinement. Your symbol on your arm slowly starts fading, the blue glow getting dim. You sigh again. There is no way anyone would do anything. If you had your own choice you woul- You quickly stop thinking about it. In a world like this everyone has to fend for themselves, and you don't want to waste your breath on those High bloods anyway. This is just another day in Skaia and it's another day you survived.


	2. The Blood That Runs Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans aren't the only ones with problems. Even trolls have a hard time.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you were one of the people watching in the crowd.You don't know why you are watching this shitty fight but you continue to do so anyway. When the troll wins the fight you aren't surprised. The human barely tries to fight while the troll's punches are quick and powerful. From your perspective it seems that they had a little agreement and a compromise. That's because they wanted to survive, even if it meant not fighting back or even fighting someone for no reason. Even if it meant you had to put on a show for the High bloods.

You hate those High bloods, they are a bunch of idiots. They look down on everyone and do whatever they want. Just a bunch of loud mouths who do nothing. Crap those loud mouths are heading straight for you. A cobalt and an indigo look at you with amusement  
.  
" What are you looking at troll?" the cobalt-blood sneers as he walks up to you.

"Yeah, don't you know it's rude to stare?" The indigo- blood says getting up in your face  
"What's wrong you can't talk?"

No I just don't want to waste my breath talking to you to asswipes

"If you're not good at talking," The indigo smiles with a bat in his hands, " then maybe you're good at fighting instead."

You sneer, with your hand just inches away from your sickle in your bag. You would gladly show these High bloods a lesson in fact, you could probably slice off one of their hands in a matter of seconds.

“Then again,” The cobalt says yawning, “You’re probably just a waste of time. Being a pathetic low blood and all you wouldn’t present much of a challenge. You're better off fighting against one of those humans.”

Now you are pissed off. You have the sickle in your hand.

“ Oh I’ll show you a challenge.” You murmur.

“Oh so you can speak,” The cobalt troll says, “well you seem a little more interesting than I thought you’d be.”

You grip harder on your sickle and the indigo troll plays with his bat. Just when it looks like the two of you start fighting a voice interrupts both of you.

“Is there something wrong gentlemen?”

All three of you turn around to find a female troll smiling at you. She taps her dragon cane on the ground.

“What do you want teal-blood?”

“Well,” She says, waving her cane around “I was passing by and it looked like the two of you were about to fight.”

The indigo sneers. “So?”

“If you fight him,” She jesters to you.” you would finish him off in less than a minute. It would be too quick to call a victory, it wouldn’t serve you justice.”

After a second both of them scowl. The indigo troll lowers his bat.

“Yeah, you’re right,” They both glare at you. “Let’s go somewhere else.”

Soon both of them leave you alone beside the troll girl. She sighs in relief.

“Honestly, what am I going to with you Karkles?”

You flinch at the nickname she gave you. “ God dammit Terezi I would have taken them!”

She shakes her head. “ I know you can Karkles, but no one likes to see a bloodbath of two high bloods on the streets. And I, Terezi Pyrope, will take care of any injustice that happens!”

You roll your eyes, but actually you’re a little satisfied. For a High blood, Terezi was the best one there was. She wasn’t so harsh on low-bloods as and was actually kind to them. Many High bloods think that was because she was a teal -blood, the “lowest” of the high bloods. Since they were technically High bloods but also in the middle of the spectrum they were fair to both High bloods and low bloods. So they were considered Legislators, the ones who brought justice who brought order and justice to the Kingdom. But you know the other reason.

You hear a scream from behind you. Those two High bloods were at it again, this time harassing an olive-blooded troll. You clench your sickle hard. Then you feel someone’s hand on your shoulder.

“Don’t Karkat,” She says sternly, “It won’t end well.”

“What, you can see that?”

Her face sours at that. “I’m blind you idiot.”  
You smile slightly. You know she’s blind, she told you how it happened, the accident a sweep ago and how her lusus taught her how to “smell” her surroundings. But you like seeing her annoyed, it doesn’t make her seem like those high bloods, it makes it seem like the spectrum didn’t matter.

“And no Karkat,” Her face turns serious again. “I foresaw the outcome in my mind. I wouldn’t be able to help you if you got into a fight. You would be in danger and if you started bleeding…”

Her voices wavers. You loosen the grip on your sickle and sigh in frustration. you know you can’t let anyone see your blood. Your red “mutant” blood coursing in your veins. You would be shunned and tortured because you were different. And that wasn’t even the worst part.

“So…” Terezi talks again. “ are your gloves working okay?”

You nod. You stare at the gloves you’re wearing. They were hiding your symbol, the symbol that looked like a cut wound bleeding, the one that glowed a dark red.

She gives you a sharp tooth grin. “Good.”

She re-adjust her red tinted glasses. Most people think it’s because she wanted to hide her red eyes but it’s because of something else. As she moves her glasses you could slightly see the faint, teal light coming from her symbol. The symbol that is on the corner of her right eye. The symbol that apparently gave her powers, the powers to foresee what happens when someone makes a decision. But it doesn’t always work.

“That’s really good,” This time she smiles softer this time. “ As long as you bring attention to yourself, as long as you don’t get hurt or caught you’ll be okay.”

You grab one of her hands.

“We’ll both be okay.”

A hint of surprise shows up in her face but then is quickly replaced with a smile. Then she sniffs the air.

“ Did the smell of cherry suddenly get stronger?”

You feel your face getting warm and you let go of her hand. 

“Shut the fuck up Terezi.”

This makes her laugh.

“Well Mister crabby pants I have to go take care of those idiots.” She gestures to the high bloods.

“Remember what I said okay?” And with that she gives you one last smile and walks towards the High bloods.

You watch as she fades away, into the crowd. You sigh again. Within your gloves you feel your symbol glowing. You don’t even know what your powers are. Not only do you have mutant blood but you were also an Outcast. Yeah, your life is so fucking amazing.

You look one more time into the direction Terezi went, towards the High-ass bloods. you put the sickle in your hand into your bag and turn away, walking the opposite direction from the rest of the people heading towards the fight that was beginning to happen.


	3. Time For Something New, A Light Shines Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change and it's about time things did. A new light will shine for all those who have been outcasted.

Your name is Dave Strider and you are patiently waiting for your best friend in a bar. You are sitting in your seat, all the way in the back. Out of the corner of your eye you see someone burst through the door. He keeps walking until he approaches your booth. 

“You’re late dude.” You say.

He pants and gasps. In between it he talks.“Shut your face Strider. Let.Me.Catch.My.Breath.”

You give your best friend a “Shame on you look.”   
“You know how long I have been waiting for you? It’s been over half an hour and I am on my fourth bottle of apple juice. By now i think I might be sick of it. Actually I’m not.”

You jester to a waiter to get you another bottle.

He makes an exaggerated sigh and sits across from you. Then he asks the waiter to give him a pepsi.

“So what’s new with you?” You ask.

“Nothing, just avoiding all contact with anyone who is High blood. That and watching glorious movies that you hate in my own little home.”

“John, we both know that those movies suck. If I didn’t drag you out here you would still be at home.” 

“So? we are still doing nothing out here.”

“We are talking bro, and that’s something.”

“Yeah but it’s nothing interesting.”

You take a long sip of apple juice. John is right, there is literally nothing better to do. Those High bloods basically run over anyone who isn’t them and ruin everything. You have been living the past sixteen years of your life as someone invisible and unseen.

You sigh “If only someone could teach those High bloods a lesson.”

John looks at you with a weird face. And then like a lightbulb his eyes flash and thinks of an idea.

“What if we were to do it?”

“Huh?”

“What if?” John leans in and talks very softly “ we started a rebellion?”

This make you spit out your juice and have a coughing fit. “ Are you crazy John? You know what could happen?”

He shrugs.

You get into your serious voice. “You’re telling me that you want to start a rebellion? That basically means we are starting a war against the Condense. It’s practically going up and saying ‘Hey I’m an Outcast! look at my fancy symbol glowing up in your faces and i’m giving you full permission to beat the living shit out of me.’ What you are saying is one of the most craziest, insane, and practically stupid ideas i’ve ever heard!”

He frowns “ I’m guessing that’s a no then?”

You smile. “Of course not bro, I’m totally in for it.”

His mouth drops at your response. “Really?”

You shrug. “sure why not?”

“But you said-”

“I know what I said but I think it might be crazy enough to work. Besides I would really like to just mess around with the High bloods and fuck up their plans.”

John beams at you. “Okay then! Wait what should we do first, blow something up?”

“John. Dude. Chill. That may sound cool and all but we can’t start a rebellion with just two people. That and we need an actual plan.”

You both pause for a minute.

“So should we call Rose?” John asks.

You nod your head. “ Yup call her.”

“Okay I just did.” John puts his phone away and you both sit in silence.

“Sooo” Wow that’s too many o’s. “What do we do now?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You remember the time your mother died. You remember it as if it were yesterday.You were thirteen years old. That night your mother was going on a date with John’s dad and you didn’t mind of course, they looked like a great couple. And besides you thought it would be nice if you had John as a sibling. You thought it would be nice to have a bigger family. But it all ended that night.

You were reading a book that night, something about horrorterrors or something. Your mother was going down the stairs wearing a nice dress.

“so how do I look?” Your mother looks at you with an anxious look.

You look at her and smile. “You look nice.”

“Are you sure? Not too much lipstick? Is this dress too revealing? Maybe I should change again.”

You try to calm your mother down. “ Mom, it’s okay you look fine. Stop being so nervous.”

“I know but it’s my-”

“Your first date with Mr.Egbert?”

Your mother loses her train of thought and looks at you. “Yeah it is. Now stop being such a smarty pants. Are you going to be alright by yourself?”

You scoff. “ Mother I’ll be just fine, all you have to worry about is looking good tonight and that shouldn’t be a problem.”

She smiles sadly. “ My my, my little Rose is already growing up.”

You sigh. “Mothe-”

All of a sudden you hear a knock at the door.

You open it to find a man in a suit holding a bouquet of flowers.

“Good evening Mr.Egbert.”

He smiles at you but you can’t tell because of his fedora. “Is your mother ready?”

He sounds as nervous as your mother. You are about to say something but your mother pops out.

“I’m here!”

“So how do I look?” Your mother shyly asks.

“um, er you look stunning.” It seems that Mr. Egbert is speechless.

You stop the awkward silence. “Well you two should get going!”

They look at you and then they look at each other and then they look at you again.

They both nod. “Okay I guess we’ll be going.”

You go up to Mr.Egbert. “Make sure she doesn’t drink too much okay?”

“Rose!”Your mother’s face turns red with embarrassment.

He laughs. 

She sighs and unexpectedly hugs you. “Be safe okay? I’ll see you later okay? i love you”

You stand there frozen. No you're not really into this type of thing. “Yeah okay mother.”

After one more minute she lets go and walks out the door with Mr.Egbert. As she walks out she looks at you one more time. This time you give her a kind smile and wave her off. “I love you too.” You whisper. It looks like she got the message and so she waves to you satisfied and then you close the door.

You haven’t smiled like that ever since.

Then in comes in flashes.

A man and a woman were murdered. The man wearing a fedora and the woman wearing a scarf you gave to your mom. 

A bag is thrown across the scene. Inside was wine and cake.

People crowd around the scene as if they never saw death lay before them even though it happens everyday.

A pool of blood on the ground. Someone calling for help. High bloods laughing as is it didn’t matter.

You’re standing in the crowd with John. He stays silent, his eyes looking like a stormy blue, as if he is about to fight. You feel tears falling down. Anger. Sadness. Rage. Emotions are flooding through you.You want to destroy everything in your sight.  
All of a sudden you feel a hand grip yours. It’s John’s. You hold his in return letting go of the emotions inside of you. Both of you are here for each other, making sure the other one doesn’t lose control. So both of you stand there in silence. You let your tears flow and John continues to stare, his eyes no longer stormy but instead look hollow, the blue in his eyes fading.

You feel darkness creep over you and you haven’t seem light ever since.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose= Stop remembering and go back to the present.

In your hazy daze you realize your phone is ringing. It’s John.

“Rose, we got something to tell you! Um meet us at the bar! Wait I need to be more specific. Meet us at the Appleberry Studio! Wait is that what this place is called? That’s kind of stupid. Anyway meet us there.”

He said everything so fast you didn’t have time to react. You sigh. It look like you are going to the Appleberry Studio.

Rose= Open door.

You open the door to the bar and you see John and Dave at the back. You walk to them.   
You decide to sit beside Dave. “so what’s so important?”

John leans in. “We are going to start a rebellion”

“What?” You couldn’t hear him properly.

“We are going to start a rebellion against the High bloods.”

This makes you spill Dave’s apple juice.

“Aw.” Dave whines. “What the heck Rose?”

You apologize. “Sorry, but um why do you want to start a rebellion?”

“You know to show those High bloods a lesson. To show that Outcasts shouldn’t be afraid of them.”

You give Dave a suspicious look. “And you Dave?”

He shrugs. “ Hey i’m all for it. We’re just hoping you could be like, our advisor to help us out.”

You take a moment to sort thru this. This seems crazy to do. You think of all the possibilities of what could go wrong. But then again. You feel your symbol, the one hidden by your bangs, glowing. A soft yellow light like the sun.

You sigh again. “I will gladly join this “rebellion” of yours.”

John smiles at you and Dave takes a sigh of relief.

“But only on one condition.”

Dave smacks his hand to his face and John looks at you. 

“I will only join if John becomes the leader.”

Dave looks at you astonished “Oh that’s it? I thought it was more complicated.”

John gets flustered. “Uh no not me.”

“Dude you’re the one who suggested we do this in the first place.”

He looks at you desperately.

You raise your hands. “ Well that’s all I want.”

He looks a little bit scared but he takes a deep breath and suddenly looks more mature.

“Alright i’ll be the leader. But I’m still like to say that we are all doing this together. As friends. And this is pretty important. But do me a favor and not call me “leader” I’m your friend and calling me that makes me feel off.”

Dave leans back. “Alright friendleader.”

“Hey I told you not to call me leader!”

Dave laughs. “I didn’t, I called you friendleader.”

“Stop it Dave.”

“John don't you dare touch my apple juice. Hey not at my face!”

As you see these two arguing you just realized what you're getting yourself into. But it actually doesn’t bother you. For the first time in three years you are smiling for real. You feel as if a light is shining, one that hasn’t been for a long time. And for the first time you see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no I don't ship JohnRose but I like to think that it would have been nice if they considered each other brother and sister. I haven't updated this in a while but I would like to see how far I can take this.


	4. In Your Own Little Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young girl sees the Kingdom of Skaia for the first time.  
> A young female troll sees her kingdom distraught.  
> Jade=What exactly are you getting yourself into?

One month later…

“It’s a rebellion out there.”

A young female troll stands in front of her palace. Outside she hears the voices of low bloods and humans. They want change. They are standing up. But because of it they are being punished. There are people fighting, the High bloods trying to take control of the situation. Blood splattered, curses said and lives fading away.

And yet you are hopeless to do anything.

Your name is Feferi Peixes and you are the heir to the Kingdom of Skaia. 

You sigh. This rebellion started about a month ago and you can’t believe how big it’s gotten. In fact your mother (that’s what humans call their female caretakers) is not pleased. Your mother or to everyone else “the Condencse” is the present ruler of Skaia and has been for a long time. She has been teaching you how to rule ever since you were a little grub and well that’s it. You have been coped up in your palace all the time 24/7 and you are bored to death. 

“It’s to make sure no one can hurt you.” She says.

You know people can try to hurt you if you went out especially now because of the situation. You hear mother complain every night about it and you understand. You can’t understand why people would start a rebellion. Your mother has been a fair ruler and tries to take care of everyone's needs. You believe all of this is wrong and that the humans and lowbloods should just try to understand the hardships of High bloods. You would try to reason with them, if you were able to go outside. Ugh! This is all so frustrating!!! 

“Hiya Fef.”

You turn around to see a male troll waving to you. 

“Oh hey Eridan.” You try to sound cheery but you fail and end up sighing instead.

“Is something wrong?” Eridan walks closer to you. He genuinely looks worried.

“Oh it’s nothing.” You try to fake a smile.

Eridan gives you a face. “oh really ?”

No you can’t really lie. “No it’s everything! This stupid riot that’s happening outside is just so- ugh! And my mother is really pissed, I can’t even understand why all of this is even happening! It’s just so-” You can’t find the words to explain this. So instead you slump down on to the floor.  


Eridan decides to sit beside you. “It’s all so glubbed up?”

You look up to him and smile slightly. “Yeah all of this is pretty much a lot of glub.”

Both of you smile at this point and your slightly relieved. Eridan is the only friend you have in the palace and if anything he is your morail. You consider yourself lucky to have him as just a friend, even though he can be grumpy and sad sometimes you wouldn’t have it any other way.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young human girl steps off her boat on to the dock. She has just entered Kingdom of Skaia. This is her first time with contact to any trolls or humans. That’s because she has been living on a little island all her life.

Your name is Jade Harley and you are experiencing the world for the first time. You are really excited and practically beaming. And a little nervous too. Maybe you should go back. No but it took you a week just to get here by boat. You have been living on an island your entire life. You decided that you would do this all by yourself. You promised you would face the world after your grandpa died when you were thirteen. You're sixteen Jade you have to start moving.

Jade= Watch where you are going

Oops too slow you just bumped into a troll.

“Hey watch where you are going!”

“Oh I’m sorry!” You apologize.

The troll sneers at you. “Yeah you better be.” And then the troll walks away from you.

Wow rude much. Maybe the world wasn’t so fantastic as you thought. You sigh, grab your bag and continue to walk ahead.

Little did you know that your left hand was glowing.

You continue to walk around. There are stores and shops. Oh there is even a gardening store! You love gardening maybe you can go inside. You go inside to find different kinds of beautiful flowers. You gasp at the sight. There are so many beautiful things here! Maybe you can buy some seeds so you can start your own garden here. So you spend half an hour in the store and finally decide to buy some seeds. Then you go up to cash register.

A girl who looks about your age is at cash register. You begin to pay but she stops you.

“It’s on the house.” She raises her hands showing that she does not want to accept your money.

You look at her. “Really? Thank you so much.” Huh maybe there are some nice people here.

But she stops you. “You shouldn’t be showing that off so easily.”

“Huh?” 

She points to your left hand. “the symbol on your left hand. It’s dangerous to show it.”

Your confused. “how come?”

She smiles sadly. “You’re not from here, are you?”

Your face flushes with embarrassment. 

She takes your hand and smiles sadly again. “Well this place isn’t all that great. People can be jerks, especially High bloods. They look down on us but we still are special, that’s why we received our marks.”

You are still totally confused. “What? And if these marks are so special then why do we have to hide them?”

She looks directly in your eyes and then leans in to whisper in your ear. “Because they are afraid of who we are.”

You freak out and take a step back. “What the heck!”

Her eyes still stare at you. The colour of her eyes, like a sunrise, a mixture of orange and pink suddenly feel as if they are burning you.

Then a customer comes thru the door and the girl quickly helps her. But she whispers to you one last time.

“Be careful, but don’t worry the rebellion will help you.”

“What? Who are you?”

She smiles. “I am but a Lily. See you later.”

Next thing you know you find yourself exiting the door to go outside. Is everyone like this?

Jade=Do not bump into that dude.  


Seriously? Again? This time you bump into a human. A boy who also looks like he is your age.

He frowns. “Aw come on I just got this juice!”

You look down and see the spilt apple juice on the floor. Some got onto his pants too. If anything it looks like he pissed himself.

You quickly apologize. “Sorry! I’m so sorry! Now it looks like you pissed yourself!” That’s not helping Jade.

He looks at you. “Yeah no shit.”

“i’ll buy you new pants so you could take those off right now.”

He gives you a weird face.

You realize what you said and you feel your face turning red. “ No wait I don’t mean it like that!”

He laughs. “Wow you are some strange girl.”

Soon he notices the symbol on your left hand. Suddenly he gets way too close and grabs your hand.

“Hey what are you-?”

He puts a finger to your mouth and then drags you to an alley.

What’s going on? What’s happening?

He releases you once he gets you into the alley.

The first thing you do is kick him in the balls.

Instantly he falls onto the ground. “Ow what the fuck!”

“You pervert! What were you trying to do?” You point at him as he continues to groan on the ground.

“Geez I don’t know, protect you?”

You scoff. “I can handle myself.”

He laughs a bit but still groans. “Yeah I see that now.”  


“And why would you want to protect me?”

“Oh I don’t know,” You hear sarcasm in his voice “to protect the girl who is showing off her symbol way too easily for the High bloods?”

Symbol? The same thing the girl said.

“Oh.” Oops.

“Yeah, oh.” He slowly gets up. “You’re not from here are you?”

Great, now you’re flustered again. “Why does everyone ask me that?”

He sighs. “Okay come with me.”He reaches his hand out to you.

“Where to?” You’re hesitant to take his hand.

“I’m with the rebellion, we could help you out since you are so gullible that you would get yourself killed.”

“But why would you help me? I just kicked you in the balls.” 

He nods. “Good point, but I will forgive you this one time. Besides, I can’t let someone die for no good reason.”

You feel your cheeks warm as you take his hand.

“I’m Dave by the way.”

“My name is Jade.”

And with that both of you head to wherever Dave is taking you.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John= Calm down

No you can not calm down. “I can’t believe how quickly this catched on!”

Rose smiles. “Well the people want change and we started to give them that.”

You are frustrated. “Yeah but what do we do now? We put up small hints but I would like to talk to everyone.”  


Rose sighs. “John, as your advisor it wouldn’t be safe for you to go yet especially since the High bloods are pissed. We should wait a bit.”

You let out an exaggerated sigh. Rose throws her book at you.

“Rose!”

“Calm down our oh so brave friendleader, we will be able to speak out more in due time.”

“Do you guys really have to call me that?”

Rose shrugs. “ Well I think the name suits you John.”

You can’t help but smile at that.

And suddenly there is a knock at the door.

Dave= Be the guy at the door

You come thru the door still holding Jade’s hand.

John and Rose look up to realize who you are holding to.

“Who’s that?” they say in unision.

You jester to Jade. “This girl here is Jade and like us she is an Outcast.”

“Huh?” Jade replies.

You whisper to her. “I mean your symbol.”

“Oh.”

You continue. “So Jade here is not from here and probably would have gotten herself killed.”

“Hey!”

“So my question is what do we do with her?”

Both Rose and John take a second to take all of this in. Rose replies first “So Jade, you’re not from here?”

“I came from an island.”  


“An island?”

“yeah it’s kind of far away from here.”

“So why out all places would you come here?”

Jade pauses for a moment. “ I don’t know really. I guess I just wanted to be here.”

Rose continues. “But you haven’t heard of people called Outcasts or the symbol on your hand?”

She shakes her head.

Rose sighs. “It is pretty dangerous here, especially if you are a human and an Outcast. People can look at you the wrong way and you could easily be killed.”

Now you talk. “See that’s why-”

“And that’s why Dave here is going to guide you.”

“What?” Both you and Jade say.

“Well John still has to take care of some stuff to take care of as friendleader and as his advisor I have to help him with it. Since you are doing nothing Dave you should take care of her.” She pauses. “Do you have a problem with that Dave?”

Ugh! you can’t argue with her. So you just nod your head.

“You have to take care of her Dave but probably not if she refuses.”

“What?” you and Jade say again for the second time.

Rose stands up from her chair and walks toward Jade. “would you like to join our little rebellion?”

“Huh?”

“If you do we will all take care of you and make sure you don’t get into potential danger.”

Jade looks confused. But surprisingly she grips your hand tighter and looks at you as if you were the one to give her answers.

You nod to her.

“Okay I would like to join you rebellion.” She stands up straighter as she says this.  


“Yay! A new member!” John says excitedly.

“John.” Both Rose and you say.

“What? I’m just excited.” This time he goes up to Jade too.

Rose is smiling and you find out that you are too.

John smiles the brightest as all three of you surround a very embarrassed and confused Jade.

“As this rebellion’s friendleader,” John says as he extends his hand to Jade. “I would like to thank you for joining us and welcome to the team.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Okay so basically Jade has been living on an island all her life and after her grandpa died she decided to come to the kingdom of Skaia. Feferi is the heir to the Kingdom of Skaia. And I don't care I like Eridan and Feferi as friends. Also I wanted to portray both Jade and Feferi as naive for various reasons. Soon the'll figure out what's really going on. Oh and basically any random character who gets their eyes described is important and will show up later. (They are basically OCs in fact they are the same ones from my other series.) So please continue reading!


	5. What Will You Do When Doom Stares at You Right in the Face?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young troll lost his friend long time ago. Now she's back, being used as a example of how cruel the Condesce can be.

Three years ago…

No screw this. I don’t want to remember.

=Go back three years.

No.

=Go back three years.

I can’t. It’s all my fault.

=You have to go back

I-

=Just go back

I can’t. I won’t.

=So what are you going to? Wait until DOOM stares you right in the face?

What am I suppose to d-

Suddenly all the tv screens turn on. Everyone walking on the street, humans and trolls alike stop. It seems the Condesce wants to make an announcement. Your eyes widen. There it is. DOOM staring you right in the face.

Three years earlier

Your name is Sollux Captor and you are oblivious to what’s going to happen in the hour. So instead you are having fun with your friend Aradia wandering around Skaia and staying away from High bloods. You play around and have fun. Both of you go to a secret place you and Aradia made when you guys were little. You open the door. Inside is a lot of junk. Well no you wouldn’t call it junk it’s just your computer equipment along with Aradia’s adventure stuff.

“Wow,” Aradia sighs. “It sure is messy in here.”

“Thure is.”

“We should probably clean it up.”

Both of you look at the mounds and piles of stuff laying around the floor.

“Yeah we probably thould.” You nod.

“Orrr,” An adventurous smile shows in her face. “We can pretend that we are adventurers finding something in the mounds.”

You pause and think. An anxious look is on her face. You smile. “Thure why not?”

She squeals. Soon the both of you are flarping. 

She stands triumphantly on one of the mounds. “ We are the adventurer Aradia Jones and the computer genius known only as CAPTOR! And we are in search of treasure in the land of Adventure and Computerboards!”

For the next twenty minutes you guys dig through the hoards of junk. Inside you find a whip, a laptop and strangely a bottle of faygo. How did that get in there?

Both you and Aradia continue digging. In one of the larger piles you see a light shining. You look closer and smile at your discovery.

“Hey Aradia look what I fou-!”

Suddenly a huge shadow overcasts you. A pile of stuff is about to fall on top of you.

“Sollux!”

You hold up your arms in front of you, bracing for the impact. And you wait. Wait- what?

You open your eyes to see that the pile that was about to fall on you frozen in mid air. Aradia is using her powers.

You quickly move out of the way. Then Aradia releases the stuff, letting it crash on to the floor.

“Sollux,” she gasps in between “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, what the heck Aradia?”

She laughs. “Yeah oops sorry I saved you from that massive pile of junk.”

“No why did you use your time powers?!”

She sighs. “Geez Sollux I’ve been practising!”

“Yeah but you’re going to stress yourself out!”

At that response she plops on the floor. “ugh.”

You sit down beside her. ‘But thanks for the save.”

She turn and smiles at you. “Sure, what did you find in that massive pile anyway?”

You quickly get up and walk to the pile that collapsed. You grab the item from the pile and present it to Aradia.

“I found the treasure.”

Aradia beams and takes the object from your hands. “How the heck did a golden frog get in there?”

“Who cares it’s cool right?”

“Yeah..”

After an awkward silence you decide to talk. “Aradia, do you want to go home now? you know because you're exhausted?”

She nods her head. You smile and help lift her up so both of you can go home.

Little did you know that someone saw Aradia use her powers. Someone who accidently found your secret hiding place. I guess that person was lucky.

=Be the lucky troll.

Wow that isn’t something you see everyday. You just saw that girl stop that huge pile of stuff from crashing into that dude. With her powers. You saw a clock slowing down near the pile causing it to stop. She actually paused time in that certain area. And you saw it. There was only one way that girl must have done it. She must be an Outcast.

You have to report this to the authorities! Wait a second, you’re a High blood, you ARE the authority. So you decide to have a little fun with this, just to check your theory. It seems like these guys are going to have a 8ad time.

=Sollux be at your hive

It has been only a few minutes since you got home. You are kinda tired and exhausted from wandering around and all you can do is lay on your couch. You take a sigh of relief as you lay on your couch you suddenly feel as if someone is watching you. You turn around to see if anyone’s there. Nope no one. So you turn back around and you proceed to rest.

“Oh look what we have here.”

You spin around to find a female troll smiling at you.

“You know, you should really lock the door to your hive.”

“Who the fuck are you?!”

“Someone just passing by. You should be lucky it was me who found your door lying open, you don’t know if someone else would have came in and tried to hurt you.”

This girl is freaking you out. You know you didn’t leave the door wide open, she must have gotten in somehow.

“ I don’t know who the heck you are but get the fuck out!”

She stays silent. Then glares at you. “Really? You dare say that to me, a High blood? You’re just some measly low blood.”

Crap. You didn’t know she was a High blood. Anything she says against you can easily get you killed.

The next thing you know she punches you in the gut.

“Ugh!” you stagger and hit the floor.

She sighs. “Wow you are really weak.” Then she glances at your arms. “Oh? What do we have here?”

She reaches for the wristbands on both of your arms. “N-no” You try to utter but words fail you.

She takes off your wristbands to reveal them. Your symbols. On each wrist two skulls glowing a murky green.

She stares in amazement. “Wow. Two symbols. You must be either very lucky or you life sucks.” 

You snarl at her.

“Aw come on, having two symbols, that sounds cool. Doesn’t that mean you have twice the powers?”

“what the fuck are you talking about?”

She grins “Well apparently people with symbols like that have powers, you know like your friend, the one who did that time thingy.”

Your eyes widen but you quickly calm down. “I don’t know what you mean.’

She punches you again in the gut. “my, my aren’t you a liar. I saw you two playing around with your silly adventure games.”

She paces around. “But I guess I understand your concern, I mean being an Outcast is deadly and you probably don’t want to die. But if I tell someone that’s it for you. Aw what’s with the terrified look? Don’t worry you aren’t going to die, in fact today might be your lucky day.”

She pauses to take in the pleasure of seeing your distaughted face.“Since you actually don’t have powers, well none that I can see you are off the hook. But I need something from you. I would like you to kill your friend.”

Your speechless. You shake your head.

“The way I see it the only one that looks potentially dangerous is the one who can use powers like that, basically your friend. It won’t be that hard anyway she trusts you.”

“I won’t do that you damn bitch.”

She looks at you amused. “Oh my. Is it really that hard? well I just have to make you change your mind.”

She goes into your kitchen looking through your stuff. “Look what I found!” She comes back with a jar in her hand.

Mind Honey. You remember what your lusus said, “the mind honey is dangerous”.

You’re more terrified than ever. 

She crouches down to you on the floor. She happily holds a spoon with some mind honey in it.  
“open.” she commands.

Then like your mouth has a mind of its own, it opens letting the honey into your mouth. Soon your mind gets dizzy, you can’t think straight.

She claps. “okay now you can do the job for me! I don’t want to ruin my clothes with nasty low blood anyway.”  
You feel as if your mind is being taken over and suddenly you lose control.

Sollux=arrive at Aradia’s hive

You go to her hive floating using your powers of telekinesis. She sees you coming from her window.

Please don’t come out

“Sollux! What are you doing here?” She smiles at you as she runs out to meet you.

Get away from here.

Since you don’t reply she gets worried.

Run Aradia

“Is something wrong Sollux?”

I don’t want to do this

You remove your glasses, your eyes glowing.

Please Aradia

It takes her a second to get what’s going on. Her eyes widen.

I don’t-

You let out one huge, intense laser from your eyes.

want you to die.

A huge bright light obliterates everything. Her hive, her lusus,her. No words come out but you feel you’re screaming on the inside. The mind honey wears off and you float back to the ground. You are standing there, in front of the destruction you caused.

You DOOMED her. It’s all your fault.

Tears fall down your cheeks and somewhere behind you, you hear the faint sound of laughter.

Sollux= Back to present

 

There she is. You're shocked and confused. That’s impossible. No way in hell could that be possible. But there she is.

Aradia is on the t.v screen, alive.

You don’t know whether to be happy or not. You haven’t seen her alive in three years, she should be dead.

The Condesce presents her like livestock. “Hello everyone. I have important news! So lately there have been signs of a rebellion growing and well that’s not good.”

You at Aradia. She almost looks the same as three years ago, the mess long hair, her ram horns. But then you see the rest of her. Ragged clothes, scars and bruises all over her, a face that is hard and stiff, eyes that look hollow and empty like a ghost.

What the fuck did they do to you?

Her eyes glare through the screen and it seems like everyone was paralyzed. “Look, I try to be nice. We have a regular system that works here, do you really want to ruin this peace and order we have? Just to protect,” She waves her hand to Aradia “This???”

The people crowding around the t.v screens are dead silent. “ You want to protect some worthless Outcast!?”

There are collective gasps. The Condesce motions her to show it. Aradia emotionless, not flinching pulls back her hair to reveal it. A glowing red symbol, one shaped like a clockwork gear, just behind her left ear.

People are shocked to see this, apparently no one has seen a Outcast symbol before.

The Condesce points and mocks her. “She is a danger to our kingdom! And yet some of you would rather complain about how I’m doing?!”

“These people are unnatural and are dangerous. They should be terminated!”

Behind you, High bloods are cheering. You're terrified.

“So for those watching right now I will personally make an example of the Outcast.” her eyes are glowing both red and blue.

She wouldn’t.

She smiles a little amused. “Well Miss low blood do you have any last words?”

Not in t.v

The camera zooms in up to Aradia’s face.

Her face emotionless, she opens her mouth and mouths something. You can barely understand it.

Everything’s going to be okay.

Your eyes widen.

It’s not your fault Sollux.

She mouthed your name. She gives out a cheery smile but it looks stiff as if she hadn’t smiled in years.

The Condesce looks unamused. “What was that? Can’t talk anymore? Oh well it isn’t like you had anything important to say.”

She turns to face Aradia. Aradia stares at the Condesce not flinching.

The Condesce smirks. “You're not afraid? Well that takes guts, to stare at death in the face, I’ll give you that.”

No. Please don’t.

Her eyes glowing more harshly. “ Farewell you pathetic Outcast.”

Not again.

You hear someone screaming. As it turns out it's you screaming in your head. Your throat is tight. 

People continue to watch the screen. Out of fear, amusement or just because they feel like they should it doesn’t matter. Humans and trolls alike stand watching, frozen still and in eerie silence.

And then a blinding light takes over all the t.v screens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man character death, that sucks. Oh well if anyone can get who the troll girl is you get a imaginary cookie! ( not that it's hard to guess anyway.) I really need to update more but I have exams to do soon and well i'm procrastinating. That's all I have to say right now so please continue reading!


	6. React to What Is Shown to Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People react to what happened.

A blinding light takes over all screens.Silence takes over the masses of crowds watching. As the light fades away the person who was once there is gone, replaced by the ashes.

A single person speaks amidst the silence. The ruler speaks to address her people.

“I hope you all know what the consequences of helping an Outcast. You all have been warned.”

John=react

You, Rose, Dave and Jade are in your secret base, witnessing all of what happened. Rose has a stern yet sad look on her face. Jade bursts into tears and Dave tries to comfort her. Jade has never seen this before so the only noise you hear in the room are her sobs. You are mad and furious. After the series of events the t.v shuts off by itself.

Jade talks or tries to. “Why would anyone do something like that?!”

You clench your fists and Rose goes near you.

“John…”

They killed a girl. A troll. An Outcast on t.v. It never has happened before. And for some reason you feel as if it’s all your fault.

“They killed someone on t.v. Because of this stupid rebellion a girl is dead.”

Rose gives you a stern look. “John it’s not our fault that the girl is dead.”

You glare at her. “Really? Last time I checked we were the only rebellion here! The Condesce used her as a message to us! She killed someone to tell us off. You saw what-”

Rose slaps you in the face. “So what? Are you going to use this as an excuse to stop this rebellion?”

“No but-”

“You can’t think little of yourself John. You were the one who wanted to start this thing because you wanted change. So are you going to let this stop you?”

You are stay quiet.

She sighs. “Besides I looked at the girl. She had scars and bruises that looked like they have been there for a long time. For a troll she was pale and looked like she hasn't seen sunlight in a long time. She could have been held captive by the Condesce way before this rebellion started. She was doomed from the start.”

For some reason you feel like laughing. “Oh my gosh. Did you think she knew?”

Dave talks. “Doubt it. Normally she would know the outcomes to things. But she did say that it doesn’t always work.”

Jade’s sobs turn into sniffles. You pause.

Rose talks to Dave. He makes a face but goes out the door dragging Jade along with him. 

You sigh and sit down. “We should probably tell Dave to talk to her.”

Rose nods. “Yeah but after they come back from their walk.”

You look down. “Thanks for the stupid pep talk.”

“Well I’m your advisor, I have to make sure you don’t go crazy. Or get yourself killed.”

You smile a bit. Rose thinks. “We have to wait until this settles down though and see what other people are saying.”

“Ugh. All we do is wait.”

“John, don’t get carried away.” A mischievous smile is on her face. “But as long as the Condesce is pissed off, I think we can start on some actual interventions.”

You look at her both confused and amused. “Meaning what?”

“Let’s wreck up some shit.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave= Take a walk

Rose told you to go take a walk with Jade. Hopefully it would calm her down at least. What you all saw on the screen was a little messed up.

“I’m sorry,” Jade looks down as both of you walk. “For reacting like that.”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s just that I’ve never seen that before. Someone murdered before.”

You laugh. “No really you don’t have to apologize.”

“Yeah I know but I feel like I should.”

“Well don’t you can’t easily be too nice around here if you know what I mean.”

“Um,” Jade says nervously “You guys didn’t react that much.”

“It happens everyday, never on t.v. before but it happens in the streets all the time.”

“Oh. So it’s always like this?”

“Basically. It’s been like this ever since I was a kid. You just have to watch out for people so you don’t get killed.”

“But why isn’t anyone else doing anything.”

“Here? Well try to stand out and people will look at you funny. High bloods will make fun of you and the next thing you know you will be locked up in prison.”

“So how come you guys are starting this rebellion?”

She looks at you suspiciously and you raise your hands in defence. “Hey don’t look at me, it was John’s idea. I mean I joined but still I’m not a leader.”

She smiles. “But you are still doing something right? I think you guys are doing a good job.”

“Thanks.” You sigh. “But I think by now we all realized that all of this is a piece of bull shit. I mean look at how that troll girl died. John feels guilty because she was one of us. Even though we didn’t know she could have joined our rebellion. John is a big softie, he can’t stand seeing others hurt, especially since his dad died. Same goes with Rose. They both blame themselves for the incident so I think they did this, so no one can go through the same things they’ve gone through.”

She looks at you a bit shocked. “So they lost their family?”

You nod. “Pretty much yeah.”

“What about you though?”

You think about it for a second and then push the thought away. “Naw it’s not important. What about you Jade? Where’s your family?”

She looks at you embarrassed. “I don’t know if I had an actual mom and dad but I had a grandpa!”  
She speaks quieter. “But he died.”

You look at her. Her eyes look watery, like she might cry again. Now you’re concerned.

“Well now you’re here so as your tour guide I’ll show you around. Welcome to your third day in Skaia where we kill and beat each other to a pulp. May I recommend that High blood over there? He looks like he hates you already.”

Jade laughs a bit. “Thanks but he looks like a jerk.”

“He actually is.”

Jade laughs some more and you sigh. 

“So when did you guys exactly start this rebellion?” Jade asks.

You think. “I dunno about a month ago. Why do you ask?”

She looks a little confused. “So there isn’t anyone else who joined?”

You shake your head. “No one else besides me, John and Rose. Oh and this one High blood.”

She looks at you, surprised. “A High blood?! But I thought you said they were bad.”

“No not all of them. Some of them are okay, I mean this one is crazy but she is cool. That and she’s like us. An Outcast.”

Jade looks at you in disbelief and you smile. “She is?!”

You are amused. “ Don’t worry I’m pretty sure you will meet her sooner or later.” 

You walk away from her. “Come on let’s go back.”

“What? Hey!” She chases after you. “Wait for me!”

You find this kind of funny, and after today you just want to laugh.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lone girl walks around the scene of what happened. She stands where the execution happened, the one on t.v. People walk by nervous, anxious, the tension rising from what happened. Everyone is now afraid. They walk past her or rather through her, not noticing she is there. But of course she isn’t there. Well not physically there anyway.

Your name is Aradia Megido and you are a ghost.

You became a ghost when you died. You remember the light going through you. You can’t remember the pain though, maybe because you didn’t feel pain. Instead you felt a sense of relief, like being free. You are finally free from that damn prison and you want to get revenge but no. There is so much to do. You can’t let anger blind you. 

You still have a job to do. That’s why you’re still here.

Yeah right you have to remember that.You must focus on your goal. Since no one can see you, since everyone thinks you're dead you can do what needs to be done. 

And you have all the time to do so.

But you don’t know where to start. Should you find Sollux? He must be worried. But you don’t know where he is, you don’t even know if he still lives in the same place. You sigh. Wow this is more complicated than you thought. So you wander around, and then get lost in an alleyway. Crud.

“Um excuse me? Are you lost?”

You turn around to the voice and find two figures standing there. You are confused. Are they talking to you?

One of the figures blurry because of the darkness, speaks. “Um is she actually there? I don’t see her.”

The other figure elbows the first one in the stomach and the person mutters something while the one replies with a complaint.

“You are the one who died ?”

You have now identified that these people are girls but you are still confused. You point to yourself.

You hear a small laugh. “Yes you.”

You try talking. ”You can see me?”  
“Yes, well I do, my friend doesn’t though. ”

You are surprised that she can see you, you are quite alarmed. “What do you want to do with me?”

Both step forward so you can see them clearly. They are both human. One girl, the one talking to you has her hood on so you can’t see her face really. What you do recognize is her night sky hair.

“We are here to help you.” The other girl tells you. She looks at you but not really, probably because she can’t really see you. Her blond hair is tied in pigtails.

You are still suspicious. “Why do you want to help me?”

The girl with the night sky hair takes off her hood. “Because you are just like us.”

You feel a strange aura around both of them. They have powers like you.

“So as a person who is like us, we should help you with whatever you need. Because I’m guessing you have a job to do too.”

You decide what you should do. Are you going to trust them? But then again you don’t have much options.

The girl with the night sky hair extends her hand to you. “So would you like to join us?”

You try to reach for her her hand, hesitant.

The girl as pretty as a lily, with eyes as bright as the sunrise, a mixture of orange and pink. She can’t see you but she is patient. Strangely you feel your emotions stirring as you look at her.The other girl, hair as dark as the night and with eyes silver as the moon looks at you straight, calm and confidant.

You don’t know why but you trust them. So you grab her hand. 

They both smile. “Welcome to les saisons de la révolution.”

You don’t know what that means but as you grab the sky night girl’s hand you are surprised. Not the fact that she can touch you but rather something else. You for some reason feel as if you are of peace of mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha so there is something else going on. "les saisons de la révolution" is french is for "the seasons of the revolution" which will be explained later in other chapters. So it looks like she isn't dead! Well I like to keep it that way. So thanks for those of you watching.


	7. In Your Mind It's the Right Thing To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some new recruits and some feels I guess.

=Time to go back a month, or let’s say about three weeks I really don’t know.

A young troll sits at a booth in the back. She is drinking cherry cola since it is her favourite drink. She overhears a conversation in the next booth. It seems that two guys and a girl are talking.

“ugh why are we taking so long to do anything!?”

“John, calm down you have to wait.”

“Yeah dude we have to wait until people hear the rumors and hear about us.”

“But what’s the point in starting a rebellion if we can’t actually start something?”

Rebellion? You have heard rumors of something stirring up. People talking about a small group who are trying to overthrow the Condense. In fact it is pissing off most of the High bloods. There were posters everywhere, graffiti on the walls with messages written on them, they aren’t doing anything crazy but it has picked up some notice within this past week. And here they are, speaking in a booth right behind you. In a public space. idiots.

So what should you do? If your suspicions are right then they are who they say who they are. You can hit them down and capture them swiftly, destroying this before it actually starts some real damage. You think about it for a second. these idiots don’t know what they are getting themselves into. They could get into serious trouble. what they’re doing is crazy. You have made your decision.

You stand up and turn around to go to the booth. They don’t pay attention to you, that is until you slam your hands on the table.

“Whoa!”

“What the heck?!”

you get general responses from both the two boys. The girl though is startled but doesn’t say a thing.

You smile at them. “Well hello people, you guys sound like you are having an interesting conversation.

The guy with the shades looks at you. “Sure if you would want to talk about apple juice some more.”

The girl looks at you calmly. “Well what seems to be the problem High blood?”

 

“oh nothing really I was just in the booth behind you guys and well, by the way all of you have been talking you all seem to be I don’t know, a little rebellious.”

The guy with the sunglasses frowns. “We’re teenagers, we are rebellious and our hormones are jacked up. We sometimes do crazy things. In fact I was about to have sloppy makeouts with John over here.”

The other boy protests. “Dave no homo.”

“Dude I was kidding.”

The girl interrupts. “See miss, we are having a perfectly normal conversation, nothing wrong here.”

“Is there really?” You smile wickedly. “Remember i’m a High blood, anything I say goes, especially if it is against people of lower class than me.” You lean in closer. “So you better spit out everything you know and what you are planning to do.”

“I rather die than do that.”

“I can have that arranged, cool kid.”

The other boy, which you now suspect is John glares at you. “Just leave us alone you crazy troll.” His stormy blue eyes stare through you. “You don’t know what we’re capable of.”

“Oh?” This is amusing. “Well probably not but,” You give them the death stare. “you don’t know what I’m capable of.”

John looks at you surprised and a little alarmed. Cool kid shows a slight reaction of surprise mixed in with a bit of amusement. The girl seems uninterested.

He taunts you. “Oh really? And what exactly are you going to do with us?”

You grin and tap your cane.

“Why do you have that stick with you? Are you blind or something? cause if you are you’re at a disadvantage.”

“Oh I can see all of you very well.” You open your cane to reveal the hidden sword.

Now cool kid looks alarmed. “Shit you have a weapon?!”

You scoff. “Duh of course I have one, all High bloods carry one around.”

“So what you want to fight?”

“If you want to, but I won’t go easy on you.”

Both boys stand up immediately, both equally mad and intimidated. The girl though is calm and collective. She raises her hand to stop them both. It works effectively and both sit down.

“Okay then I’ll tell you. You’re right, we are starting a rebellion. We just started this last week.” She gestures to both boys. “The boy with the blue eyes is our leader, John Egbert. The one you called cool kid is Dave Strider and I am called Rose Lalonde. We all decided to do this because we wanted change. Frankly we all believe the Condesce is a self-righteous bitch who needs to be brought down. The same goes for you High bloods who use your power greedily and selfishly to promote fear and suffering to those below you. Sure we may be small now, but we are rising. So far we have been doing this quietly and peacefully, making sure people are aware of us, but I reassure you we will destroy and obliterate anything in our way. We will do what we must to succeed in our goal. If you don’t like that call the authorities, get us arrested, heck even call the Condesce. I would love to give her a piece of my mind. I mean we may look normal but we aren’t. We all have powers you can’t even begin to imagine and yes I suppose that would make us Outcasts but who really gives a damn? So you asked us if we wanted to fight? Well we will and I’ll tell you if won’t be easy for you. So be ready for a living hell. Not that we already live in one already. But if you go at us we can make all of this much worse than it needs to be. And you can trust me on that.”

She pauses. Both boys are shocked and mad.

“Rose what the fu-!”

“Why did you say-”

She drinks the tea right in front of her and closes her eyes. As she drinks she raises one finger to silence both of them and it works. You stay silent too. And for the longest five seconds in your life you all just stare at Rose as she sips her tea. Then finally she rests her cup down. 

She open her eyes and looks at you for once, straight to your face, her violet eyes shining both brilliantly and intensely. “well that’s all you need to know. So if you please, can you drop the act?”

Both boys look confused and you start laughing. “My you pretty much are a badass.”

You sit beside her in their booth. The boys are alarmed while Rose is nonchalant. “Who were to think, I didn’t know the rebellion consisted of Outcasts! This is very interesting news indeed.”

Rose smiles slightly. “Well for you I suppose very much so.”

The boys switch glances from you to Rose still confused.

“You know all of you are stupid talking about this open to the public.”

“well as you can see no one has noticed except you.”

You laugh some more. “Really? Then this kingdom is really doomed.”

John is the first to talk. “Wait so are you going to arrest us?” He looks like he is already expecting it.

“No of course not, in fact I want to join you!”

The guy in the shades is suspicious. “wait, hold up you just threaten us and now you are expecting us to let you join our rebellion?”

You smile. “Of course!” You slightly adjust your glasses so they can see your mark. They all look at you confused, except for Rose. The mark you have near your eyes glows teal. “I really had your minds messed up there huh?”

There is a pause and then Dave laughs. “Damn you got me good. That was a damn good performance. For a second there I was gonna be like “shit we’re screwed, better get the fuck out of here”, but no you were joking. Man you are one crazy troll-chick but wow I was not expecting that.” 

He raises his fist at you gesturing you to give him props. You accept it.

John is still confused though. “So wait you’re an Outcast? Like us! And you want to join?”

You nod. “Yeah so am I in or not?”

Dave speaks up. “We should let her in, she would be a badass on our side.”

Rose nods. “I agree. Since she is a High blood-”

“I’m also a Legislator!” you pitch in.

“Yes that too, she can be very useful to us, she can act as a spy and update us on what the High bloods are doing. We don’t even know what her powers are but still she would be a great advantage to have if she joins us.”

Rose and Dave look at John waiting to hear his decision. He raises his hands. “Sure, why the hell not.”

You smile and so do Dave and Rose.

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you are the first troll who joined the rebellion.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present day.

Man you did not see that coming. No literally you’re blind.But wow that was new. Either the Condense is growing some balls or she's really pissed.

You’re going to go with pissed.

You frown. You are pretty sure they are going to want to talk to you. But they won’t blame you, you know that but something is bothering you, as if you are suppose to know something. Oh well it will come back to you later. Anyway you anticipate that one of those three is going to talk to you. So you decide to go it where they normally sit, in the far booth in the back. You order a cherry cola, apple juice and for some reason a glass of water.

Twenty minutes later you are still in the booth until you smell apple and strangely dog. The two smells gradually get stronger until it is as if a giant apple and a dog are in front of you.

You grin. “Is that a cool kid I smell? And whose the girl with you?”

You hear a shocked female voice.

Dave sighs. “Terezi Pyrope meet our newest member Jade-”

The girl cuts in. “I’m Jade Harley. I’ve recently heard a lot about you.”

You are genuinely amused. “really? Wow dave I didn’t know you talked about me so much.”

“Shut up.”

“I got you apple juice.”

“Aw yes.”

You jester to the glass of water. Do you want something to drink?”

“Oh I don’t want any soda.”

“It’s water.”

“Oh really? How did you-”

Dave cuts in. “It’s her strange power thing she does. Apparently she could foresee events through people's’ actions. Like a, I don’t know, a mindy thing or some shit.”

You frown. “Don’t call it that.”

“I will call it that until you stop calling me coolkid.”

“Fine call it that I don’t care.”

Jade cuts in. “Um how come we are talking in such a public space?”

“Wow that’s what I said when I first went here too!”

Dave scoffs. “Hey this is our main spot. Besides we haven’t got caught yet so I say we should stay here.”

Jade makes a nervous face. You sigh. “we can go to my hive if you want to.”

Jade looks confused. “Hive?”

Dave talks. “It’s like a troll-version of a house.”

You laugh. “wow Dave she doesn’t know what a hive is? Where did you find her, in the middle of the ocean or something?”

Jade’s face flushes. “Actually I came here by myself.”

“What?”

Dave interrupts. “She never has been to Skaia before, apparently she has been living on an island in the middle of the ocean for most her life.”

You’re surprised. “Wow I was just kidding.”

Jade flushes again. “Yeah, okay can we leave now?”

 

Jade= go to Terezi’s house or hive, whatever

Terezi’s home is something. It is pretty colourful, filled with random colours and the walls shine because of some kind shell.

“It’s dragon scale, the walls I mean.”

You look at her in surprise. “Dragons exist?!”

She shrugs. “Well my lusus was a dragon so yeah.”

You are pretty amazed. You still don’t know much about Skaia.

Dave sighs. “Okay can we talk now or do you girls want to compare notes on colours some more?”

Terezi retorts back. “Hey calm down I want to learn more about Jade over here.”

“You can later, so about the whole execution thing on t.v”

“Yeah I wasn’t expecting that.” Terezi sighs. “I never really have a whole hold of my powers really. what did Rose say?”

“She says we should lay low for now.”

“Yeah that makes sense. Oh! By the way here are some new cases the High bloods have.”

She gives the documents to Dave. “Thanks.”

“I am also going to try and find some info on our mystery troll girl.”

“Yeah.”

“Dave, don’t be so worried.” Terezi says. 

“Shut up Terezi.”

She grins. “Yeah, no.”

All of a sudden you hear the door slam open. A male troll with small horns pops in. “Terezi! Where have you been? “ He looks at you and Dave. “Who the fuck are you two?”

You get nervous. “Um, hi.”

Terezi talks. “Relax Mr. nubby horns they are just clients of mine.”

He doesn’t believe her. “Yeah right I heard you guys talking. You’re with the rebellion!”

“What? Maybe you should talk louder, the people on the sidewalk can’t hear you.” Dave says.

“No you shut up.” He gestures to both you and Dave. “I don’t even know why you random humans are in her home.”

Dave whispers in your ear. “See? This is why we have talks in the bar.”

You nod. Man you regret coming here.

Terezi starts to or tries to calm him down. “Karkles calm down.”

Dave starts laughing. “Your name is Karkles? What kind of lusus named you that?”

His face turns red. “Terezi you do not tell people my ridiculous nickname!”

“Aw but it’s cute.”

“It is.”

“Shut the fuck up both of you! I just came here to talk to you but no, I see you’re busy.”

“So that means you’re going to leave now?” Dave asks.

“Do you really want to go at it now?”

“Settle down dude.”

“You want me to settle down? Really?”

Dave shrugs. “If you can.”

“That’s it.”

The male troll lunges at Dave. “Hey not the shades!”

“You have more to worry about than your stupid glasses!”

“It’s ironic dude, don’t call them stupid.’  
“I can call them whatever I want!”

“Will the both of you cut it out!” Terezi yells.

“Yeah sure if the dude with the nubby horns stops shoving his hand in my mouth.”

“I’m trying to rip out your tongue so you will shut up!”

You are freaking out. Both boys are wrestling on the floor and Terezi is trying to tear them apart. If they keep on yelling it will get people to notice.

You shut your eyes.“Will all of you just stop!!!” You scream loudly. You feel your hand glow and a light blinds everyone, except for Terezi. 

When you open your eyes and see only Dave and Terezi. 

Dave looks around. “hey where did the dude go?”

Terezi begins to sniff the ground. “he’s still here, the smell of cherries are still strong.”

“Hey want to get your nose away from me before you sniff me up your nostril?”

Both you, Dave and Terezi look surprised where the small voice came from. A tiny troll is on the floor.

Both Dave and Terezi look at you. “Did you do this?”

“I don’t know I freaked out and I didn’t know what to do. I just wanted you guys to shut up.”

“Oh and that’s why you shrunk me?”

“Sorry Karkles.”

“It’s Karkat. Now want to turn me back or-”

“Won’t you try yelling again?” Dave shoots back.

“I always yell.”

“Interesting.You can manipulate matter by its size.” She grins at you. “You have one fascinating power there Ms.Harley.”

“I didn’t even know I could do that.”  
“Well can you try to do it again? I don’t want to be small.”

Dave nods. “Yeah his horns look even nubbier than they were before.”

“Shut up.”

You cross you arms. “You’ll calm down?”

“Only if you put him far away from me.”

You sigh. “Okay then. I’ll try.”

You try to do the same thing you’ve done before. Soon his size goes back to normal.

“Um thanks, I guess.”

Terezi grabs Karkat’s shoulder. “I think you should come with us.”

“And why the hell would I do-”

“just please come.”

His angry face softens a bit and he nods.

Dave sighs. “Fine whatever but he is your problem terezi.”

“Shut up Dave.”

You sigh in relief. Dave walks up to you and pats your head. “Thanks for the help Harley.”

You feel yourself blush. You are still not even a week in here and yet you are still caught up in this mess.

Karkat=Go to the base.

“Karkat I think we should talk.”

“Like hell we are.” 

You are now at the rebellion base with both Dave and Jade. You have been professionally introduced to everyone. To you John, the leader sounds a little too gullible, Jade is really nice but cautious, Dave pisses you off and Rose seems like the only practical one in the group. Terezi tells everyone that she need some space to talk to you so you both go into the conference room. She shuts the door.

You are still figuring everything out. “So let me get this straight. You join the rebellion three weeks ago and that’s what you have been doing this entire time.”

She nods. “I act as a spy, telling them what is happening with the monarchy/democracy. I give them new intel so they can make up new plans.”

You feel mad. “You know what can happen to you? This can immediately sentence you to death!”

“I’m well aware of that.”

“You saw what happen to the troll girl, you saw what they did to her.”

“I know.”

“Just because you’re High blood doesn’t mean you get off easily!”

“Do you really think I care about that?”

“Apparently not if you are joining a bunch of humans.”

She glares at you. “Don’t speak like that. They are like us too, they’re Outcasts.”

“So what does it matter, we are all a bunch of screw-ups! Why are you fighting here?”

“Because they have the same beliefs as you and me. They want to stop this.” She sighs. “You remember why I wanted to become a Legislator right? I thought I could bring justice to this place. I thought I could be a hero and do the right thing. It’s only when I finally joined that it was all just a load of crap.”

“So you’re just using this to fix your hero complex?” 

She looks at you, offended. “No! I- well maybe. It’s just that this is all so stupid. I found them in the bar. I thought I would turn myself in and be treated well. But the more I thought about it they were doing this for a reason. They all had some sort of spark in their eyes one that excited me, like the one you had. I thought this could change that everyone would be treated equal.”

You still feel angry. “Then why did you hide it all by yourself? You could die.”

“So? We are all dead. This kingdom is slowly dying. I want a new one where things could change. I’m a High blood, with a good status and yet that’s not enough. Am I selfish because I want more? I mean I’m technically defying all that I wanted and stood for, but change can’t come so easily. With this rebellion it could do something. The things I want to do can be achieved by this. I can use my powers to help.”

“Do you even know how this is going to end?”

“I really don’t, it will take too long to find out, but I want to trust this, even if it all falls down. That’s because I believe, in mind it’s the right thing to do. I am willing to take all the consequences, I just want to see this to the end, which is stupid since I can’t even see but-”

You cut her off. “So why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve understood this, I mean we both have marks.” For some reason you feel a little exhausted.

 

“I-” She hesitates. “I didn’t want you to-”

“Get hurt? Terezi, I know how you think in that crazy mind of yours.” You sigh. “You can’t protect me anymore. You said it yourself, you wanted everyone to be treated equal, so stop treating me like some weak low blood.”

You feel yourself sweating. “I’ll join you in this stupid thing alright? I’ll be your eyes and we will see this in the end together.”

She looks at you in shock. Then she walks straight to you and hugs you. You return the hug and she starts sobbing and mutters a thank you. You would do anything for her because she’s been with you the entire time. You just want her to be happy.

Kids= Eavesdrop

All of you are standing behind the door listening in. This is so wrong.

“So does that mean he’s joining us?” John asks.

Dave nods. “Think so, I mean he may be an ass but he’s also okay.”

Jade sighs in relief and Rose nods. “He will be very useful.”

Jade looks confused. “How come?”

“Well,”

“I think Rose is trying to say that he will be someone who can bond everyone together.” John says.

Rose smiles. “You took the words right out of my mouth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Karezi intensifies* Oh well here is a super long chapter. See you guys in a week! (Ugh exams)


	8. Meeting in the Kingdom of Derse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some boring meetings.

There are rumors of a place only to be found in your dreams. A kingdom that stands far above Skaia. They say that exists in real life but no one has reached there. A kingdom only meant for the dreamers who could change anything. There are many ways to describe the kingdom, one that shines with golden pillars and one that stands with obsidian pillars that glow a ghostly purple. Yet no one knows there are two of them. How could they? No one has ever really been there, these are just random comments made from people,a fantasy that children would dream about. A fantasy of what you ask? Of a kingdom far away from this one crumbling into ruins.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade= Go to sleep

Wow eavesdropping is really tiring. You decide to go take a nap in your own room. Before you close the door you hear a bunch of laughter and a frustrated Karkat scream. You have a small smile on your face as you rest on your bed and you slowly close your eyes as you drift off to dreamland.

No just kidding the place isn’t called dreamland it is actually called-

Dream!Jade= Open your eyes.

You awake on a golden bed. You yawn and look around. You are in your room, filled with many different types of plants. You smile. It looks exactly like your home back on the island. You kind of miss your place over there, but you’re glad meeting new people. You look out the window of your own tower. You see eleven different towers around all sharing the same golden glow. You dare yourself to try and look at the other towers but you don’t. That would be rude. Perhaps they are all still asleep and haven’t woken up yet. You kinda wished they did though, you want to meet new people. 

So instead you decide to jump out the window and try to fly out until-

“Yo Harley wake up, you can’t sleep yet!”

Jade= Wake up

You open your eyes to see Dave an inch away from your face. Your reaction? Kick him.

You kick him in the stomach. “What the heck are you doing in my room?!”

He groans. “How is it possible that you keep hitting me? And it’s only like what, the afternoon?”

You huff.”I can sleep whenever I want.”

“Yeah well not today. you can’t fall asleep when we just get a new member. By now we need to start having actual meetings about this rebellion.”

You sigh. “Can’t we start tomorrow?”

You hear a tsk from someone leaning on the door. “I’m afraid not Jade, the more people we have in this group, the more we have to start creating some guide lines. So I would like Karkat and you to learn some guidelines.”

You whine. “But Rose.”

John cuts in. “Jade we have to start being more productive and in this group we need to be more efficient. So we have to work things out.”

You sigh and throw a pillow at them. It hits Karkat in the face. “What the fuck was that for?”

“You guys suck.” You get up and walk to the conference room, getting prepared for the boring meeting ahead of you.

Jade=Be the girl who isn’t going to this meeting.

Your name is Aradia Megido and you are in the girl’s home. She smiles at you but tells you not to get too comfortable. You give her a quizzed look. She sighs. “Because we have a meeting to go to.”

Haha the irony.

“Meeting?”

“Yes, well not here, more up in space.”

“Space?”

She leans in. “Have you ever heard rumors about the two kingdoms in space?”

You shake your head.

“Well, rumor has it that way above Skaia a golden kingdom can be found. Another says it is obsidian. Well, whatever, it is to be told that no one can enter there.” She pauses for dramatic effect. “Unless when you're dreaming.”

Before you can reply she tells you to close your eyes and tries to make you sleep. Except you can’t you’re a ghost, how the hell would that work? She tells you to shut up and do it anyway and surprisingly you feel tired and go to sleep

Dream!Aradia=Get up

You wake up in a bizarre place. Instead of the room you were in with the girl you are now in a purple room looking strangely like your own. 

“Oh so that's what you look like.”

You turn around to see the girl in pigtails waiting for you at your window. “Where am I?”

She smiles. “Welcome chosen one, to the kingdom of darkness.”

“Where?”

She laughs. “Oh sorry that sounded really sappy. Hey are you going to get up or not?”

You sigh and walk towards the window. You gasp you are in a really tall tower and then you realize her. She’s floating.

“Are you going to come out or not?” She patiently stands on the air as if it were solid. “Don’t worry you won’t die here, you can actually fly, and besides I’m not going to kill you.”

You look at her and then hesitantly leap. Wind sweeps you up and the adrenaline hits you. Shit you are going to fall. Shit. You wait for the impact. Wait. You open your eyes to see the ground just an inch from your face.

The girl floats down to you her laughter getting closer as she gets closer. “You didn’t need to jump like that.”

You ignore her comment. “So where are we again?”

She pauses, probably because she is still laughing. “Derse. The kingdom of darkness, the kingdom of the furthest ring and faraway from Skaia as possible.”

“And how did we get here?” 

“We didn’t travel here, we were here from the beginning.”

“Wha-”

“Shoosh let me explain.” You shut up by her orders.

“There are two of us in this world, our normal selves which are asleep right now and our dream selves, which are kinda like a clone of ourselves when we dream.”

“What?”

She grumbles in frustration. “I think it will be better if you asked Cole.”

“Cole?”

“In our, um “organization” there are four members. Me, the girl you just talked to before, and two other boys.”

You look around confused. “So where are they?”

“Well hopefully as “she” explained there are two kingdoms, one shines gold the other is obsidian. Me and you are derse dreamers, basically heirs to this kingdom, you know along with the other ten.” She points behind you.

You turn around and your eyes widen. Eleven towers, identical like yours. “Wow”

 

“Yeah I know right? So many of u-”

You don’t let her finished. You start flying to one of the towers.

“Hey! Where are you going?!” She flies to catch up to you and she grabs your arm. “What the heck do you think you're doing?!”

You give her a look. “To wake up the others.”

She flicks your head. “You can’t.”

“Why can’t I?” You shot back.

“Because they will when the time comes, you can’t force someone to wake up here. Once you do they fall asleep on Skaia, and if they are in a dangerous situation or fall asleep in the middle of the street, well they die. These two bodies are linked and if anything happens to the other one, the real one, they both vanish.”

You frown. “So when will they wake up?”

She sighs. “In due time they will, now let’s go to spot we’re suppose to meet up.”  
She flies off and you go after her, feeling uneasy about leaving all the towers. You would have liked to see who were sleeping in there at least.

In a matter of minutes you reach your destination. Apparently it is a tall tower, though not as tall as yours, but has four pillars holding it in place. You continue to follow the girl until you get inside. Inside is a long table with four seats. It seems like everyone is already is here. You recognize the silver eyed girl sitting in a seat with a key etched in it. Another boy sits beside her in another seat except a compass is etched in it. His dark is the colour of night too, except it is more lighter and looks more like a dark, blue sky. You just realize that the two are wearing a different shade of colour, both golden compared to yours and the pigtailed girl, which are a dark purple.

“Oh so that’s her?” Another voice hollers out. 

You look to see a boy lounging in his seat, the one etched with a question mark. His hair is a bright yellow, like the sun and so is his eyes, which look golden.

“Shut up Mark.” Pigtails takes her seat beside him, her seat etched with a flower of some sort. She jesters to have you sit beside her and you feel awkward since there is no seat beside her. Suddenly the floor shakes and a new seat appears with a ♈, your symbol. You look in surprise but then quickly sit down.

The girl with the silver eyes stands up. “So can we let the meeting begin?” Everyone nods and so do you.

She smiles. “Good. Now as everyone can notice we have a new girl here.”

“Oh you're the girl who got killed by the Condesce!”

“Mark!’

You shake your head. “No it’s okay, i’m not sensitive about it.”

The golden haired boy continues. “You shouldn’t be, you had the guts to look at the Condesce in the eyes without being scared. You have just received my utter amount of gratitude.”

The silver eyed girl coughs. “Well anyways I know this maybe all confusing for you especially since we all haven’t introduced ourselves so I’ll go first. My real name is Fate Memori and I am sixteen years old, and currently the youngest one in this group. Everyone in this group has a symbol somewhere on there body and mine is located on the right side of my collar bone. I act as a researcher and archaeologist as my cover. My codename in this group is ruinsDeity and I’m a prospit dreamer. Well that’s it.”

She sits back down and jesters for the guy beside her to go next. He stands up and clears his throat nervously while adjusting his glasses. “My name is Cole Oxford and I am also sixteen years old, currently the oldest in this group. My symbol is located on my left temple and looks like a blood wound. My cover is that I am an astrologist, and a part time librarian, so I guess I gather intel. My codename is savantTotality and I, like Fate over here, is a prospit dreamer.” He sits down quickly. “Mark your next.”

Blond boy whines. “Hey let Lily go first!”

“We are doing this in order.”

“Okay, okay, fine, calm yourselves. Okay so my name is Mark Parker and I currently am a hobo who lounges anywhere.”

“Mark!”

“Just kidding I am a weapon specialist but also acts as a “bard” to entertain High bloods. They don’t know that I am aware of all of their conversations and that I sometimes secretly drug their drinks. My symbol is located on my chest and it looks like a skull, which glows a murky green.”

You tense at that. He has the same symbol as Sollux. You must look strange because he stops.

“Is uh, something wrong?”

You shake your head and tell him continue.

He still looks at you strange but he leaves it be and continues. “Okay so uh that’s really it. Oh and my codename is cardMastermind. Lily you’re up.”

Finally the girl with pigtails stands up. “My name is Lily Nouveau, I own a gardening store and I secretly steal from High bloods. My symbol is located on my left shoulder. I am a derse dreamer and so is Mark, which he forgot to mention. My codename is farceBlossom.

She sits down and you all are quiet. The silver eyed girl, no wait Fate talks. “So you can introduce yourself now.”

“Oh right now? Um, well my name i-”

Aradia= be Jade

Nope you don’t want to do that. You don-

Your name is Jade Harley and you really wish you were asleep right now.  
“Let go of the pen! I’m trying to draw the graph for this group!”

“Shut up Dave as a new member I should be allowed to draw, besides it looks like you are drawing a horrible shipping graph.’

“Don’t judge my drawing!”

“I for one believe Dave’s drawing smells delicious.”

“Shut up Terezi!”

“Oh no crabby pants is having a fuss.”

“You want to draw Karkat? Fine let me help you out.”

“Dave what the hell are you doing?!”

Rose and John sigh. You stare dumbfounded. 

“Like that Karkat? This looks like a master piece.”

“Guys that smells really wrong.”

“Hey don’t blame me Karkat drew it.”

“I did not draw this hideous drawing of multiple di-”

Okay no that’s enough now. Clearly this meeting is going nowhere.

Jade=Be Aradia again.

You speak. “well as everyone knows I am the girl on t.v who got killed. Yeah that was something, but I could tell you it didn’t really hurt though. The symbol I have, as shown on t.v was behind my ear so yeah. My real name is Aradia Medigo and I am a rust blood. I was held captive by the Condesce for three years, my best friend thinks I’m dead and now he doesn’t but now does because of what happened. My lusus died in an “accident” and so did my hive. I have no place to go to except for here. I mostly don’t know what the heck is going on and well that’s all I have to say.”

You sit down quietly. “So what now?”

Cole speaks. “Well we are all still going to take care of you, after all just because you are a ghost doesn’t mean you are still out of danger. Because you are supposedly half dead, your dream self is on a very thin wire between disappearing or not. You are also like one of us and you probably have powers to which would be useful to us. So all in favor of letting Miss Megido join?

All raise their hands you feel slightly relieved. Fate talks. “So as the only one who can see Aradia in the real world I will be the one to watch over her.”

All nod. Mark stands up. “Okay then meeting finished let’s go.’

Lily hits him. “Hey wait a second!”

“What now?”

She pauses. “Well now that it is official that you are joining us it would make sense if you had a code name so you kind of have an alias since everyone thinks you're dead.”

You pause and think. “So it can be anything?”

Cole nods, as everyone is getting from their seats. “Yeah, just be creative.”

Mark ruffles Fate’s hair. “Yeah like this one over here!” He gets a flick from Fate.

You consider your options, until you feel the words slip out of your mouth. “apocalypseArisen. I would like that to be my codename.”

Everyone smiles. Mark gives you a high five. “Well that is a badass name.”

Fate walks up to you, doing the same thing she did when she first met you. She extends her hand. “Welcome Aradia Megido or rather apocalypseArisen to les saisons de la révolution.” 

You smile slightly, muttering okay except this time you surely and confidently take her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it is exactly has the same OCs as my other series but yeah whatever. The other rebellion is doing well I think, sorry it's just OCs just time but still. I want to go in depth with them. As for Aradia she certainly has emotion here just because I just want the plot to work that way. (What I find ironic though is the fact that Jade's sleeping periods and Fate and Cole's periods don't intersect, probably show up in a chapter or something) Oh well see you guys next chapter!


	9. I Honestly Don't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *laughs* I am as just confused as you are.

Dave= Time to Train

“And why the fuck do I have to do this?” You say.

Terezi frowns. “We all have powers dave, it will be nice to use them and learn them so they can be useful.”

You groan. So today Rose tells you, John and Jade to practice using your powers. It has been two hours. “Oh yeah? Then why aren’t you practicing?”

Rose steps into the room. “Because Dave, our powers are different.”

You give them both an annoyed face. “Meaning?”

“Unlike your powers, which are more on the offense, ours are more strategic, and more deal with seeing the future and such. We can’t really train our powers, they just come naturally. You guys have to train because your powers have more of a physical effect. In a dangerous situation your powers could be very useful but can’t be fully be at its full potential if you can’t control it.”

You jester to Karkat sitting on the sofa. “Oh yeah? What about Mr. Crabby pants over there?”

Karkat glares at you. “My powers are like there's too so don’t drag me down with you.”

“That and also,” Rose pauses. “We still don’t really know what you can do Dave.”

You frown. “does it really matter?”

Rose and Terezi answer in unision. “Yes.”

You whine some more until John and Jade pop in. 

Terezi sighs. “We know that Jade can manipulate matter to change its size and John can use the ‘wind’ or the weather to create storms and such. We just need to know what you can do.”

All of them stare at you. “What?”

“Well we’re waiting.”

“For what?” 

“to do your power thing.”

“Well can you all not stare like that? It’s a little creepy.”

“Don’t worry Dave!” John says. “You’ll be fine.”

You sigh. “That’s not what I’m worried about.” You close your eyes and think. You, in no way can do anything with powers. But then why? Why do you have this symbol? You think, trying to cancel everything else out. And then the only thing you can hear is a clock ticking.

TICK

TOCK

TICK 

TOCK

TICK

TOCK

You open your eyes. Where the fuck are you? You look around, you’re in a castle. Wait. No. This place looks familiar. You’ve seen pictures of it, and it shows up on the t.v. No. Fucking. Way.

You’re name is Dave Strider and you are in the Condesce’s castle.

You are so screwed. Shit where is everyone? You stand confused and bewildered.

Suddenly John appears in front of you, coming out of nowhere but the wind itself. He looks exhausted. “Dave! Why are you just standing there? Where are Jade and Rose?”

You stare at him dumbfounded. “Um well-”

Suddenly you both hear a voice. “John! Dave!”

Terezi, instead of wearing her typical glasses is wearing a bandana of some sort, runs through the hallway along with another girl. Your eyes widen. She is soaked in her own blood. “Terezi what happened to you?!”

Terezi glares at you. “Really Dave you want to ask that now? I just got beat up by a fucking clown but no I’m fine!”

John looks at both girls. “Terezi where’s Rose and Kanaya? What about Karkat?”

She looks exhausted, so the other girl speaks. “They uh,I don’t know where are Rose and Kanaya, but Karkat..”

You’re confused. You point at the other girl. “Who the heck are you? And who the heck is Kanaya? And how did we even get here?”

John looks at you, mad. “Dave, right now there is no time for your stupid irony!”

You’re surprised. “I didn’t mean to-”

John cuts you off. He turns to the other girl.“Fate what about your friends? How did it-”

She shakes her head. “The jailbreak failed. I don’t know how but they were prepared for us. Right now we have to-”

“Found you. It must be a motherfucking miracle.”

You all turn around to see two people in front of you. One human and one High blood. They are both wearing the same costume but in two different colours, the troll wearing purple while the other one wears a murky green one.

“Ugh! Why can’t you just die already?!” Terezi screams.

Fate, the other girl, tenses. “We have to leave right now.”

John looks at the two guys surprised. “Isn’t that Mark?!”

Fate shakes her head. “No. Not anymore.”

The human in the murky green costume smiles. “What’s wrong you guys?! Are you sick of being here?”

The other one continues. “Come on, enjoy our show. Stay for our Dark Carnival!!!”

You feel fear in you. What the hell is this?!

Fate talks. “Let’s go.”

You stutter. “But what about everyone el-”

Suddenly a gun is pointed at you right in your face. Fate stares at you her hand on the trigger. 

“WE.ARE.LEAVING.NOW.”

Mark laughs. “What’s wrong Fate,scared?”

She glares at him too changing her gun’s target to him. And she shoots. The loud bang shatters your ears. She doesn’t look if the bullet hits her target or not instead she looks to John.

“JOHN!”

He nods in response, getting the message. John grabs both you and Terezi and Fate clings on to you. Then you feel the wind surround you and you are swept away. 

The wind swirling around you leads you back to your base. John pants clearly exhausted. You start yelling. “What the heck was that?!”

You don’t get an answer. Instead you get silence. Then two other people appear in front of you. 

“Roxy!” John yells. You look at the two figures, both blonde one of them carrying the other.

Fate looks at both girls. “Roxy! Oh my god. Is that Rose?”

You look at her closer and you freakout. Rose has three holes in her chest. Her eyes are closed. She is not breathing. Roxy lays her down. “The Condesce. She- her trident hit her and Kanaya, she was incinerated, I couldn’t save them. Jane and Jake were- I couldn’t find Dirk. Everyone is gone, we failed.”

Terezi falls to the ground,and starts shouting. “NO W3 D1DN’T! NOT 3V3RYON3 1S GON3! W3 CAN ST1LL-”

Roxy shakes her head. “No. We have to accept it. We failed.” She starts crying and laughing. “Some rebellion this turned out to be.”

Terezi still screams. Her voice getting hoarse. “NO! NO ON3 1S D34D! NO ON3 1S FUCK1NG D34D! TH4T C4N’T B3!”

Both John and Fate have their heads down and are quiet. Terezi gets frustrated and grabs both of them.

“BOTH OF YOU! F1X TH1S!!”  
Both are still quiet. 

“WHY THE H3LL 4R3 BOTH OF YOU SO D4MN QU13T?! JOHN YOU 4R3 TH3 D4MN L34D3R FOR CRY1NG OUT LOUD! US3 YOUR D4MN POW3RS! F4T3 YOU TOO! DO YOUR STR4NG3 M1ND TH1NG! H34L MY M1ND! M4KE MY M1ND TH1NK TH4T 3V3RYTH1NG 1S OK4Y!”

You stay quiet too. You really don’t know what’s going on. You barely know half of the people you’ve seen or heard about.

The silence overwhelms you and all of a sudden you hear it again.

TICK

TOCK

TICK

TOCK

You open your eyes to see you're back at the base, the one you were in the first place.

Rose is speaking. “Unlike your powers, which are more on the offense, ours are more strategic, and more deal with seeing the future and such. We can’t really train our powers, they just come naturally. You guys have to train because your powers have more of a physical effect. In a dan-”

You cut her off. “Yeah yeah, in a dangerous situation my powers could be very useful but can’t be fully be at its full potential if I can’t control it. Well you know what I don’t care!”

Rose looks at you surprised. “That’s what I was going to say. How did you-”

“I don’t know! Don’t ask me! Somehow I went to this strange place and everything was so messed up! I probably did this strange power thing! Do I know what it is? Hell no!”

Karkat interrupts. “Wow looks like I’m not the only grumpy pants in here.”

“Shut up Karkat!”

“Hey, Dave calm down.” Terezi says.

“Oh you’re telling me to calm down? You were the one screaming before!”

Terezi gives you a puzzled look. “No I wasn’t”  
You give a frustrated yell and storm out of the room. Bumping into John and Jade.

“Dave? What’s wrong?” Both of them look at you worried.

You don’t reply and instead go to your room and slam the door. You lie down on your bed, thinking about what the hell you saw and what was going on.

Your name is Dave Strider and you don’t know that you just traveled into the future.

Somewhere else at the exact same time.

A young girl is sitting down reading a book. suddenly she feels a sharp pain in her head. A worried ghost girl goes to her.

“Fate, is something wrong?”

The girl shakes her head but she feels odd. Like something like she has experienced something like this before.

“Someone is going to knock on that door in a second.” She says.

The ghost is confused. “What are you-”

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. The ghost is surprised. “How did you know?” 

The girl shrugs and stands up to get the door. “I don’t know, but I have a weird feeling of deja vu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be a chapter of the kids training with their powers. Wow that was way off. So I guess I should explain but I won't, I mean it will show up later in future chapters anyway. But yeah, Dave never really used his powers before so that explains something. (Exams are finally over for this term and I don't even know why I wrote this.) Oh well have fun with this chapter.


	10. Lucky 8reak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The incident in the manipulators point of view.

You always had bad luck you guess or your luck came in a way you actually hated. Unfortunately your luck is still the reason why you made it this far.

You’re name is Vriska Serket and you just received another promotion. Probably because of the execution a while ago of the low-blood Outcast. Well you’re the one who put her in that position anyway. 

Vriska= Go into the past before you found them in their little hut.

You always considered your life a gamble. Make a bet and win, you survive. Make a bet and lose, well you die. You have been in between the two ever since you were little. Mostly because of your lusus. Yes having a giant-ass spider to feed is really hard for a girl who is only like two sweeps old. Especially killing. You didn’t mind killing, it was how you lured people into getting killed which was the problem. When you were younger it was harder for you to drag bodies home for your lusus. also choosing victims was another problem. Your lusus was a really picky eater so you couldn’t feed her humans. She needed to be fed a body every three days, sometimes three bodies a day. That’s how you spent your childhood. Gr8t memories right there.

Now fast forward to when your lusus dies. This happens when you are six sweeps old. You have just made a friend out of Terezi Pyrope. She likes flarping like you do and she is the first friend you ever had. She wears her fancy outfit and you wear yours. The one thing you like especially like is the eye-patch you had even before you met Terezi, something you never took off. The reason your lusus died was probably your fault. You play with Terezi, going out adventuring. You were suppose to feed your lusus though, and she was really hungry that day. So you decided to make a gamble. While you were playing with Terezi with her “justice thing” with you, you would find prey for your lusus. You would pretend that you were playing a game with them, ask them to play and then kill them. You were asking them to play with death and if they refused they would lose. 

While Terezi was busy you would drag the bodies to a place where she wouldn’t find them and hid them there until you guys got tired of playing. Then, immediately when she left you would run to the hiding spot and drag each body one at a time to your lusus. Except you were too late. It seemed that your lusus was extremely hungry that day. She wasn’t there when you came back to your hive, instead she was far away from there, her body buried in rocks. She must of went on a rampage due to the hunger, which made her hit the cliff causing rocks to fall on top of her. Well there went your hard work. 

You are now six and (almost) a half sweeps old. You go with Terezi to both of your jobs. She became an intern to become a Legislator, something you see as utterly ridiculous. You on the other hand became a master of trade and deals. Yeah it’s okay for you, but you want to be more than that, someone that can take control of things. You tried working for royalty and met a pain in the ass called Eridan Ampora. You decided to give up on that but surprisingly you see him as someone who would become useful later on. 

“What the heck are you doing in here?” A young troll asks you. He looks at you somewhat disgruntled and irritated.

You give him a sly smile. “I’m a High-blood too. I have a right to access these files.” You hold up the files triumphantly in his face.

He frowns and swats them away. “I don’t mean that, I mean being in here, a royal military office. It is only suppose to be for royal guards only, military personnel and the exceptions of some Legislators and I know you are neither of these things. Please don’t tell me Terezi snuck you in here.”

“Of course not Eridan!” You exclaim. “I just happen to find myself here, must be my luck or something.”

He scoffs at that. “Okay well you better hurry up, before someone else finds you.”

On that cue another troll shows up. “Now what the mother-fuck is going on here?”

You and Eridan turn around to see a troll with messy hair and a purple symbol on his shirt. He has a calm, serene look on his face.

“Nothing” Eridan retorts. “This High-blood was just leaving.”

He looks surprised. “Are you talking about this low-blood?”

You snarl. “Are you stupid? I’m obviously a High-blood!”

He pauses then laughs in response. “Sure you are. Probably to people below you. But to other High-bloods you are still considered “low”. But I guess you can think like that, if still want to fill up that ego of yours.”

You shout at him. “How dare you! I am just as worthy as you! Who gave you the right to be a pompous- ass?”

“Sister I can be whatever I want.”

Eridan steps in. “I will have you know that I am higher than both of you and I will not tolerate for this sort of behaviour.”

The other troll stops talking and sighs. “Okay whatever prince. By the way the cape is a load of trash.” He continues to laugh until it falls out. “Ugh, I’m almost too sober for this. I’m going to drink some slime.”

He walks away leaving both of you standing there. Your hands are clenched, crumpling some of the files. “Who does the bastard think he is?”

Eridan coughs, then re-adjusts his scarf. “Huh that’s funny, since you act that way too all time.”

“Excuse me? You do that too!”

“So? Everyone does.”

“Then why are you saying that to me?”

He rolls his eyes, as if it’s obvious. “Listen Vriska, that drunk excuse for a High-blood is right. Considering how the spectrum goes you are the “low-bloods” of the High-bloods, meaning all you do or can do is serve the higher up.”

You look down at your feet. He continues. “Unless you want to change that.”

“Huh?”

“Surprisingly you have amazing luck, which I find practically ridiculous. Still, that luck has proven to be helpful to you. When I first met you we decided to become a kismesis. Up until now we kind of gave up on that, because that’s what you wanted and I fully have come to accept that.”

“oh are you still disappointed in that?”

Suddenly his cheeks blush. “No! That’s not the point! Anyway surprisingly you were a person who actually help me get...better in a sense. Consider that a compliment.”

“Uh thanks?”

“What I’m trying to say is that life has already decided to do what you with you and that’s it. Are you just going to accept that? You don’t want to just be considered as someone who is only seen as some smart-ass who only got anywhere by using her luck.”

“Hey-”

He cuts you off. “look keep the files for all I care, it may be more useful to you then I can give a damn. In the next five minutes I’m going on a boat to uh, research some things on the outer islands of Skaia, I hope by then you get better or at least have a higher ranking than where you are now. It would be embarrassing since you are person “connected to me” and it would look bad on me.”

He starts to walk out the door. At the last moment, before he fully walks out he looks at you. “I get that your luck is something really important to you. If so, use it, be something more. Don’t let the luck define you but rather, take it and use it as a stepping point for yourself. Get to the top, no matter what it takes, when you see the opportunity grab it.”

“And by the way you are a total asshole.” With that he walks away dramatically.

You stare at him walking out your mouth open wide. Eridan has just given you a lot to think about.

So thinking about how something stupid everything is, that same day was the day you found them.

Two trolls in a small hut laughing. You actually found them by accident though, stumbled on the road and tumbled down a hill. You were feeling flustered complaining how stupid it was, not putting a sign there so people don’t walk straight into a plot pothole. Damn roads. Anyway you notice the hut and the two trolls. You peak into the hut through the window. They seem to be flarping. You think it’s actually kind of cute, Cute that even in a kingdom like this there are still some people who can act happy. You know, until it crashes down on them. No seriously a pile of trash is about to fall on one of them. Sucks to be that dude- oh wait, the pile froze?

You look at the other troll, a female who looks likes she is hesitating. No way. She is using powers. Not like that psychokinesis but rather something else. Then hits you. She stopped time.

Vriska= freak out 

You are. What should you do? Report this to the authorities, let people deal with this? I mean that girl obviously looks like an Outcast, no doubt about it. If you call the authorities they will get the credit. You should just take care of this yourself, you are a High-blood, it should be obvious you should do this. But then what? Eridan’s and the other High-blood’s words echo in your head.

Get to the top no matter what it takes.

You hesitate. They are smiling inside. Do you have a right to take that from them?

You are still considered low.

Lost in your train of thought, they both exit the hut and you hide behind a bush. You see them wave at each other, saying their goodbyes. The girl walks away in the opposite direction of the other boy.

Suddenly your owns two legs start moving by themselves and your head starts making a plan.

Vriska=Let yourself in someone else’s hive.

What kind of idiot leaves their door open? well that’s stupid, it’s as if he is practically asking for it. You can’t believe you’re doing this.

It was easy to just knock him down, after all you know exactly where to punch to practically make someone immobilized. While inspecting him you discover two symbols on his wrists. The first thing you expect is for him to do is use his powers against you, I mean he has the symbols right? That means he has powers, probably enough power to beat you. But instead he complains and says he doesn’t know what you’re talking about. That’s a shame then, that means that you really are doing this. You give him some mind honey, manipulating him to swallow using your mind control. After that he starts getting acting a little bit different from the honey so you quickly tell him what to do. he nods and leaves to do what he is told. You frown a bit. He easily gave into your manipulation. That’s because he was thinking too much about the other one, he let the negativity of what could happen get to him. And now, because of his weak mind it was going to happen.

Anyway it’s time to start step two of your plan.

...You are now standing a reasonable distance away from the female troll’s hive, the one you saw do the “freeze time thing”. You see what’s about to take place. The girl comes out, she sounds surprised and excited. Idiot, she doesn’t know what’s coming to her.Man she is talking alot. You are waiting for him to try and kill her, use his strange lazer eyes to fire. And then it happens. 

Two rays of blue and red collide with her hive. You shield your eyes from how bright it is. Then you open them again.

All you see is fire and rubble. The male troll is still adjusting to what happen. Shit, time to get to work. You take a guess at how long you have before he realizes or when the mind honey wears off. About a minute and a half. Yeah you can handle that. You run straight into the rubble of what used to be a hive. You are trying to find her. Instead you see the dead body of her lusus, a ram. Nope you don’t need that. 

You glance around until you find her. She is lying on the ground unconscious. Good, saves you the time instead of punching her in the gut. You immediately grab her body, you’ve lifted heavier before and start running away from the scene. You manipulated the male troll to think he was going to kill his friend. Instead you told him to make it look like he killed his friend and also to not remember she said that. Now he will think he killed her, making her disappear like a ghost. Not that it mattered anymore, no one would care that she would be gone except for her friend.

Adrenaline fills you and laughter comes out of your mouth. The laughter does not come from the whole plan itself, but rather from how stupid all this is.

Use it as a stepping stone for yourself.

Well there is no looking back now.

one day later

You have given the Outcast to the Condesce herself. Surprisingly you were sent to her immediately to be interviewed by her. At first you are nervous but it quickly settles down. She asks you how you found the Outcast.

You shrug. “Just my luck i guess.”

She laughs at this. “well your luck has just given you so much opportunities.”

When you hear her voice you hear how strong and regal it is, what you would expect from the ruler of Skaia.

“You know we need more people like you, taking care of those worthless Outcasts.”

You nod. You both proceed to talk until a servant of hers tells her she has a meeting to get to. She tells you to keep the Outcast thing between you and her. You agree.She thanks you for your service and that it will not go unrewarded. Then she leaves and another servant guides you outside.

Within the next few hours you get a promotion, a royal advisor a job higher than a Legislator and at the same rank as Eridan. Basically you are someone who the Condesce trusts. It may seem she has more in store for you. 

You tell Terezi about your promotion and she congratulates you. What you don’t see is her frown or the skepticism in her eyes.

You tell that drunkass about the promotion, he’s too drunk to care.

Eridan arrives a week later and hears about it. He asks what you did to get a promotion so quickly. You tell him a gambler doesn’t reveal their tricks. He frowns and says that magicians don’t reveal their tricks. You tell him to shut up. He smirks. You both leave it at that.

You approach your hive tired from a hard day's work. You go up to your washroom and splash water on your face. Then you remove you eye patch from your right eye. There it is, your symbol.

Instead of where your pupil should be a golden sun glares back at you in the mirror. It’s an odd place for an Outcast symbol to be, but it doesn’t bother your sight. 

You’re a liar.

You frown.

You’re an Outcast yourself, and yet you turn against it, be greedy enough to those who have powers like you. You don’t deserve the promotion, you should be killed.

You look at yourself in the mirror.

The only reason you have your luck is because of your symbol.

You did what you had to do. In Skaia you have to do what it takes to survive. You don’t want to be seen as someone who is lucky, but rather someone who can do things by herself. You are only going to use this luck as a stepping point, from then on you won’t need it anymore..

You just hope no one finds out you’re an Outcast, you don’t want it to blow up in your face.

Vriska= proceed to the next day.

You go into the castle the next day. The guards let you pass. Of course they do, you have power now. You proceed to walk until you reach a dead end hall way, or what seems to look like one. You walk all the way down to the dead end where a table is, holding a fish tank, except with no fish but rather a small tower, a decoration. You put your hand into the tank tilting the tower like a lever. 

Click!

A secret passageway appears on the right wall and you immediately go in without letting anyone follow you. You walk down the staircase all the way to the bottom level.

You are now in the prison. You took the secret way in so people won’t get suspicious. You walk by each jail cell. Most of them are empty because these cells were reserved for special prisoners. You stop at a single cell, ignoring the four other prisoners in the other cells.

A single person looks up at you. Her hair is wild and her eyes solid, no expression showing in her face. On her wrists are bracelets that sustain her powers.

You smile at her. You have just recently learned her name when they “showed” her death on the news.

“Good Morning!” You say. Of course for her morning wasn’t good, you’re just taunting her.

She doesn’t reply.

You lean in closer to the bars.

 

“How are you doing-”

A low-blood Outcast like her is nothing compared to you. Even if she does has powers.

“-Miss Aradia Megido?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter basically focuses on Vriska. Of course she was the one who did it. It's been a month since I updated, oops. Anyway i'll try and update again soon. Please leave any comments if you had any.
> 
> Next Chapter: The Season of Ghosts (and no it is not October.)


	11. Season of Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Aradia has been doing the last three years in prison and the people she met.

Seasons come and seasons go and sooner or later they will all end and move on. The same goes for you four, those who started this, the seasons of change. You also had marks that binded you, the ones that made you Outcasts. Though sadly you were not any of the chosen dreamers, belonging to neither a kingdom of light nor a kingdom of darkness. No you four had a different job to do, to train and take care of four of the chosen ones. 

The boy with night blue hair and eyes of blue and purple, whose symbol, blood can give him the best understanding of others to become a leader.

The girl with the same night-sky hair, except it’s pitch black, eyes silver like the moon and the symbol of the mind, the one who can calm the distressed minds.  


The boy with golden hair like the sun, the same colour as his eyes too. Within that bright appearance lies a wild card, a child causing doom and devastation.  


The girl with light, blonde hair and eyes a mix of pink and orange, the colour of a sunrise. She has a way of controlling or releasing people’s true emotions, especially rage.  


You four took them in and taught them what you knew, even though your ages were not that far apart. This was what you were supposed to do, foretold by a seer of blood long time ago. 

Summer, the unknown one, the wanderer child. He who has so much light but hides within the shadows of it.  


Spring, the mother, caregiver, which are lies because she is a harvester. She is a person who cares for life and growth but can easily end it.  


Fall, the huntsman who moves with swift breath, the hunted and yet the hunter. The season who can be anywhere but is the final one to see everything disappear.  


Winter, the patient one, her eminence who was to inherit the kingdom, but instead waits in the white silence in the void.  


You four who are willing to give up your freedom so the chosen can make the change, to make the kingdom anew. I suppose that’s why the ones who you taught named their change after you. In your place those four other chosen created the group in memoriam of you seasons. Because you were les saisons de la révolution or rather, to clarify The Seasons of the Revolution.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You are now someone who people never knew about. You are a person who conceals herself in the void and has been in hiding for most of your life. Well now you are about to do something to reveal yourself. Man this is a stupid thing to do. Your name is Elurra Baridi and you are the leader of a group that would later be called Les Saisons De La Revolution by the friends and peers you will soon leave behind. Though in this group you use codenames to make sure no one’s true identities would be found out. 

“Ugh, I can’t believe we’re doing this.” A female troll says, more nervous and anxious than you ever heard her speak .

You roll your eyes. “Relax Harvester I think we will be fine.”

She pouts, fixing her side ponytail underneath her hood. “We are basically asking for a death wish.”

“Hey I thought we all agreed to this.” A male troll speaks out, codename: Wanderer.

“We all did. You know, unless you want to back out on it.” You say nonchalantly.

“Oh, of course we’re doing this, I wouldn’t want to miss this huge opportunity!” Both say.

You smile.

Suddenly a the fourth and final member of this mission speaks out. “As your advisor I must say this is the craziest, stupidest and most absurd plan you have ever made.”

“Huntsman, you were the one who helped me come up with this plan.”

“Yeah, well shut up. And would it kill you to call us by our real names rather than our code names?”

You shrug. “Maybe, I don’t know. You were the one who wanted code names in the first place too.”

Clearly annoyed the Huntsman changes the subject. “Fine, whatever your Eminence. Are we ready to go?”

All of you four nod, no turning back now.

“Okay people, hoods on! Time to storm a castle.”

A stupid thing to do would probably be like pissing off someone who is of higher ranking than you. Something even stupider than that is to be a complete jerk to that person and completely go against everything they say. Then the worst thing you can do by then is to go to that someone’s house wreck their shit and act like you own the place. Yeah that basically sums up your plan in general. You are going to wreck the Condesce’s castle. You are going to get yourself killed, but man it will be so worth it.

You are now a troll named Duille Outono and you are the one called Huntsman. You are the advisor to the leader of your group, Elurra. Normally you would disagree with this plan, seeing how irrational it is but right now it is the best plan you have. The Condesce is getting pretty infuriated with your rebellion. You four have subtly started to mess up her plans, destroying weaponry and information she needs. Your rebellion hasn’t involved the public but what you're doing is enough for her to start putting wanted posters up and have the most deadly spies try to catch you. Now normally this would count as a victory for all of you but nope. She is very close to finding out your identities and where your base is. You can’t risk her knowing that you are hiding others, the ones from the prophecy. The only thing you can do now is surrender and give up the fray. But not yet, you still have one more thing to do.

The four of you split up into two groups. You and Harvester on one side and Her Eminence and Wanderer on the other.

Elurra speaks. “Do you guys know where you’re going?”

You nod and so does Harvester. Elurra, Her Eminence nods. “Good then, we will meet up at the rendezvous point.”

And with that you guys set of to do your different jobs. 

If you remember correctly the computer/ library room where all the hidden info is in the left wing. Damn this castle is huge. Hopefully you will not trigger an alarm or something. As you two run through the hall you hear an explosion far off in the distance. That must be Elurra and Soleil, the Wanderer. They are both causing the distraction so you can do what you need to do.

“It’s the intruders!” 

You look up in front of you to see two guards running up towards you. You swear softly and aim your crossbow at them.

Maluwa, codename:Harvester stops you. “I got this.” She steps ahead of you gripping her weapon, a huge death scythe, preparing to enter combat. The two Highblood guards lash out holding their own weapons to attack her from both sides.

In a matter of seconds, Maluwa swings her scythe disarming both of them and uses the blunt side to knock them both out. 

She frowns. “That was quick.” Sighing you help heave both guards to the side so they don’t block the way. You don’t question why she didn’t kill them, you understand it would just be pointless and messy. You have a grim expression on your face, Maluwa is a graceful but deadly opponent if this was a real fight it would be a massacre.

Finally both of you approach the computer/ library room. Fortunately you encounter any more guards, it seems they went to fight the distraction. Maluwa says she’ll guard the door you get straight to work. You go to the nearest computer and hack into it, knowing the password. You speed through documents. Stress and anxiety get to you, where the heck is it? Then a document catches your eye, there it is. You get out a USB and start downloading all of the contents.

This is it, you have the one file that could destroy the Condesce and her kingdom. Unfortunately for you, you will never really know what it is. As it finishes downloading you grab the USB and head to the book section. Now you just need to hide it where they could find it, but somewhere the Condesce wouldn’t imagine it being.

You walk down to see an old dusty book, that doesn’t look like it hasn’t been touched in ages, perfect. You stuff the USB into the book, making it unnoticeable to the untrained eye. You also put a note their for whoever finds it, hopefully it will be one of your comrades.

You open the door to see Maluwa still guarding the outside. She is panting, a mass of Highbloods at her feet. They are all unconscious. “Did you do it?” She asks in between pants. You nod. “Let’s go.”

You are now the Wanderer also known as Soleil Verano. You and Elurra have been fighting off Highbloods and been destroying stuff. You swing your axe around at your enemies.

You turn to Elurra. “Do you think they finished what they needed to do?” After Elurra hits one of the Highbloods with the bunt of her spear she responds. “I think so, it’s time to meet up at the rendezvous point.”

The both of you head to the direction where you need to go, the throne room. As you approach you see Maluwa and Duille. They see you two and nod. They got the job done. Soon enough more guards show up surrounding the four of you. You swear, knowing where this is heading. Suddenly all guards slightly lower down their weapons. A tall figure ordering them to stop.

“My, my what do we have here?” A voice says

You shiver at the voice, it’s her, the Condesce.

Elurra speaks out, loud and daring. "Just coming to visit, and wreck your stuff."

"Oh really? Well isn't this a familiar sight, it seems like history is repeating itself."

Elurra laughs. "Oh yeah that thing with our Ancestors, I seem to remember you tried to kill them off to get the throne. You know, technically all this is supposed to be mine seeing i'm a fuchsia blood too, the descendant of the original ruler."

The Condesce is unfazed. "Oh yes, I was wondering when you would show up. You have been hiding for a while I see. And now all four of you show up at my door step? How lucky of me! Now what are all of you really doing here?”

Elurra still speaks valiantly. “Isn’t it obvious? We are here to surrender.” She drops her spear and the rest of you do too.

“You are aware that you four are asking a death warrant.”

“Fully aware, but then again you have been looking for us for a long time, I thought it would be unfair to keep you waiting.”

The Condesce smiles, a sharp-toothed grin on her face. “Well I don’t wish to go against your orders, your Eminence." She turns to one of her guards. “Miss Serket, if you please can you send them to their special rooms?”

A troll steps out, a cobalt-blood you assume. She wears an eyepatch over her left eye and she grins. She bows. “Of course.”

You snarl at her as she leads all four of you along with guards watching you. You look at everyone else, Elurra, Duille and Maluwa. They all have straight faces, unfazed by what happened. They all follow obediently the way Condesce expects it. You laugh harshly. You are all going to die.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You’re name is Aradia Medigo and you are a ghost. You have just recently joined this revolution of four humans, all Outcasts. You have been living at their base for a while now and still there are a lot of things you need to learn about them. There are still questions you have, like the four bedrooms with door always shut closed or the four lusus’ they keep. You would ask them about it but none of them can really see you except this one girl named Fate. She says it’s because of her eyes, being able to see the silver linings. You don’t object and leave it at that. Though recently Fate has been trying to make the others see you.

“Mark stay still!”

“No way, I don’t know what you’re doing with your crazy mind powers!”

Both Mark and Fate are arguing at each other. You silently watch them both.

“Just calm down, you’re being fidgety!”

“Ugh what are you trying to do anyway?”

“ What I'm trying to do is uh, ‘heal your mind’? Wait no, not that. i’m trying to enhance your mind so you see what I see. Since your mind is the main computer room for everything you can see, hear, feel and such i want to try and increase your mind power to see Aradia. Does that make sense?”

Mark sighs. “just do it already so i can get this over with.”

“You’re not the one using their powers.” Fate mutters. She places her hands on his head and a faint, teal symbol appears on his forehead. Fate closes her eyes concentrating. Mark stays still, with his eyes close.

“Are you done yet? Your powers are making my head feel weird.” Mark complains.

“That means it’s working, now let me concentrate.”

After another few seconds Fate let's go and the teal symbol disappears from Mark’s forehead.

“Now open your eyes, do you see her?” Fate instructs.

Mark slowly opens his eyes and starts looking around the room. His gaze stops when he sees you.

Immediately his cheeks blush. “Has she been here the entire time?”

Fate nods. “Yeah.”

“And you didn’t say anything?”

“Does it really matter?”

“So basically she has been watching silently at us while you were doing your mind power thing?”

Fate soon realizes what he means and her cheeks turn a slight pink. Then it quickly disappears. “That doesn’t matter, the point is, can you see her or not?”

He nods and points at you. “Yeah she’s right over there.”

You frown. “Pointing at someone is rude.”

“Well being deadly quiet in a room while watching two people is disturbing.” He argues back.

“You wouldn’t even hear me if I talked.”

“Well now I can.”

Fate cuts in. “Well it seems like it worked, judging how you guys are arguing with each other. Anyway i’m going to find Lily and Cole and do the same thing to them too, so they can see you Aradia.”

Mark rubs his head. “Why are suddenly doing this now anyway? I thought you said you were going to watch over her.”

“I did say that, though unfortunately I have some business to attend to.”

“Like what?”

“Some archaeological things, I’m going to be traveling out of Skaia for a few days. That’s why i want you guys to be able to watch Aradia while i’m gone. Not that i don’t trust you Aradia, i just need to make sure you all get along.”

You nod your head and Fate sighs. “I’ll be leaving soon, so I have to find Lily and Cole. Mark, try not to do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

“Can’t count on that.” He replies with a wink.

She rolls her eyes but a small smile shows on her face, then she leaves the room.

You have been with this group for a while now and you are still taking in the fact that you died just a while ago. It doesn’t bother you, but you still have a mission to do. You have to find everyone else just like what they told you to do.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Past!Aradia= Wake

You wake inside a jail cell, tired and confused. You try to remember what happened last but your mind seems a little foggy.

“Oh you’re awake!” A voice says.

You turn around to see a female troll wearing an eye patch on her left eye. “I thought you were never going to wake up.”

You try to talk. “Wha- where am I?”

“Isn’t it obvious? You’re in a jail cell.”

“Yes but why?” You ask.

She smiles at you. “For being an Outcast of course.”

You’re eyes widen. “How did you-”

She cuts you off. “You know you have to be more careful when using your powers. Even in that little hiding place of yours you should be more careful.”

You stare at her with shock. She continues. “You’re lucky that your friend didn’t get captured too. He even had two symbols!”

“How did you catch me?” You say, glaring at her.

“With some help, manipulation, but mostly luck.”

You feel anger rising in you. Your symbol glows. The female troll looks at you un-amused. “Don’t try using your powers, the bracelets on your wrists will react and-”

Suddenly you feel a shock of electricity go through you. You swear.

“-electrocute you.” She finishes. “Basically you can’t use your powers. You’re stuck. You might as well accept it.”

“And why would I do that?” You growl gripping on the metal bars.

“To protect your friend of course.” She says. Your face changes a bit and the girl notices.

“He is important to you right? Well you should be glad it’s you in that cell instead of him, because technically he is more dangerous than you. But of course I got you because you were the one who can use their powers.”

You watch her in silence. She goes right in front of the cell and has her arms crossed. “Now here’s the deal, you stay here,don’t escape and obey. You will do whatever I or anyone else who is important tells you to do. As long as you obey we won’t take your friend and make him suffer the same way you’re going to. Now do we have a deal?”  
You consider your options. You can’t use your powers. You’re in a cage. This troll is threatening you. You have no options.You are basically stuck in a situation with no way out. You also don’t want Sollux to get hurt or get caught in this. The only option you have is to accept. You nod your head reluctantly at her. She smiles.

“Great! Name’s Vriska Serket by the way. We are going to be spending a lot of time together Miss Megido!”

You don’t question how she knows your name, instead you sit down in your jail cell accepting what is going to happen to you.

For the next following days you reluctantly follow Vriska Serket’s orders. They aren’t that difficult though, she just asks you to do some experiments and tests for scientists researching your powers. During the tests you still wore the bracelets on your arms, that way you couldn’t use the whole potential of your powers. 

You have been following this routine for a week now. You have not seen the outside of this facility nor made contact with anyone except for the scientists and Vriska. It seems that you will be stuck here alone forever. Okay maybe not forever.

“Hey watch it!”

You wake up to the sound of a male troll yelling. He sounds annoyed. “I can get in the jail without your help.”

You hear Vriska’s voice. “Just shut up and do what you're told!”

“Yeah because that’s how it’s always been like this right? Highbloods against lowbloods?” He replies with a harsh voice.

Another unfamiliar voice speaks. “Soleil, just listen to them.” The voice belongs to another female troll. Her voice sounds timid and nervous.

Vriska laughs. “See? At least your friend has more common sense than you. Congratulations Aradia it seems as if you’re not going to be alone in this prison anymore.”

The male troll voice scowls. “Who the heck is Aradia?”

The female troll voice responds. “I think she is talking about the female troll in the cell beside us.”

You sit up, groaning, you don’t like people talking about you while you’re in front in them.

You turn to your left to see two trolls. You blink, your eyes still adjusting to the light coming from the windows.

You see the male troll frowning, his hair looking like flames like his horns. In his eyes a fire burns, furious and dangerous. The female troll on the other hand has a much more calmer demeanor, her long hair tied up in a side-ponytail, her eyes hold a calm nature. Her horns look like branches of a tree.

“You must be Aradia,” The female troll says, with a calm, relaxed voice. “My name is Maluwa Wiosna and the hot head over here is Soleil Verano.”

“My name is Aradia Megido.” You say, formally introducing yourself.

“Oh and the two behind you are Elurra Baridi and Duille Outono.”

“Other two?” You question. She points behind you, from where you're facing to the jail cell to your right. You slightly jump, startled. You never noticed the other two before. Well they seem certainly quiet and mostly closed off. It is another pair of a male and female troll. 

This male troll has his hair in a short ponytail, his horns looking like waves. He looks like he is daydreaming, his body relaxed like a peaceful wind. The girl on the other hand looks alert. Her horns look like icicles, her hair short and sharp. In her eyes lies an icy glare that sends you shivers.

“I’m guessing you’re like us right?” 

“Huh?”

“Well you got to be in here for the same reason we’re here for.”

“Uh what?”

All four sigh raising their wrists to show you something. Your eyes widen. They are all Outcasts. Their symbols glow at you in various colours. The boy with fire for hair with a symbol of the sun. The calm girl, Maluwa with a symbol of what looks like two vines growing, it glows brown and green. The boy with his hair tied up, showing a symbol that glows light blue and looks like two waves. Finally the girl with the icy stare shows a symbol that glows a dark blue you can’t really identify.

You look at all the symbols shocked and after a while they put their wrists down. “So you’re all Outcasts too.”

They all nod. “Your one too, aren’t you?”

You show your symbol, the one behind your left ear to them.

The guy with the ponytail, who you assume is Duille looks closer. “Oh so you're aspect is time.”

“What?” You say confused.

He looks at you weird. “You don’t know what your symbol means?”

You shake your head. “No only that I can use powers that allow me to stop time for a short period of time in a certain area.”

Maluwa questions you. “So you don’t know about anything else, what your symbol means or the powers you have or the reason you have it in the first place?”

“I thought it was bad luck.” You say frowning.

They all laugh softly. “Wow so there’s a lot we have to teach you.”

“About what?”

Duille starts listing things off. “A lot of things ,like the prophecy, ancestors and-”

“Wait! Just a second, this is a lot to take in. What the heck are you talking about? Prophecy? Ancestors?” Your mind is confused.

Elurra, the one with the cold eyes sighs. “Well I guess we should get started. Seeing as we are stuck here, we have a lot of time on our hands.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Over the next three years you are experimented on by scientists. You obeyed every order you were given all for your friend. You questioned the others of what they are going to do with all of you, if they are just going to experiment on you forever. Elurra laughs harshly. “Isn’t it it obvious? Once their done with guinea pigs like us, testing and tormenting everything about us they are going to dump us in the trash. We are going to die, executed by the Condesce herself.”

You nod grimly, of course this was the end game. You knew this was going to happen the minute you were stuck here. The fact that you thought about death even before this is just weird, but you just assumed it was something that would eventually happen.

You mumble a question to all four of them. “So if we are all going to die can we have a corpse party?”

Soleil looks at you confused. “What?”

“A party,” You say louder this time. “Like a party to celebrate even though we’re going to die.”

All four look at you strange,then they all laugh. “Sure, why not?”

So that night you guys were loud, and wild. You talked and laughed as if the world was about to end. You didn’t care if you were pissing off the guards, you guys were the one stuck in the jail cell.

After all that noise you guys all settle down. Now you five were just having a quiet conversation.

Soleil starts talking first, it starts off with something as stupid as using his powers to just to burn someone’s pants off. He sighs. “You know there is more after death.”

“What? Why would you bring that up now?” Maluwa says, chastising Soleil.

He sighs. “I don’t know, I guess if we are going to die I want to get everything off my chest, which is stupid.”

Duille continues. “Well we did all we could, let’s just hope those kids will continue where we left off. Shit they must be so mad right now.” He pauses for a second then he turns to you. “Hey Aradia?”

“Yeah?”

“You will be able to do this right? Finish this prophecy?”

You laugh. “What are you talking about? I’m going to die too.”

Maluwa cuts in. “Yes but I think you will be the one who will be able to come back.” She thinks, trying to find a better way to explain this. “You mentioned that you are able to communicate to ghosts right? Who says that you can’t become a ghost yourself?”

“Well-” You stutter.

“A ghost is someone who still has unfinished business, and you who can speak and see ghost so well may have the ability to become one.”

You hesitate. “But what about you guys? Can’t you become ghosts too?”

Elurra shakes her head. “No, we’ve done all what we needed to do, our comrades will live on and finish their prophecy, you along with them. I think it is safe to say that we are all going to die satisfied. But the same can’t be said for you though, you still want to see your friend right?”

You nod, thinking of Sollux. All four smile at you. You sigh. “I guess I’m becoming a ghost.”

“Then can I request something of you?” Duille and Maluwa ask at the same time.  
“What?”

They smile sadly at you, their eyes grim. Duille speaks in a soft tone. “Before you meet or try to see your friend, it might be hard for you to do, seeing as not a lot of people can see ghosts. But if you meet a girl who can see you, who looks like someone you can trust go with her. She is one of us. Go tell her everything, what happened to us and the instructions I’m about to tell you. Guide them in our place and find the other chosen ones. Can you do that?”

You nod automatically. Agreeing to something without understanding. You agree because you want to do something for the friends you came to make in this prison, as a final reassurance to them. “I promise.”

They all sigh in relief the atmosphere that was once tense now lighter. Elurra smiles. Maluwa does too, her eyes shining. Duille nods. Finally Soleil turns to you, his normal fiery expression turned down like a gentle flame. “Thank you.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your eyes gaze at the picture frame on the desk in Fate’s room. You know it’s rude to look into someone’s room when they are not there but you feel somewhat drawn towards it. As a ghost you can lift some objects or even hold some of them. You reach for the picture frame. 

“Aradia? Are you in here?” Lily calls out. She runs into the room, Mark by her side.

Mark comes in frowning. “Hey why are you in here?”

You stare at them and then to the picture. “I was just looking at this picture.” You quietly mutter.

Lily walks up to you, now that’s she is able to see you. “Oh that!” She exclaimed.

You keep your gaze on the picture. “This is a picture of the four of you, and those four other trolls-”

Lily responds in a cheery voice . “Oh those four are colleagues of ours! They are in this organization too it’s just that they went on a long mission and said that they will be gone for a lo-”

“Enough Lily, why are you so interested ghost girl?” Mark says in a harsh tone.

“Mark don’t be rude!” Lily says.

“No it’s just that…” Your voice wavers off. The picture in your hands looks so happy, everyone having happy expressions. You see Cole sitting beside a female troll, with sharp hair and horns that look like icicles. She has a smile on her face holding another male troll’s hand. He has a closed lipped smile and a short ponytail. Lily is smiling brightly giving the peace sign beside another female troll who looks graceful and calm, her hair tied to the side. To the other side of Cole is Fate, Mark has his arm wrapped hers. Fate putting bunny ears on Cole. A male troll is their tousling Mark’s hair, his hair looking like flames. It looks like a nice group photo. 

You gently put the frame down. The realization coming into your head. 

“Aradia? Is something wrong?” Lily gives you a worried look.

You sigh, trying not to meet their eyes. “Call Cole, I think,” You look at both of them straight in the eye. “There is something I need to tell all of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have a long chapter. Okay so more OCs, but technically they are already dead. I apologize for just shoving them in there but they will show up in flash backs in further chapters. If you understand the Oc trolls last names should be seasons in different languages and their first name is something that relates to that season. 
> 
> Ex. Duille in Irish means leaf or leaves and Outono means Autumn/Fall.
> 
> Other than that there should be more action now. I might update again soon (fingers crossed) until then thanks for reading!  
> Next Chapter: Through Rage We Take Vengeance (You should know where this is going.)


	12. Through Rage We Take Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title is self explanatory.

“Hey Aradia do you know why she is so quick to kill all us Outcasts off?”

“Huh?”

Everyone has fallen asleep in the jail cells. Soleil snores loudly while Duille and Maluwa sleep soundly. The only ones who are awake are you and Elurra.

She is leaning against the wall thinking, her eyes are cloudy. You glance at her wrist, where her symbol is. Void, the dark blue glowing symbol that looks like it could swallow you whole. Befitting of a snow queen.

“Because she is afraid.” Elurra says.

You stay silent and she laughs. “It sounds stupid right? The Condesce, the strongest ruler in Skaia, the one who has all the power-is afraid of us.”

 

“And why is that?” You question. 

Elurra turns to you,a smirk on her face. “Our powers I guess. We have something she doesn’t have. The Signless, someone who rebelled against her after the death of my Ancestor, Her Eminence, he had a prophecy before his death. Remember what Duille said?”

You nod and begin reciting the prophecy that Duille said to you over the lessons they taught you.

Elurra smiles. “Okay I wasn’t expecting you to say it word for word but yeah, pretty much. Me, Soleil, Duille and Maluwa aren’t part of that prophecy. Well I mean like part of the twelve trolls, no that’s like you and some other random trolls. She wants to kill everyone off before that prophecy can happen. But as you can see she has kept us in here and made scientists see how we work and then kill us off. You know what that means?”

You take a second to think and Elurra just answers her own question. “I think she is trying to buy time to do something, to try and kill Outcasts or least scare them to buy time to find a way to combat against Outcasts. What it is though I can’t really tell but you can find out right?”

You nod. “Anyway you four will still die.”

She nods in agreement. “Yeah but to me I would consider this a bittersweet victory.”

“Really?”You say.

Suddenly Elurra’s voice gets quieter. “We surrendered of our own free will to protect those kids, even though were about the same age.”

“You never told me their names, how am I supposed to meet them?”

“You’ll meet them soon enough, the Duille’s protege is the only one who could see you anyway.”

She pauses. “My lusus, a big polar bear, told me that the Condesce killed my Ancestor to get the throne and it caused a war and why lowbloods and Highbloods hate each other. That’s why she’s afraid, because I look like her. For the Condesce, I am a ghost back from the dead to exact revenge. So by surrendering-”

“She gets what she wants.” You finish off.

“Yes, if we let her execute us she will be happy. We are giving her a false sense of security. She’ll be relieved and she’ll lower down her guard. Enough for that silly book nerd of a leader to lead them. Enough for you to find other Outcasts. We are buying time for you guys, hopefully enough time to kill the Condesce .”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aradia= sit at the table and deal with the tension

You have explained everything of what happened in those three years, about the Soleil, Maluwa, Duille and Elurra. Throughout the explanation Cole just nods, understanding everything. Lily’s face looks sad yet she smiles at you, trying to be reassuring. Mark has angry face on. Once you finished Mark was the one to start yelling.

“They were in there the entire time!!! In that castle!!”

“You don’t have to yell Mark.” Lily murmurs.

“For three years they have been in that castle, I have been working in that castle and they were right under my nose. That is a load of bullshit.”

“Mark-”

“Why the hell would they leave like that? They just left a note saying that they left for a mission somewhere else, they lied.”

“They wanted to protect you.” You say.

Mark looks at you, his face is angry and he looks like he could kill you right now. Too bad you’re already dead. “What the hell do you know? You wouldn’t know them like we do, you're just some depressing ghost girl who's just tagging along here.”  
“Mark calm down.” Cole says, the tone in his voice is still calm.

“Really? You want me to calm down? Screw being calm.You don’t want to do any real action or justice here. You just sit down and wait. You know what that does? Exactly, nothing! Cole you are a pathetic excuse of a leader, Elurra would be ashamed of you.” 

“Mark!” Lily says in a loud voice, you’ve never heard her speak that loud. “I understand that you are mad but that is no reason to start pointing fingers.”

He laughs at that remark, except it sounds more like a horrible snicker. “Seriously you guys are idiots. Our friends are dead and been a hell hole in that prison! Lily you just smile like it never happened and Cole you just nod and act as if everything’s fine. Am I the only one who did care? Am I the only one who wondered where they were? Was I the only one to question if they were ever coming back? Let’s face it, we all thought the same thing- they died.”

The words echo around the table. Mark still shooting glares at everyone. His eyes are terrifying, for beautiful golden eyes they look like they can kill you. “And now that we know what exactly happened we are still here waiting when nothing is going to happen. I’m sick of this. Everyone dies here and there and no one cares. Well you know what? I would give the Condesce a piece of my mind and destroy her precious castle, anyone with me?”

A dreaded silence hangs in the atmosphere of the room. “Tch- Of course not, let’s all pretend it’s okay, we are practically useless anyway. Who would want to be near us Outcasts anyway, we’re freaks. If they didn't die they would have abandoned us anyway. Some heroes of the prophecy we are, they were probably just lies to make us feel better about ourselves.It was stupid to bring my hopes up by joining you, I think I was better off living in the slums before I met any of you! I should have just sat there and wait for death!” 

With that final statement he slams his fist on the table. You hear an audible crack and the table itself is destroyed. The legs couldn’t withstand the force and they break under pressure. The loudest sound you hear though, is the sound of breaking glass. The picture frame from Fate’s room you placed on the living room table has fallen to the ground. 

Lily gasps. Mark is panting and gasping for breath after so much yelling. After he realizes what he just did, his eyes widen. The reaction quickly disappears though and he turns away, averting his gaze and not meeting anyone’s eyes. He just walks out, down the hallway. You hear a loud slam, he shut himself in his room. 

The rest of you stand there in shock. Lily is the first to speak.

“I’ll uh, try and talk to him.” Without even waiting for your response Lily leaves. Cole sighs and gets up from his seat and starts cleaning the mess. Maybe you should have waited until everyone was here to tell them.

Aradia= be the grumpy pants who locked himself in his room

You’re name is Mark Parker and yeah you are mad. Of course they all died, of course they wouldn’t come back, of course it would happen all over again. People die, going straight towards to their deaths and then they never come back. It seems to frustrate you, why are you here? Why were you chosen in this stupid prophecy? And what about your aspect? A glowing skull, really? Actually no your aspect is doom. But that scares you. Whose doom? What can your powers do? In truth your afraid that you are going to doom those around you.

You didn’t mean to be so rude to Aradia is just that, how come she is still alive rather than your friends? Okay technically she is a ghost but she still exists. You sigh. You broke the table and the picture frame, oops. Sometimes your destructive power can really get out of control, doom, destroy they are practically the same.

Suddenly your door opens by itself. You turn to look to see Lily standing at the doorway.

You frown. “I locked that door.”

She sighs. “I’m a thief, I know how to pick locks.”

You lie down on your bed and look up at the ceiling. “What do you want?”

“To understand why you caused a tantrum.” She says.

“Shut up. It’s obvious why.”

“I miss them as much as you do, they were our friends, our family. If you felt so strongly about this You could of told someone.”

“Are you sure?” You laugh. “Cole wouldn’t understand and you would just try to be happy, despite how dangerous you really are. And Fate…” Your words start to fade. She just left a while ago to do something, hopefully she will come back. “For someone who can heal minds, I don’t want to burden her with the things in my head.”

“Fine then.” Lily says. “Then I will be your caretaker today.”

“Caretaker?” You question.

“You asked us if we wanted to destroy the Condesce`s castle, here's my answer. I accept.”

“What?” You sit straight up on your bed.

 

She crosses her arms.”You heard me. I want to destroy the Condesce`s castle.Unless you were just bluffing about-”

“No! I mean- uh yeah. I’m serious about destroying the castle or at least try to. I want to give a message to the Condesce that this rebellion is still alive.”

“Then let’s go.”

You nod and proceed to walk out. Lily stops you at the doorway. “We aren’t going that way.”

“Huh?”

She points behind you. “We are getting out through the window.”

“But we’re on the second floor.”

“You'll live. Besides, we don’t want Cole to figure out what we’re doing.”

“Okay then.” You follow her lead and get out using the window. She gracefully lands on the ground while you stumble.

Both of you continue to walk away from the base. “So Mark do you have a plan?”

You pause. You can’t think of anything and a silence grows between the two of you. “...You don’t actually have a plan do you?”

You stutter. “Well, you see-”

She cuts you off. “No it’s okay we’ll figure it out once we get there. But first I’ll have to stop by the shop to get some things.”

“Oh? Like what?” You ask.

“Bombs.”

“Bombs?!”

Lily turns to you. “Well you did wanted to give a message right? Why don’t give that message with a big bang?”

You look at her in shock. For someone who owns a gardening shop she can be quite different from what you would expect. Surprisingly you still nod with agreement. “Sure why not.”

“Also,while we are displaying that message to her we might as well take something there, I am a thief afterall.”

“What are we going to take?”

A sly smile shows on her face as she says the words. “We are going to take vengeance.”

Mark= be the book nerd who’s cleaning up your mess

Your name is Cole Oxford and you are currently cleaning up Mark’s mess. You don’t blame him though, you understand what he means. Right now he needs to let his anger out.

Aradia is helping you out, trying to lift up some of the rubble even though she is a ghost. You appreciate the help though.

“Do you think Lily helped Mark calmed down?” Aradia asks.

You laugh. “Sure, if you want to put that way. I’m pretty sure they are on there way to blow something up.”

“What?!” Aradia gives you a surprised look. “Aren’t they in Mark’s room? Wouldn’t we hear them coming out of the door?” She starts to go to Mark’s room.

You stop her. “Don’t bother, they probably went out the window.”

“But we’re on the second floor.”

“I don’t think that will matter to them.” You say.

“If you knew this before why didn’t you stop them?” 

You sigh. As you continue to pick up of what remains of the table you also pick up the picture from the ground away from the shattered glass.The picture gives you a nostalgic feeling, unfortunately just a fragment of a memory that you will never experience again.

“You know I know a lot more about things than others expect.” You start off. “Mark and Lily don’t really know that.”

“I could have stop him and her, I could tell what they were going to do the minute you started talking about your past.”

You point to your symbol on the left temple of your forehead. The symbol of blood. “If I understand correctly our troll friends gave you a lesson on aspects, right? Do you know what my symbol is?”

“Blood.” She says, a little confused on what you're trying to say.

“Do you know what it means?” You question.

She tries to nod but then shakes her head instead.

“Breath is the opposite of Blood, a symbol that represents freedom. Blood on the other hand represents bonds and connections. Unity. I assumed that’s why Elurra made me leader.”

You pause for a second. “To answer your question, again I could have stopped them but what would that do exactly? They probably would have resented me for my decisions as a leader, that’s why they have to fix their problems by themselves.”

“But they are going to cause chaos if they are planning to do something dangerous.”

You shrug. “Yeah, Rage and Doom are quite a dangerous combo. Then again I don’t think they will be able to truly to move on without doing this. I know what’s it’s like to have a close bond to someone. If that bond was broken due to someone else’s actions I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself. I think that’s how Mark and Lily feel. Mark is a person who is very wary of his powers, despite how he acts on the outside. He believes he will destroy everything he cares about around him. Believe me, I’ve seen him try to do that up close. The only one to stop him that time was Fate, who sadly isn’t here right now. Lily despite her kind and friendly nature was actually the complete opposite when we first met. She has a hard time trusting people, especially because of how she was treated. For her to lose people she cared for she would go back to her old self and use her Rage as advantage to take what she wants. Without me or Fate, who are act more with reason and rationality those two can act wildly, on impulse, the complete opposite of us.”

Aradia nods. “So you’re just going to let them do this?”

“Yes besides they need to set aside their regrets. Luckily Fate isn’t here though.”

“Why not?” 

A sad smile shows on your face. “Because out of everyone she regrets the most and has more of a burden. For someone who can heal minds it seems that she can’t truly heal her own.”

A sad look crosses Aradia’s face. You decide to change the subject. “Anyways, if my guess is correct I’ll know where they will go. This will provide us a good distraction.”

“For what?”  
“I believe you haven’t told us everything right? Well knowing Elurra she would have left a message for us somewhere. Could you perhaps tell me where the location of the message is?”

Aradia nods understanding what you meant.

“Good. Then let’s go.”

Cole= Be the blind girl going to work

You’re name is Terezi Pyrope and you are going to do some of your Legislator cases at the Condesce’s castle. You need to go to the library to get some documents, hopefully it won’t take so long. You're not to fond being in that castle. It smells too much like selfish, egotistical Highbloods.  
As you make you way inside you are greeted by frowning Highbloods, disapproving of the lowest of Highbloods being here. Yup egotistical alright.

“Well if it isn’t Pyrope! What are you doing here?” A voice calls out.

You immediately smell a whiff of blueberry. “Oh, it’s Vriska. I can smell your blueberry scent from a mile away.”

“Of course it’s me! You didn’t forget about me did you? Your flarping buddy? Remember when we did all that adventuring? We called ourselves the Scourge Sis-”

“I have important business to attend to. Stuff that involves justice. I only came here to look at some documents. Now if you excuse me I’m going to the library.”

You smell the blueberry going sour. “Fine then, I have better things to do anyway.” You both walk away from each other. 

You sigh. Ever since Vriska got her promotion three years ago you two have been a little bit distant to each other. You’re not jealous or anything, you just find it suspicious. How was she able to rise up the ladder so quickly? You feel as if there is something you don’t know, something that will affect you later on. You shake your head, for now you have to focus on your job you can can investigate the sudden rise of fame for Serket next time.

You direct yourself to the library. The library in the castle is the only one with any real information. Any library outside would be filled with false lies about history and strangely enough, wizard fanfictions. You need to get some law books just to study up some stuff but while you’re here you might as well look up some other stuff too.

While you’re walking you think about the rebellion and even the girl who died. Her name was Aradia Medigo, that name sounded awfully familiar but you can’t understand why. She was a lowblood so she doesn’t have any high ranking. Her lusus is dead and her hive no longer exists, there is no documents in how it was destroyed. You think about the symbol she had, the one that marked her as an Outcast. It glowed red and it was shaped like a gear, what exactly could that mean? Dave surprisingly has the same mark too on his body, he just doesn’t mention it or show it, especially after his tantrum a while back.Whatever it was he was really freaked out, so after that no one questioned him, you even gave up trying to figure out his powers.

You approach the library guards holding their positions at the front door. Why would they even guard a library, it’s not like there is anything important in there anyway, unless…

You tell the guards you are here to get some law books and they nod and let you in. Within a few minutes you find the books you’re looking for and you soon want to leave as soon as possible but something stops you. You smell something weird at the back of the library, something powerful. 

You make your way down the aisle, the scent getting stronger. Then you stop. You reach out to grab an old dusty book from the shelf. You smell the words. Execution of the Signless? It was a thick book, you can barely hold it. Written by the Disciple it says. You frown, normally they don’t have old history documents because the Condesce is all about the future. You open the book and you hear something fall from the ground. You close the book and put it back on the shelf, then you reach down and pick up whatever dropped. Your hands hold a small object and what seems like a letter. A small arrow? You touch the arrow, realizing it’s a USB. What’s that doing in there? It’s obvious that the letter and the USB are definitely newer than the book. Perhaps this was meant for someone else? You consider this mysterious and put it in your pocket, the USB and the letter, you’ll check it out later. As you leave the library you pass a human, teenage, boy. He smells like books and fresh snow? What is he doing here? You go through the door to realize that the guards are gone. Something is wrong. And then in a matter of minutes, you hear explosions.

Terezi= be Aradia from one minute ago.

You follow Cole to the library in the castle, surprisingly you both were able to get in.

“You should go find Mark and Lily, I already know where it is and I can find what I need for myself.” Cole says.

 

You question why and he sighs. “It’s the same thing I said about Mark and Lily, I believe you have something you still need to do. There is still something or rather, someone tying you down. It’s like you are still trapped in that prison. Go find them, take your revenge, you need to do this. Besides it will help both of you.”

He gestures you to go and you take off in the opposite direction. Both of you? You don’t understand what he means but leave anyway. You have a feeling that he’s right.

Aradia= Be Lily from twenty minutes ago.

You and Mark were able to get in easily. “Special flower delivery!” You say. You tell the guards that you have to give the order of sea anemones for the Condesce. She always changes her flowers. The guards let you in and you smile at them. Little did they know that from aside from the sea anemones, there were about ten explosives and fifteen smoke bombs with you. As you place the flowers you start putting both bombs in random places. You point to where he should put them, what would cause the most and the least collateral damage. You’re not trying to kill anyone, you just want to give people a wake up call.

As you walk around to place the items you notice Cole walking inside the castle.

“Is that Cole?!” Mark asks.

Cole looks in your direction and for a second you think you’re screwed. He instead smiles, like ‘don’t mind me I’m just going to do something important’. Then he walks away.

“What the heck was that suppose to mean?” Mark says. 

You smile. “We’re busted, he knew what we were planning from the start. Anyway he’s letting us continue anyway so let’s get to work.”

Cole has an odd way of leading you guys, in fact he doesn’t seem like a leader at all. Though he does understands what’s best for the group and is willing to let you do something as stupid as this. That’s what you like about him.

About twenty minutes later you are done placing everything, all in hidden places so they are not noticeable. You have one explosive bomb left, you have to figure out what you need to do with that.

A figure floats its way closer to both you and Mark. It’s Aradia.You ask what’s she’s doing here.  
She says Cole sent her here, to join you guys.

“Does that mean you're here to join our little explosion party?” Mark asks.

“Yeah, actually yes.”

“Do you have a target in mind? I still have one last bomb for you to use.” You say.

“I know of someone that could be of interest of you. Someone by the name of Vriska Serket.” She says.

“Vriska Serket?” Mark questions. “That cobalt-blood who got the big promotion? The one who got you locked up in a jail cell?”

 

“Yes, she was also the one to watch Elurra, Soleil,Maluwa and Duille too. If my suspicions are correct we passed her room where she was working at a minute ago.”

Mark smiles. “Then let’s get to work.”

You put the bomb inside one of those 8 ink balls, the ones that tell the future. Aradia marvels on how you know how to make bombs so well and you shrug. You’ve been doing this ever since you were little, you were quite a rascal. Then again you had no choice.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You only had your grandfather with you. Your parents were dead and he had to be responsible for you. He was nice and caring, but there were times where he would be down right horrible to you. Alzheimer's, the doctor said, a disease that would make people forget things over time. You were seven years old. It was a sudden reverse role, you needed to take care of him. Though you couldn’t have a job you tried your best to somehow get money. You had to steal. You stole from others, pickpocketed and robbed stores. You learned how to use knives to threaten others and you learned how to make smoke bombs to use for a distraction. Some of the Highbloods knew this from you and asked you to steal for them, they offered you money. You had a special skill to infuriate others and mix up their emotions, which allowed you to get the job done. And you just accepted it.

After a while you started to resent others. You grew angry because of your kind grandfather, who turn so rude and would beat you if you were late coming home. When he would go back to his usual self he would apologize and walk away, shut himself in his room. You could hear him crying.  
You were mad because you couldn’t help him, mad at others for taking advantage of you, mad at the fact that things wouldn’t get better, mad at the stupid symbol on your arm that just won’t go away. It glowed purple whenever you got mad so you tried to disown it. Use makeup to conceal it, suppress your negative emotions to make sure it wouldn’t glow. You put a smile on your face and just became an actress, faking her life.

One day you went into a gardening shop to steal a rare flower to sell. You were ten years old. Surprisingly the one who owned it was a jade-blood who tied her hair to the side she looked a little bit older than you. You would smile and place a smoke bomb to cause a distraction. She screamed and you ran to grab the flower. But as quickly as you set off the bomb she was able to make the smoke go away using a scythe. Then in a matter of seconds she was able to catch up to you and next thing you know her scythe was so close it was almost digging into your neck. She asked what the hell you were thinking. You got scared, this is the first time you failed to rob something. You threw a knife into her eye. She yelled in pain as her eye gushed jade blood, it looked like paint to you. And you ran away.

You came home to find your grandfather on the floor, you ran up to him. The doctor came in the next day to tell you he doesn’t have much time left. That’s when you realized you were going to be all alone. Later a knock came at the door, it was the jade blood. Her bloody eye was healed, as if it never happened. You screamed. She just smiled at you and asked for your grandfather. You questioned her why and she says she is about to give him an offer. You reluctantly allowed her to talk to him. They talked inside with the door close, after a few minutes you were gestured to come in. Your grandfather said you will be staying with her from now on, you were confused. He apologized and told you to be brave, to stay safe, and to always know that he loved you. He closed his eyes and you realize he died. Tears streamed down your face as you begged him to wake up.

The following day you were lead to a new place to live. It was large, at least four stories high. You wondered why you were allowed to here. Then you were introduced to three other human kids and three other trolls. They all said you were like them, Outcasts with a symbol on their body and powers that were quite odd. You were taught by all the trolls but your main mentor was the jade blood, whose name was Maluwa Wiosna. The symbol on her wrist was Life, meaning she was able to heal herself which explains the fixed eye. She taught you a lot of things and you even help her run to gardening shop.

One time she said she had to do something about your hair so she tied your wild, blond hair into pigtails. You asked her why.

“To make you look more like a child.” She said.

Maluwa was more of a motherly person and acted like a mom. She cared for everyone but when she was mad she was terrifying. A symbol of life who would willingly cause death if need be.

One of the conversations you remember having with her was about you being a thief.

“I-I’m sorry I tried to steal from your store. “You said.

“That happened a long time ago, about three years, why are you mentioning it now?”

You shrug. “Because all of you have done so much for me and now I’ve made friends with all of you. It’s bad that we met because I did something bad to you.”

Maluwa smiles. “But we met anyways and that is good enough.”

“Do you want this world to change?” Maluwa asks.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

She smiles grimly. “This place is horrible, the ruler who runs this place is a complete fool.”  
“What?”

Maluwa immediately pushes the thought away. “Lily you have been a thief all your life. Can you do me a favor?”

“Yes?”

“You always stole for others, but never for yourself. You're allowed to be able to take things for yourself. From now on I want you to do what you want and take what you need. As long as you do something you don’t regret, you’ll be fine.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You guess you can understand what Maluwa was saying back then.

“Lily? Are you going to push the button or what? I can do it if you can’t.” Mark says.

You shake your head. All of you are at a safe distance. It’s true that he can easily snap his fingers and they will all blow up, but no. you want to do this for yourself. This will be something you will not regret. You sigh and start counting down in your head from eight, eight people who were in your group.

Eight-Elurra, your leader who acts cold hearted but is actually really kind. She won’t be able to get her throne now.  
Seven- Soleil, the fiery rust-blood who was loud and destructive. You will never hear his jokes or his loud voice ever again.   
Six-Duille, a serious yet calm troll who would fascinate you with his lessons. He no longer has anything to teach you.  
Five-Fate, she was always so cheerful and understanding back then when you first met, she knew how to calm your mind. It troubles you what taints her own right now.  
Four-Mark, who is childish, carefree and adventurous. He always knows how to have fun. But he is quickly getting more angry and destructive than he should be.  
Three- Cole, the book nerd who always laid back, always trying to learn more to help others. Now he will have to burden being a leader when he wasn’t ready.  
Two- Maluwa, she was what you pictured a mother to be like, so kind and calming. She’s gone now, her shop is for you to take care of now.  
One- For yourself, no more pretending to be an actress, no more doing things for others. Time for you to let anger out.  


Zero- and explosions erupt inside the castle.

Lily= Be Cole

Shit. It’s not there. You are looking at the book nothing’s in there. In fact it doesn’t look that dusty. That means someone else opened the book just before you, probably the troll you just passed. You swear under you breath. You also hear explosions in the distance. Well you guess you should just find everyone else.

Cole= Be Serket.

Everything’s chaos. People are screaming and yelling, what the hell is going on? You head to your room, away from the chaos. You look around. You pick up the lone ink ball on you desk. You ask a question.

"Am I in danger?"

Yes.

And suddenly everything blows up in your face.

Vriska= be Lily

Tears stream your face. Cole runs up to meet all of you.

“Are you alright?” He asks.

You nod, satisfied. “Were you able to get what you needed?”

“Sadly, no but at least something was accomplished today.”

He reaches his hand to you. “Let’s all go home.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay after this chapter there should be no more OCs for a while. This should explain a lot and things are really getting more serious. While Lily was counting down you could understand how everything has changed for them and how everything is different now. In the next chapter we will have a kind of continuation from this one since I couldn't stuff everything I wanted to say in this chapter.
> 
> Next Chapter: Dear Maryam
> 
> IN OTHER NEWS: Homestuck is ending!!! Though I have not been in the fandom for long I glad that I realized the webcomic before it actually ended. Seeing as I probably won't update before Act7 I thank all of you reading so far and bid you a happy 4/13.


	13. Dear Maryam

You hear a blast, like an explosion. You hear a loud thud. The thud happens to be you falling down, after the impact of the bomb exploded right in the face. You think that it was set up by someone, like all the other bombs placed around the castle. Somehow you got the one in your room, lucky you. Now you are on the floor practically drowning in your own blood. It feels warms and that in fact scares you. 

Right now you are looking up at the ceiling, with your one good eye. The other one can barely see anything, so either 1. It’s filled with blood or 2. Your eye is not actually there anymore. You are going to go with number 2. As you look up though you see the ceiling is filled with spiders and cobwebs, wow you need to clean up this room. You also wonder why you are still looking up though, are you really planning on staying here to die? Outside you hear screaming and yelling, either out of fear or out of confusion. Whoever planned this must have some serious damage with the Condesce, though you have to admit that the person who did this planned perfectly. If they wanted to downright destroy the castle they could have, instead they decided to strike fear in their hearts.

You are still debating whether or not you should get up. You’re tired and you honestly don’t want to deal with everyone else outside. Then again you also don’t want to die from bleeding to death in here. You swear, getting yourself off from the floor, which is very hard to do with one arm right now. You also swear at your lucky 8 ball, seeing on how it was right. You wonder whether you should ask another question. 

Your name is Vriska Serket and you're afraid that if you ask the lucky 8 ball another question, you may not like the answer you will receive.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been one day since the bombing of the castle. The news has been on everyone’s mind since it happened. Highbloods have become more strict and the Condesce is certainly not pleased. And everyone believes it was the rebellion’s doing.

Your name is Rose Lalonde and you are not happy with this development. Neither is everyone else.

“So everyone thinks we did it?!” Jade asks. She nervously sits down in her seat. “But we didn't.” 

“Great, just fucking great. Now we have more people blaming us. They should know that’s not us.” Karkat yells.

“Why don’t you tell that to the Highbloods? I’m sure they would love to hear you rant your ass off.”

“Fuck off Strider, and why are you even drinking apple juice at this time?”

“I’m just taking a hold of this ironic scenario.”

“Really? Please do tell David, tell us what’s so ironic about this situation.” You say.

He scowls. “Fine, since you asked so nicely I will tell. We’re a rebellion, shouldn’t we do something else aside from spreading propaganda? Like take physical action? Besides, who cares if we get the credit for doing this, I honestly don’t think there is anything wrong with that.”

“It is wrong if there is no point to it. Geez you guys and your destruction.” Jade says, crossing her arms.

“Maybe there is a point to it, for someone else I mean.” You say.

“What the heck does that mean? Does it mean we are giving some over-righteous turd our rebellion to use as a cover so they can get away with their shit?”

“I honestly don’t know.” You say. “Terezi you were there when it happened, do you have any idea who the perpetrators are?”

Terezi frowns. “No not really, again I can’t see and I didn’t smell anything strange. I was far away from all the explosions when it all happened. Sorry I’m not helping out.”

“It’s okay” You try to give a reassuring smile. “Anyway Jade and Dave you can continue doing whatever. Terezi give more details for us when you come back from the castle.”

“Understood.” Terezi starts walking out the door.

“Wait! I’m coming with you!” Karkat yells out, following after her.

Soon everyone leaves, which means only you and John are the only ones left. He has been silent the entire time during the meeting.

“Not to be rude John, but as the leader it would help if you put your input into the matter.”

You can tell he’s not in mood for talking. He has that sad frown. 

The silence grows until John finally speaks. “Do you think there is another rebellion aside from us?”

“What?” You think it over. “I mean it could be possible-”

“Nevermind. Rose just give me the rest of the info and call in Sollux soon.”

You reluctantly start giving him the papers. “John even if this rebellion doesn’t do anything massive, such as the attack yesterday, we are making a difference. It would help if you didn’t think poorly of what we’re doing. We are getting to our goal, it’s just going to take time.”

He doesn’t respond and you start to leave the room.

“Thanks Rose.” You hear him murmur. You nod and continue to do your job.

Rose= Be the grumpy crab

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are not happy with what you're wearing. “Why do I have to wear this over rated piece of cloth on me?”

“You wanted to come to the castle with me, right Karkles? Well you have to wear your own blood colours.” Terezi says as she walks in her teal Legislator uniform.

“That’s stupid, why do we have to do this?”

“It’s what the Condesce wanted. It’s so that people know where they stand.”

You scowl. 

“If you don’t like this then why did you want to come with me?”

“After what happened yesterday, I want to be there just in case it happened again. I want to help you out when you are in trouble.” You mutter.

A light teal blush shows on her face. “Karkat…”

“Besides why do I have to wear rust-blood clothing?” You complain.

“Deal with it, we have to realistic. Your blood colour is actually red so it’s not like we are technically lying, but no one should know about your mutant blood.”

“Fine whatever.”

“Also, only one person got hurt during the attack. That person was Vriska Serket.”

“Vriska Serket? The spider bitch who got you blind? The one who got a huge ass promotion who is still an ass today?”

“That’s the one. There are some things I have to talk about with her today.”

“Does it mainly involve your past?”

Terezi nods and you try to give her a smile. “Then I hope you say what you need to say.”

“Thanks. Now remember, once we get inside don’t make contact with other Highbloods and don’t piss them off. We don’t want to get in trouble and we definitely don’t want the Condesce to see us.”

You nod and soon both of you reach the castle.

Damn the castle was huge, then again you’ve never been inside, you always spent your time avoiding it. You step inside following after Terezi. You see trolls in various colours, mainly Highblood colours. You get glares from people passing by while Terezi explained that you were a client of hers. 

“Okay so I have to see Vriska can you survive being here for a bit without dying?”

“Of course I can. Now do whatever I’m just going to walk around.”

So soon both of you part and go your separate ways. Then a few minutes later you get into a fight.

Karkat = Be the spider getting her arm fixed.

“Can you hurry I have important business to do.” You shout.

“So do I, you’re just lucky I could help you out in this situation.” Equius says, helping you with your new mechanical arm.

Equius is a Highblood, an indigo blood to be exact. He technically has a higher standing than you do, because you you are a cobalt blood, which is of a lower standing of his . Thanks to your promotion though, you are above him despite the colour spectrum. You guess you can thank him though, he is an expert in machinery and has agreed to fix your eye and arm. Truth be told you did just walk in on him that day and started shouting as you bleed on his carpet. 

“I’m done, you can test it out now.” Equius says, wiping his face with a towel. Man this guy sweats too much.

You smile as you stretch out your new mechanical arm and check out your new eye. “It’s a little rusty but it will do.” You say, trying acting cool.

“Now that I’m done I hope you don’t expect anything else from me.”

“I don’t. Bye Equius!” You start to walk out the doorway. You stop an inch before you step outside. “Thanks though, I appreciate it.”

You get a grunt from Equius as a response and you proceed out the door.

You notice a brown-blood walking bye. “Hey Tavros! How’s it going?”

“Oh, uh, hi Vriska.”

“What are you doing here? You’re normally around with Gamzee right?”

“Yeah, uh he’s coming right behind me. I just need to,uh get my legs checked on.”

“Oh you mean you robotic ones? Yeah it’s a shame that accident happened.”

“Uh, yeah it is. Bye Vriska.” Tavros quickly walks away from you and quickly into Equius’ room.

You smile and go to your own room. Oh you know all about Tavros’ injury, in fact you were the one who caused it.

You open your door to find someone else already inside. The female troll sits down in a seat as she taps her dragon cane. “Hello Vriska, I think we need to talk.”

Vriska= Be Karkat

Okay so maybe this wasn’t the greatest idea. 

“What’s the matter lowblood? Afraid to actually fight us?”

You scowl, shaking your head. You're fighting the cobalt and indigo AGAIN. They probably still resent the fact that they didn’t get to fight you before. Since Terezi is nowhere in sight they got their wish. 

You hold your sickle in your hand, while wearing this stupid outfit. The indigo holds his bat. “Then let’s dance little troll.”

You both run up to each other trying to land hits. Soon a crowd starts forming around the both of you. Highbloods route for the indigo blood, while lowblood servants keep their mouth shut and just watch. 

You swiftly dodge all the swings from the bat and land small hits on him. He screeches in pain as blood drips from him. Soon enough lowbloods cheer. You find yourself yelling.” Yeah how do you like that you over-righteous, dumbass?”  
He laughs. “Just because you get a few scratches on me doesn’t mean you are winning lowblood.” He turns to the cobalt blood. “Hold him down.”

“Wha-” Suddenly you feel arms restraining you down. “Hey that’s cheating!”

“Welcome to life.” He grabs the sickle out of your hand. “I think need a lesson on who’s in charge in here.” He raises the sickle and you freakout. You kick him in the stomach and his cobalt friend too. 

They both fall down and you grab the sickle. You think it’s best if you leave. “See you fuckwads never.” Then you barge your way through the crowd to get out of there.

You can hear them calling you back and them snarling at you. No way are you going back. You sprint out of that castle and try to not make eye contact with anyone. Finally you let yourself inside a clothing store. No one appears to be inside and you let your guard down. You look at yourself and swear. You're bleeding. You see a large gash on your right arm and you swear. The dread is worse than the pain.

“Oh do I have a customer?” A female voice calls out.

Well now you’re screwed.

Karkat= Be Terezi

Her name was Aradia Megido, the girl who died. Her name was so familiar because she flarped with you before, only once though and you wondered why. Back then you flarped with Vriska, her and Tavros who now works as a servant in the castle. It happened so long ago that you can barely recall until now. She was a rust blood, you remember. You and her got along for a bit and you enjoyed talking to her. This was before you went blind and before Tavros had mechanical legs because of some accident. You wonder how long you four were linked to each other. You hate how blind you’ve been for not remembering any of this.

You are currently inside Vriska’s room sitting down. You play with the shattered lucky 8 ink ball on the desk.

She smiles. “Nice meeting you here, finally want to talk to me?”

You don’t answer and you can smell the blueberry souring. “Well look I got a new arm and a new eye that can see eight-fold. Isn’t it nice? Oh yeah I forgot, you can’t see. Sorry you have such a disability.”

You look directly at her even though you can’t actually see her. “I don’t think it’s disability. In fact I think I’m better without it.”

“Really? How so?”

“I don’t have to see your face.” You say flatly.

“Ouch. Isn’t that rude. So what really brings you here? You want to start up the Scourge Sisters again?”

Your face sours when you hear that name. “Let’s just say i’m here to have an interview with you involving a murder case.”

“Of who?”

“Aradia Megido.”

You her laugh. “The Outcast? Your funny Terezi, that didn’t count as murder she was going to die anyway.”

You ignore her and continue on. “I recall you met with her at an early age about four sweeps ago. You and I flarped with her and a troll we know by the name of Tavros Nitram. He also was caught in a serious accident that costed him his legs.”

“So?”

“I have a suspicion that you caused both Tavros’ accident and are an accessory to Aradia’s death.”

“Please Terezi, you’re being stupid. What kind of evidence do you have?”

“Well for one thing your promotion. Isn’t it quite odd that you were promoted easily to higher rank than most Highbloods get in their lives?”

She crosses her arms. “I’m just lucky.”

“Oh yeah luck. It always to seem to work in your favor.”

Suddenly she shouts shouting. “Why are you judging me?! I’m much more better than you and you’re probably just jealous of me.”

“Why would I be jealous of you?”

“Because I’m the one who gets everything. It’s not my fault that your life sucks.”

“My life doesn’t suck, I happen to like it. The only thing that sucks is living in a place like this.”

“What?”

“This place is unjustified and people like you make it worse. Sooner or later this kingdom will fall.”

“So what? This is how it works. This is how the law works. This is justice!”

“Don’t you dare talk to me about justice.” You see that this conversation is getting nowhere. You best leave while you can.

“You know what I think? Vriska, you step on others to the point of killing of them just to rise higher. That makes you pathetic. Sure Aradia may be an Outcast but she was a person. In fact she was probably way better than you. I would do something to get you punished but it seems someone already did that for me.”

“How dar-”

You stand up and walk pass her. “At least you have an actual reason to wear an eyepatch. Bye Serket.”

You don’t bother to hear a response. Instead you just leave and slam the door.

You step into the hallway and here a lot of yelling. It seems a crowd formed because of a fight. You wonder who was fighting.

“That damned rust blood. Once i get my hands on him I’ll kill him!” An indigo blood yells.

Suddenly you feel dread. Are they talking about Karkat? You reach the scene and you smell a strong smell of cherry. You swear. He was here. 

You guessed what happened in scenario. A highblood decides to fight him, he reluctantly accepts and kicks his ass. Now the Highblood is pissed and Karkat is nowhere to be seen. You just hope he doesn’t get himself killed.

Terezi= Be the clothing shop owner.

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you are a beautiful jade-blooded troll who owns a little boutique. You weren’t expecting much today, especially an appearance by this troll in front of you.

“Oh do I have a customer?” You say as you pop out of the door.

“”Fuck off!” A young male troll says.

“What brings you in here? Looking for an outfit? It seems like yours is in shreds.” You point out.

“I don’t need you fashion advice, now get away from me!” He shouts as his sickle in his hand shakes.

You sigh. This is why you like human customers more, at least they appreciate fashion. You continue to walk towards him.

“I can’t do that, your outfit is ruined and we can’t have you looking like that.”

“I said get away-” You grab his arm where the tear is.

“Oh my, are you bleeding?”

He hisses at you as you continue to look at his arm. “Relax I won’t hurt-” You stop mid sentence. You can’t believe your eyes. “Your blood is-”

“Great, just fucking great. Yeah my blood is not normal rust blood red in fact it is mutant red. What are you going to do now? Call the authority on me? Well I guess I’m screwed. Why don’t I-”

You tell him to be quiet and move to the back. 

“What are you-” He begins to ask and another customer comes through the door.

“I'm sorry but we’re closed early today, sorry for the inconvenience.” You say politely shooing off the human customer. The person looks disappointed but leaves anyway. As the person leaves you close the door and flip the sign saying that you are closed. Then you go to each window and close the blinds. As soon as that was taken care of you head to the back where the male troll is and take out a first aid kit.

“Take off your clothes.” You command.

“Excuse me, what? No way in hell am I going to-”

“That gash on your right arm is going to get infected if I don’t help you. Now take off your long sleeve so I can help you, gloves too.”

“Not the gloves.” He says, all of the sudden self conscious..

“What, it’s not like you have anything on your hands. I’ll just take them off for you.” You begin to take off his gloves and he starts screaming again. What’s his problem? He’s already a mutant blood, what can be worse? You take off the gloves to see a faint glow. You realize that the palm of his left hand glows red with a symbol that looks like a blood wound. 

“Oh.” You say. He’s an Outcast too, which makes it even worse. That also means you should help him more than ever.

He looks at you, really afraid, waiting for you to rat him out. Instead you tell him to hurry up and take off his shirt. He nods but his expression is confused.

“Why are you- FUCK” He winces as you try to clean the wound.

“Helping you?” You say. “Well I guess it’s the mother in me. Besides you're an Outcast.”

“That should be more than enough to kick me out then.” He says turning away from you.

“That should be more than enough of a reason for me to help you out. Also-” You begin to lift your shirt up.

“What are you doing?” He says, with his face blushing red. “Oh.”

On the right side of your stomach is your symbol that glows black and white and looks like swirls.

“You’re an Outcast too?!” He says genuinely surprised.

You nod and put your shirt down. Then you begin to get a needle and thread to stitch up his wound.

“If that going to hurt?” He asks.

“What do you think?” you say as you proceed to sew his skin back together. Luckily the wound is more of a cut and isn’t that damaged.

He swears some more and jerks a bit every time the needle goes through his skin. “So you're one of us? An Outcast?”

You nod and then cock your head. “Us?”

“Shit, I mean nothing. Can you hurry up? Terezi is probably worried shitless because of me.”

“Terezi?” He blushes again, in a brighter shade of red and turns away.

You smile. “My, is this lady a flush crush of yours?”

 

He doesn’t answer and still looks away. “Well fret not.” You say as you finish sewing him up. “ I’m done.”

“Great now I can leave.” He says.

“Stop right there first, put on some new clothes and follow me to the back. I’ll escort you out. I’m guessing you had other people following you when you ran in here.”

He nods and randomly pulls off a shirt from the clothes rack. 

“Wait not that!” You yell.

“Why not?” He says, almost putting the shirt on.

“It’s dreadful and also out of fashion.” You exclaim.

“Then why is it in your store?” He points out.

You pause for a second. “Good point. I’ll take it off later.” You grab a different shirt and throw it at him. “Wear this instead.”

“Okay, thanks I guess?”

After he puts on his shirt on you tell him to follow you through the back door. Before you leave you ask him a question. “Not to be rude but I have not learned your name yet, mind telling me what it is?”

 

He sighs and looks at you. “Karkat Vantas.”

You nod and smile. “Kanaya Maryam.”

Then both of you proceed to go outside.

Kanaya= Be at the Rebellion base.

By meeting Karkat your life has certainly changed. You secretly sneak him out of your store and used your powers to conceal both of you, so no one can see you. It’s like healing the space around you. The plan works though and soon he guides you to the rebellion base. You never expected him to work here, along with other Outcasts, who turn out to be humans. After the short time you are in the base another person opens the door. 

“Karkat!” A female troll yells.

She runs and wraps her arms around Karkat. You sit down surprised. You assume that this must be Miss Terezi. She is wearing a teal uniform of the Legislators. You never thought Karkat could get along with any Highblood.

“Are you okay? You didn’t get hurt, did you?” She says in a worried tone.

He nods. “I did, but luckily I got help from another fellow Outcast.” He turns to you. “Terezi Pyrope meet Kanaya Maryam, a jade-blood”

The female troll smiles and bares her sharp teeth at you. “Thank you.”

“Were you able to say what you needed?” Karkat asks. Terezi nods and sits down beside him.

You smile at both and drink the tea that Jade, a human girl with the same symbol as you, gave you. Then another human appears in front of you.

“It seems you are very fond of this group.” The female human says, brushing aside her blonde hair from her face.

“Indeed Miss Lalonde. It is a pleasure that I’m joining you now.”

“Oh please, you may call me Rose.”

“Well then Rose, I like it here very much.” you say giving her a bright smile.

Her face blushes quickly and then fades away. “Anyway, due to the fact that many more members are joining we have set up a system of communication between all of us. “ She hands you a phone and asks you to create a codename for yourself. Then orders you to open the memo.

ectoBiologist (EB)  opened Welcome Outcasts Memo

carcinoGenecist (CG) joined memo

gallowsCalibrator (GC) joined memo

grimAuxiliatrix (GA) joined memo

tentacleTherapist (TT)  joined memo

turntechGodhead (TG) joined memo

gardenGnostic (GG) joined memo

twinArmageddons (TA)  joined memo

TT: oh good everyone logged on. and everything works. good job TA  
CG: YAY CONGRATULATIONS EVERYTHING WORKS. NOW WHY THE FUCK DO WE NEED THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE?  
GC: B3C4US3, S1NC3 4 LOT MOR3 P3OPL3 4R3 JO1N1NG W3 N33D 4 W4Y TO COMMUN1C4T3 B3TT3R. TH1S W4Y 1S MOR3 3FF1C13NT  
TG: yeah she’s right.  
CG: SHUT UP STRIDER I WASN'T ASKING YOU. WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT ANYWAY?  
TG: isn’t it obvious? i’m the god of turntables and sick beats. I wanted something cool  
CG: WELL IT’S STUPID  
GG: I think it’s great  
TG: thank you gardengnostic  
GG: :)  
EB: guys the main point of this is to make sure we don’t use our real names.  
CG: OH YEAH BECAUSE WE ALL DON”T WANT OUR COVER'S BLOWN, ISN’T THAT RIGHT JOHN EGBERT  
EB: :o  
EB: not cool man  
GA: Ahem  
GA: Besides From All This Foolishness I Think This System Will Work Out Fine  
TA: good. ii iinstalled and programmed thiis system two make sure none of the condesce’s computer programs fiind thiis  
TT: thank you very much we appreciate your help  
GC: OH WH1L3 W3R3 H3R3, T4 W3R3 YOU 4BL3 TO H4CK 1NTO TH3 USB 1 S3NT YOU?  
TA: yeah no. ii triied two hack iin and iit wouldn’t let me iin. There is a speciifiic password to iit. Unless you have the password ii doubt you’ll fiind whatever you need iinsiide there.  
GC: TH4NKS 4NYW4Y  
EB: oh is this the thing you found in the castle?  
GC Y34H 1T W4S. 1 FOUND 1T 1N SOM3 DUSTY BOOK  
TT: really? Gc could you perhaps bring the book here? maybe it will have a clue on the password or the owner of the usb. was there anything else with the usb?  
GC: NO  
TA: guys am ii done here?  
EB: yeah thanks. are you sure you don’t want to join our rebellion? It will be much safer for you since you're one of us.  
TA: no. ii only diid thiis because you guys are the ones stoppiing the condensce . besiides that ii’m out. Ii diid my part. ii’ll be fiine on my own.  
GC: 1’M SORRY THOUGH. 4BOUT 4R4D14 1 M34N. 1F 1 KN3W WHO SH3 W4S B3FOR3H4ND 1 COULD H4V3 DON3 SOM3TH1NG.  
TA: don’t worry about iit, whatever hapened wiith you guys iis iin the past. anyway ii heard that spiider biitch got what she deserved. serves her riight.  
TA: so ii’ll be leaviing now. Good luck wiith your rebelliion guys.

twinArmageddons (TA) left memo

EB: okay i think we're done here  
TT: you know, unless someone else has anything else to report?  
CG: CAN I JUST SAY THAT THIS IS DOWNRIGHT STUPID. WE ARE ALL SITTING IN THE SAME ROOM, WHY DON’T WE JUST TALK TO EACH OTHER? INSTEAD WE’RE ALL ON OUR FUCKING PHONES WAITING TO SEE WHO REPLIES.

ectoBiologist (EB) banned carcinoGenencist (CG)

EB: anyone else need to say something?  
TG: guys, he’s having a tantrum  
TG: we better wrap this up  
TG: shit he’s coming to me  
TG: no way is he getting my pre- DID YOU REALLY JUST BAN ME? WELL SCREW YOU TOO.  
TG: dude you are going to break my phone. stop.  
TG: LIKE HELL I WON’T. NOW AS I WAS SAYIN-

tentacleTherapist (TT) banned turntechGodhead (TG)

TT: sorry dave.  
GC: OH NO TH3 THOS3 TWO DORKS 4R3 F1GHT1NG. 1’LL STOP TH3M. 1’LL GET YOU TH3 BOOK L4T3R ROS3.

gallowsCalibrator (GC) left memo  


GA: I think It’s Best To Actually Close This Memo Down. Karkat Is Ruining The Clothes I Gave Him.  
GG: i agree. oh no karkat spilled apple juice on dave. D:

grimAuxiliatrix (GA) left memo

gardenGnostic (GG) left memo

TT: it’s best to be going now.

tentacleTherapist (TT) left memo

ectoBiologist (EB) closed Welcome Outcasts Memo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters are getting longer and longer and pesterlogs have been added too. (This is going to be a lot from now on.) There is something between Tavros and Vriska that was supposed to be explained but seeing how this is actually the longest chapter so far I leave it for another time. Finally more people are getting introduced and next chapter will have the Alpha kids. Thanks to those who have been reading so far and see you guys next chapter.
> 
> Next Chapter :A Maid's Life


	14. A Maid`s Life

If people were allowed to live their lives freely without a doubt you’re pretty sure they would, in no way possible, live in the Kingdom of Skaia.

Your name is Jane Crocker and well, let’s say your life is not exactly how you planned it. Then again you suppose you had no say in the matter in the first place. You were adopted by the Condesce when you were born, even your parents didn't want you. You would think that being adopted by the Condesce would have so many benefits, no you're wrong. YOU ARE A MAID. A FRICKING MAID. YOU ARE A SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD MAID WORKING FOR THE LIKES OF THE CONDESCE, AND NO YOU HAVE NO BENEFITS. Yeah great life you’re living here.

Anyway a few days ago a proclaimed terrorized attack, that’s what the Condesce calls it, was set in the castle. The Condesce herself was pretty furious on how it happened. You think it was because some people do not approve of the public execution of the rust-blood a while back ago, and you admit that it was a bit gruesome. In actuality no suspects were identified. This is funny because the castle has cameras to locate who did it but what’s even more funny is the fact that those cameras are old and outdated. Living in Skaia is like living in this weird medieval/ futuristic place, where there is advanced technology yet everyone still lives as if they are peasants. Anyway you should stop making up detective theories, you’re not suppose to be the one handling this investigation.

During the time of the attack though you were stuck with her highness, Feferi Peixes. She was worried about if her subjects were okay and mumbled about it being the Outcasts fault. Not to be rude, but you never really liked Feferi in the first place. She is brought up too much like a spoiled brat and too naive to see what’s going on. You wonder if you flat out told her you were an Outcast she would have you krilled killed. Man, you have spent too much time with her, her fish puns are getting to you. Hopefully you don’t have to deal with Feferi or any Highblood for that matter, today. All you want is a break.

humanMaid (HM) received message from fishPrincess (FP)

FP: um excuse me? miss maid? I need you to get me my cuttlefish.  
HM: whatever for?  
FP: they are my pets you silly blowfish! I need someone to play with.  
FP: now hurry up, I can’t take this boredom anemone.  
HM: golly! of course how stupid of me, will that be all?  
FP: yes, that’s all. And you are human, it is typical of you to make mistakes, but you are forgiven.

fishPrincess ceased communication

You scowl. This is exactly why you hate Highbloods, they have no respect for anyone below them. They are also stuck-up and a bunch of nit pricks. But no matter, you still have to do what you need to do. You turn off the headband on your head. The headband actually is a new technological way to communicate, allowing the user to send messages using their thoughts. Though you do have to be careful, you don’t want them to know all the thoughts in your head.

After giving the princess her damn cuttlefish you get another transmission. Who could possibly be this time?

tipsyGnostalgic (TG) began pestering gutsyGumshoe (GG)

TG: janey!  
TG: are you still at wonk?  
TG: *work  
GG: yes but i believe i can leave for the day, not that i’m ever off work. ever.  
GG: anyways, why?  
TG: dick-  
TG: * dirk wants us to do some training  
TG: and he wants us all to go  
GG: so you’re going?  
TG: yes, who wouldn’t want to train with that smooty?  
GG: don’t you mean booty?  
TG: no, smooty is just a combination of smexy and booty put together. It helps save words jane.  
GG: okay then, you’re not drunk?  
TG: no, i just have typos, like a lot.  
TG: now are you coming or what?  
GG: calm down, i'm not that far away dirk’s small castle is just a small walk from this one, i’ll be there.  
TG: good, now hurry up and bring that smooty over here!

tipsyGnostalgic (TG)  ceased pestering gutsyGumshoe (GG)

A faint smile shows on your lips. Roxy Lalonde has been your best friend since you were little, the same goes for Dirk and Jake. It was always your small group of four, you would always do stuff together. You’re happy being with them, there is just one thing you resent. Everyone are rich aristocrats, heck Dirk is royalty. Everyone has a respectable, high class life from where the countries they hail from. Jake is “Lord English” from the country of Abraxas, Roxy is “Lady Roxanne”( likes Roxy better, this name seemed to long) from the kingdom of Nix and Dirk was “Prince Dirk” from the country of Kryptos. Then there’s you the maid from the country of Hemera. You don’t understand why, out of all places they would stay here in this part of Skaia, Suburbia, the center of Skaia. They could have stayed in their own countries or move to live anywhere else, there are 25 countries in Skaia they could have chose anyplace and yet they chose here. You are somewhat happy that they did though, because you can’t imagine where you would be without them.

Dirk's’ place is not so far from the Condesce’s castle it is a short five minute walk away. It’s a nice little stroll that is far away from any drama on the streets and it also gives you time to think. You consider how much time you have until you have to go back to the castle though, you dread the thought. After your walk you reach Dirk’s place, a mansion. You try to open the door but you realized it locked. Sighing, you remove a bobby pin from your hair and use it to lock pick your way in. Huh, maybe those detective movies you watch are useful. You open the door to hear some sort of clanging, like metal against metal. You walk down the hallway into a training room to find Roxy and Dirk fighting with their weapons, well mostly just Roxy dodging.

The minute you walk through Roxy smiles. “Janey!”

“Roxy don’t let your guard down!” Dirk yells.

“Oops, my bad.” she ducks as Dirk swings his sword. 

“Welcome Jane.” Jake says sitting in on the bench. He waves you over and you bow. “Hello my lord” 

“Jane you don’t have to do that, we’re all friends here. Stop with all that fancy pish posh and sit down.”

You sit down as you stifle a laugh. “Okay. So, training?”

He nods and you smirk. For some reason Dirk is so persistent on making you guys train with weapons and such. You don’t question it but sometimes make you wonder why he’s so hell bent.

“Hey, no smirking that’s my thing, and you're next.” He says.

You frown immediately and mumble a complaint as you grab your weapon, which looks like a giant spoon or sometimes a trident. You rather call it spoonkind and forkkind, it seems better to you. By the time you get your weapon Dirk has finished training with Roxy. She looks exhausted while Dirk doesn’t look like he broke a sweat.

“Aren’t you tired? Shouldn’t you rest before we start?” You say.

He shakes his head unfazed. “That shouldn’t bother you then, you may have a slight chance of winning.”

“Slight?” You say while adjusting your weapon to forkkind. “I’m pretty sure I have a much better chance than that.”

You hear him smirk. “Then prove it.”

He doesn’t run straight at you but instead waits. You have to make the first move. You run at him, using your weapon as a spear to hit him. He looks unamused and without moving, he uses his sword to reflect the attack right back to you. This knocks you off balance and you stumble to the ground.

“Ow.” Both Jake and Roxy say, Jake wincing and Roxy cringing.

“It would help if I had no commentary from the peanut gallery!” You shout, embarrassed. Soon enough Dirk makes his way towards you.

“That proved nothing.” Dirk says, monotone.

“Yeah no kidding detective.” 

He sighs, a little frustrated. “You know why I make you train, along with Jake and Roxy.”

“To show off your superior sword skills?” You joke.

He doesn’t laugh. “No. In this world people judge you for your social ranking and pick on you for just being who you are.”

“Easy for you to say, you're a prince in your country.” You spit out.

“So? Does it look all that great to you?” He says in a harsh tone.

You think about it. You have heard rumors and gossip of Dirk, most aren’t that good. One involved the fact that him and Jake were dating, to some people it looked like a charade to have the countries of Abraxas and Kryptos plot against the Condesce. To you it seemed ridiculous but to every Highblood, just because they both had high rankings, they were considered a threat. Which made the situation worse since Dirk was almost assassinated or rather, decapitated more than once. Even though there were so many attempts to kill Dirk no one couldn’t point fingers at him, because he had his ranking.

You shake your head. He sighs. “It doesn’t, does it?”

You nod. You hate when he’s right.

“That’s why, no matter how people look at you, you have to fight back.”

“As you know, I’m not good at fighting.” Which is kind of true, well compared to everyone in your group. 

“You will be, so for now use what people put against you and fight back.”He says, still standing.  
You look up at him. “You aren’t going to help me up, are you?” 

“We’re fighting Jane. A rival doesn’t help out when they are against each other in combat.”

You grip your weapon and scowl. “So be it.”

You use your weapon to side sweep him and he stumbles. You take this as an opportunity to get a hit on him. He braces for your impact easily and regains balance, while he uses his sword to stop your blow.

“You got to try better than that.”

You both release and all you can hear is your weapons clashing together. He anticipates you move and you try to do the same with his. The main idea here is to not hold back.

Behind you as you fight you hear Jake and Roxy cheering, man they’re loud. This sometimes get to you, and once and awhile you will slip up and Dirk would have the upper hand. You would stumble but retaliate, fight back.

“Go Janey!!!” Roxy screamed and you lose your balance.

“Oops my bad.” Roxy mumbles and Jake chuckles.

After what seems forever you guys are still fighting. You’re getting exhausted and Dirk seems so too. You exhaustion gets to you and you try to hit Dirk he dodges and gets his sword near your neck. 

“You lose” He says with a tired voice. 

You laugh. “Nope.”

You duck your head and this cuts him off guard and you are able to try and jab until you get him stuck into a corner. With a final push you jab at him. Except you miss. You miss and hit his robot jabbing it in the chest. And now it’s stuck.

You swear and he prepares to come towards you.. “It’s over.” You urgently try to take the weapon out of the robot. After awhile you lose it. “Fuck it.” 

You elbow Dirk in the stomach and he pulls back. Then you use all your strength to throw the robot at Dirk, and surprisingly it’s not that heavy. The robot lands right on top of him. You smile as he lies on the floor trying to pull the robot off him and you finally yank your weapon out.. You kick the sword away from him and with your weapon you point it at his chest. “I win.”

Cheers erupt from both Jake and Roxy. Dirk smiles. You sigh and lend him your hand. “My apologies your Highness but it seems that you have lost to a maid.”

He laughs and accepts you hand. “That doesn’t matter, you proved yourself.”

Roxy tackles the both of you and Jake joins along soon enough you all end up in a group hug. You enjoy the moment and feel really happy. That is until you receive another message.

“What’s wrong Jane?” Jake asks. You scowl. “I have to go back to the castle, the princess needs me.”

“Oh then I’ll come with you!” Roxy says cheerfully. 

You frown as you put your weapon away. “Then let’s go.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is Dirk Strider and it has been a few hours since Jane and Roxy left. Now it’s just you and Jake left. And you are training. You would think you would come up with something more romantic.

“Winner picks movie?’ Jake aks.

You shrug “Sure, but you always watch some strange movies and I don’t want to watch Avatar again.”

Jake gives you a wink. “Aw, cheer up mate, the movie isn’t that bad. Besides you would probably make me watch some robot movies.”

“So?”

“Well-” 

“Am I interrupting anything?” A female voice asks.

You both turn to see a girl about your age. She gives both of you a smile. 

“Fa-”

“Fate!” Jake says, a little more happier than you seem to be.

“What about our training?” You ask.

“Oh right!” He runs up to you and you clearly can’t understand his strategy.

Instead he runs and pecks you on the lips. This makes you hesitate long enough for him to aim his pistol (weapon of choice) at your chest.

“Bang. There I win, and I get to choose the movie.” He says, confidently as he runs to Fate.

You can hear Fate stifling a laugh and you groan in defeat. You make your way to both of them.

“Fate dearie, how nice of you to visit. Looking quite lovely as always. Where have you been in the past week? I haven’t seen you around the castle at all.”

“Yeah, well about that- I have been busy researching in the other countries of Skaia.” 

“Really? That must be splendid,perhaps you have a souvenir for me?”

She nods, as she rummages around her bag. “Well luckily you, I decided to stop by here first instead of making a report at the castle. Ah- here we go!” She pulls out a crystal skull.

Jake gasps in disbelief. “You got me this?!”

“Yeah I thought you needed one for your ‘adventure’ collection. I got it as I was stopping by another country.”

“Really? Thanks, you’re the best.”

She stands there patiently for a bit. “Not to be rude but may I talk with Dirk for a bit? There are some things I need to discuss with him.”

“Oh of course, I wouldn’t want to be in the way of Dirk’s royal duties. See ya Fate!”

Jake leans in and kisses your cheek. “We’re watching the movie.” He then runs off and outside.

“No we’re not!” You yell.

“Yes we are!” You hear him yell.

Fate laughs again. “Aw you guys are so smitten.”

“Smitten? Didn’t know that was in your vocabulary.”

“Shut up Strider. And I think it’s because I hang out around you two so much.”

“ Yeah sure, anyway how was it?”

“How was what?”

“Kryptos.”

Fate sighs. “You know it would be better if you went back and check for yourself.”

“I asked you how it was going in-”

“Fine Dirk. Just fine. It seems your Auto Responder (AR) is handling it well. For a robot he has handled taking the country well.”

“I built him to be that way.”

“Yeah, well your robot skills aren’t going to always save you. You have a duty as a prince of Kryptos to watch over your country.”

“Well you aren’t the seventeen year old faced with the responsibility of taking care of a whole country.”

“No instead, I’m sixteen year old girl who has to work at a stupid castle in an unjust society.”

“Aren’t we all?”

“Dirk, I understand it’s a lot to take care of, heck we’re teenagers. But sooner or later you will have to go back. Once you’re eighteen you have to uphold your responsibilities.”

“Well until then I can slack.” You say deciding to lounge on the couch. 

She follows you and sits on the floor. “ Uh huh. Since when did I become your personal therapist?”

“Since we first met. I didn’t want my friends to know stuff, but I needed to let it out. You just happen to be the one who can help me with my mind problems.”

“That’s an odd way of putting that. And the first time we met you tried to cut my neck with a sword and I tried to stab you with my rapier.”

“You mean that poking metal thing? That’s overrated you know.”

“I happen to like it.”

“And you have your own problems too. Like your weird relationship stuff.”

“And you’re suppose to help me out with that? You seem more like the guy who breaks hearts.”

“Speaking of relation stuff, how’s Mark.”

A slight blush appears on her face. “On no we aren’t going to talk about that. If you start I’ll call Jake back here.”

“Yeah, okay. Anyway why did you go out traveling in the first place. You didn't actually have any work to do.”

She smiles and gets up. “It’s a secret. Now I gotta go.”

“Bye.”

“Oh also-” Fate says as she almost walks out the door. “I heard the Condesce is having one of those big extravagant dances again. And it turns out she is sending invitations. Sadly you’re one of them.”

“What?!” You say getting up. She laughs and disappears. You sigh. You aren’t good at social gatherings.

You call Jake. “Want to watch that movie now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, is uh short. I feel like this chapter could have more said but there`s a writer`s block actually. I believe it would be best to leave it here and instead move everything else forward. The following are key notes:
> 
> 1\. There are 25 countries in Skaia in which the Condensce rules  
> 2\. Alpha kids countries are actually the names of their respective denizens (except Dirk's cause it's weird)  
> 3\. All the Alpha kids are Outcasts, their symbols will be discussed later on  
> 4\. All countries are named or has some sort of relation to the kids' and trolls' lands in Homestuck  
> 5\. Fate and Mark are the only ones who work in the castle, or with royalty, thus why they know Dirk and Jake  
> 6\. Fate and Mark only know Dirk and Jake, but don't know the other alpha kids. It's kind of the same how Lily knows Jade but doesn't tell anyone else.  
> 7\. Dirkjake is cannon here, shippers rejoice!  
> 8\. Fate and Dirk are, uh feels jam friends because both don't want to seem sad to their friends.  
> 9\. Dirk lives in Sburbia, Skaia's capital while AR (automated responder) takes care of things in Kryptos  
> 10\. All Alpha kids are one year older than the beta kids, so they are seventeen.
> 
> Well that's all for now. Hopefully I can figure out the full prophecy thing next chapter. Until then thanks for reading and have a nice day!
> 
> Next Chapter: Wind In The Void


	15. Wind In the Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess we are going to a dance.

John= Argue

“What do you mean you can’t get the book?!” You yell.

“John can you please refrain from hitting the table, I’m trying to drink my tea.” Kanaya complains, sitting properly in her chair.

Terezi gives you a glare. “I just told you, I can’t. Ever since that bombing inside the Condesce’s castle she has become more cautious. There has been an increase in guards and now some areas are restricted to classified personnel only. Sadly even though I have a high standing I’m locked out of the library. The guards won’t let me through and with the book is being held there, we’re at a dead end.”

“Are you sure you can’t get it?” You ask.

“If you have a way of getting me in there then sure.”

“Well why don’t you do what those people did? Blow up something to cause a distraction so you can get the book.” Dave says.

Sitting beside Dave, Jade hits him on the head. “Dave that’s a stupid plan!”

Karkat shrugs. “Hey I would be all for that plan- except for the guards. The Condesce might catch on to that plan since it already happened. They might find a way to counteract it.”

“So right now-” Rose starts.

“We are playing the waiting game.” You finish. You slouch in your seat in utter disappointment. “There has to be an easier to get this book.”

“Is it really that hard, isn’t there another one at- I don’t know another library?” Jade asks.

“Yeah why do we even need it anyway?” Dave questions.

Rose shakes her head. “It’s not so easy. Knowledge to the public is restricted. Sure people can learn things and such but if what they want know something dangerous, such as weaponry or biochemistry the info is only restricted to certain personnel.”

“Though it is easier to obtain that information than getting to the history books. No one in their right mind would fight the Condesce. History on the other hand is another thing.” Terezi continues.

“Since when were we talking about history?” Karkat asks.

“The USB I found in the library was hidden inside a history book in the castle. No wait- actually it’s not a history book. It’s an old artifact.”

“Artifact?”

“Yeah, I'm sorry I didn’t recognize it earlier. But the book, the reason I was drawn to it is because it was written in blood.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long before this rebellion happened there was one started by a troll of mutant blood. He was known as the Signless. When the Condesce came to power and created the blood spectrum and the rules it was indeed noted that not all accepted it. Most humans and trolls were still mourning the loss of Her Eminence, a kind and regal fuschia blood who, along with her friends created a treaty called the Seasons Pact. This ceased all war and havoc by creating a council of twenty four members plus the four trolls. This council included one member from each of the twenty four countries in the Heroes’ and Warriors’ Alliance. In that council each issue was discussed with reason and understanding, taking the actions needed to come to full agreement. This process worked out for ten sweeps, which was a major accomplishment for the young Eminence who created this at the young age of six sweeps. 

Unfortunately a fuchsia blood from Vidor, better known as the Condesce, murdered Her Eminence and blamed it on another member of the council, a dear friend to Her Eminence, a rust blood named the Wanderer. The Condesce then got hold of the council through manipulation and in the end, destroyed it. Her rule became a monarchy with a horrible government system. She was able to sway people in and create the spectrum. “Anyone who was a jade-blood and lower could not be trusted for they are of low-blood. Humans are the same. In this kingdom only Highbloods should be able to rule.” With everything she obtained through murder she was satisfied.

That was until the Signless was born. A jade-blood save the Signless and raised him as her own. From the humans she learned that term would be called “being a mother.” The Signless, being with no sign was in the Condesce’s blind spot and she had no indication of him. This jade blood, knowing that her child was of mutant blood , wanted to make sure he doesn’t get caught or founded. For being so respectable, the humans along with low bloods began to call her the Dolorosa. So the Dolorosa was able to care for her child in peace away from the Condesce. Unfortunately her child would begin to question what was wrong with the world and this kingdom. He started to learn how corrupted the system was and often argued with his mother to let him speak about it. His mother refused but he ignored her anyway, and soon he started to gain followers. Finding the path inevitable the Dolorosa finally agreed and watched her son carefully as he started his revolution.

His revolution caused such a movement that it gained the attention of the Condesce and she was furious. She was unsatisfied and to cause an uproar against those who oppose her, she created mass genocide. In her efforts to continue to down grade and ridicule this revolution she continued the slaughter and finally, with the help of many who worshipped her, she captured the Signless. He was executed immediately along with his followers, except for those lucky to escape. Before his execution he prophesied a new revolution that would throw down the Condesce. The last sounds uttered from the Signless’ mouth were screams of pain, much to The Condesce’s amusement and to the Dolorosa’s sorrow.

One of the followers of the Signless’ revolution was an olive-blood, the Disciple. The two were in love and so close that it was an unbreakable bond. She escaped and cried as she ran from the execution of her beloved. To continue his teachings the Disciple wrote tales and scriptures of his teachings. Most copies were destroyed but one was found by the Condesce years later when the Disciple passed. It was the story and history of everything that happened during the Seasons Pact and the Signless’ demise written in the own Disciple's blood. This book contained enough information to destroy the Condesce, some that has never been mentioned or said in a long time. It was neither remembered either, for all those who lived in that era were dead and have passed on. So, so many years after, the final book was sealed in the royal library in the back so no one could ever know or reach it. For many, many sweeps it collected dust until the time came for a new revolution to begin, for history to replay itself, and for the Outcasts to take back the kingdom.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Blood?!” You yell. Everyones else does the same.

Terezi frowns. “You don’t have to yell, but yes it was written in blood. Olive-blood to be exact.”

“Why wouldn’t you recognize it earlier?” Jade asks.

Terezi laughs. “You're really oblivious aren’t you? I’m a Legislator, in my line of work it’s normal for me to smell blood, so normal that I don’t think of smelling blood as weird. Then again it was very old, perhaps the blood of the writer of the book itself.”

“Because the USB was found there it must have some connection to it so we may find more clues. “Rose says.

“But since when did we start becoming detectives?” Dave asks.

“Because we have our suspicions.” Rose says.

“Of what?”

“We believe that there could be another rebellion in our midst.” You blurt out.

Everyone looks generally surprised, except for Jade who starts getting nervous and turns away.“Another one? But aren’t we the only ones?”

Rose shakes her head. “The bombing at the castle was to organized, the person who did must have been an expert. Though many bombs were placed it seemed like a warning, rather than to cause danger to anyone. There were no injuries except one lone person.”

Terezi gasps. “That would explain a lot of things. As I left the library the guards disappeared and i smelled a human boy walk in just before the explosions happened. No way would a human have access in there. It’s too much of a coincidence. Shit, I wish I was paying more attention to him.”

“If only we can get into that castle.” You say again.

“Well maybe there is a way.” Kanaya puts in.

“What?” Everyone asks in unision.

“Well it has come to my attention that the Condesce is hosting a ball for many royal and well known aristocrats around Skaia.”

Terezi scowls. “Oh you mean that thing?”

“Yes, being a well known fashion designer and all I have been asked to create outfits for the event. Because of that I have been accepted to attend.”

“Yeah but what’s the point in all that?” Karkat asks.

“Well if we can involve the help of our distant friend Sollux Captor, we can hack into the guest list and get the rest of you into the castle. Well besides Terezi, who I assume has an invitation.”

“Why would I want to be in a room with horrible, perfume-smelling aristocrats?” Terezi snarls.

Rose ignores her answer. “ You think this other rebellion could be there?”

Kanaya nods. “Yes there is a slight chance they will be. Also since most of the guards will be directed to watch over the event-”

“We can get the book from the library!” You exclaim. “Kanaya you’re a genius.”

Kanaya blushes with a bashful look on her face. She gives you a wink. “It’s like killing two birds with one stone.”

“Indeed. Do you know when this event will take place?” 

“It takes place in about a month so recently I have been received a lot of orders. That also means I’ll be busy for the whole month, so I apologize if I am not here often.”

“No, that’s fine.” You say.

Kanaya suddenly stands up and gasps. “That also means I have to make outfits for you guys!”

Karkat frowns. “I don’t think that’s necessa-”

“Nonsense, you need clothes for this event and I don’t mind. Besides, it’s not like you have anything good to wear in your closet.”

“I’ll have you know my sweaters are fashionable!”

“In what year?”

Dave laughs. “Fashion burn.”

“Anyway I should get to work. I’ll have to take all of your measurements later. See ya guys.” With that Kanaya leaves.

Terezi sighs. “I guess this meeting is adjourned.”

Rose laughs softly. “Kanaya seems ecstatic.”

“Oh but we also have to come up with a plan of who’s going to sneak and get the book.” Terezi says.

“Right, okay so who should we send? John what do you-”

You nod and get out of your seat. “I might take a walk. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Um okay, bye John.”

Everyone waves goodbye and you leave the base. You really need some fresh air. You walk around a bit thinking about what’s going to happen next. Okay so this is how it's going to work, a month from now you will be able sneak into the castle during the event. Someone will get the book and then- then what? Once you get the book what will you do? What happens when nothing is in there? It’s a freaking old book for crying out loud, what do you think is going to happen?

You sigh to yourself. The truth is, you don’t know if you are good leader or not. Sure you started a rebellion but is it actually working? All you have done is do some propaganda, you haven’t done anything real. Compared to the bombing in the castle ago your rebellion looks much more stupid. You can’t even tell if the bombing was from another rebellion or a person who happen to admire your rebellion, not that that was a great way of showing it. You feel like you being leader is just for show. It seems that Terezi and Rose has it covered and are doing a much better job than you. Maybe you’re not as great as you think you are.

With that being said you are now walking in the woods near the castle. You like being in the forest, it gives you time to think. That and you like the breeze. It makes you feel free and with no one around, you’re allowed to use your powers for a bit. Now let's see how this is going to work. Your symbol on your right wrist is glowing blue and you notice the wind pick up around you. You find this thrilling and let the wind blow. The wind blowing in your face is quite relieving and you’re happy. You wonder if you can make tornadoes with your powers. No that’s a bad idea. You just continue doing your windy thing, it feels like nothing could go wrong at this moment.

“You’re an Outcast!” A female voice says.

You jerk your head to see a girl standing in front of you with her mouth wide open.

Huh, you guess things can go wrong.

John= Be Jade

"We believe there could be a rebellion in our midst."

John’s words echo in your head. It bothers you until you reach the gardening shop. You open the door to see a blonde girl with pigtails putting some plants away.

“Oh Jade nice to see you again!” She exclaims.

The girl in front of you is Lily Nouveau and is the same age as you. You first met her when you came here and now you frequently visit her shop to get stuff for your garden, well the space Rose let you have just outside the base. She already owns a flower shop and you admire that. When you visit she always greets you.

“So how’s your garden going?” She asks, her eyes still on the flowers.

“Good actually, but I think I need more soil.” You say as you look at the daisies.

“Yeah the soil is at the back.” She points to the end and you thank her. You walk down the aisles and John’s words still make their way to your head.

When you first met Lily she said not to show your symbol and told you that the rebellion would help you out. As it turns out she isn’t in John’s rebellion. It isn’t weird that she would know about it but it was weird that she said they would help you out. You met Dave by coincidence that day and that exactly doesn’t clear things up. You wonder if she meant her own rebellion, not that she does have one in the first place. Then again you don’t know if she is an Outcast either. She mentioned something about the marks before but it was stated so bluntly, as if she wasn’t referring to herself but rather Outcasts in general. She seems nice and calm but there is something you can’t shake off from her. She seems like she hiding more than she knows.Now you rarely talk about Outcasts but the news happening around Skaia. It seems those things are now forgotten. 

You grab two bags of soil and drag them to the front. “I’m ready to pay.”

She nods and starts ringing you up. Then there’s the awkward silence.

Are you an Outcast?  
Are you working with another rebellion?  
Is there another rebellion?  
Are there others like you?  
Were you responsible for the bombing in the castle?  
Why did you do it?

“Jade? Are you okay? You’re mumbling to yourself.”

“Huh? Oh sorry!” You hand her the money.

You have so many questions in your head. You want to ask her, but do you have the right to? Is it okay to question her, for all you know you could be wrong and you might be nosing your way into her private business.

“Here’s your change.” 

“Thanks, uh-” You should ask her.

“Yes?”

She is right in front of you. “So I was wondering-” You need to know.

You can’t. “You’ve heard about the bombing in the castle right?”

“Yeah, what about it?” She asks, her face and posture unfazed.

You feel disappointed. “Nothing, it’s just a shame that happened.”

“Oh really? Well it was bound to happen, not a lot of people can hold their temper when it comes to the Condesce.”

“Yeah.” You grab the change and proceed to try to grab the soil. It’s much more heavier than you think. 

“Do you need help?” Lily asks.

You shoo her away. “No it’s okay, I can handle it.”

Yeah you can handle fifteen pounds of soil by yourself. There is such a thing as biting off more than you can chew.

“Uh okay but-” She starts but you already start carrying both bags out the door.

You struggle a bit and you have to take rests every few meters.

“Do you need help there Harley?” A voice asks.

You turn around to see Dave behind you. You give him a nod and he takes one of the bags. “Geez Harley why do you need more soil? It’s not like you’re growing a monster plant or anything.”

You laugh. “Maybe.”

He smirks back. “Really? If you’re doing that can you plant a massive apple tree? I need my apple juice.”

“Apple juice doesn’t grow on trees.”

“But apples do and I want apples.” He says.

You laugh again until there is an unsettling silence between the two of you. You’re thinking about it again.

“Is something wrong?” Dave asks.

You shake your head. “No i’m good.”

He gives you a face. 

“What?”

“Nothing. But if you’re feeling weird or have something on your mind you can tell me. And if you don’t want to talk to me you can talk to someone else. Like I don’t know a therapy session with Rose.”

“Haha no I’m good.” You say.

Both of you continue the walk back making jokes about random stuff and Rose’s therapy sessions. But secretly. even though you have all these questions in your head, you find relief in Dave’s words.

Jade= Be Roxy

You are now Roxy Lalonde and you are doing nothing important really. Jane has to help the fish princess get a gown ready for the ball (not that she can go anyway) and Jake is spending time with Dirk. You don’t want to bother them so instead you decide to take a walk in the forest. You notice a strong breeze, has it always been this windy? You notice a boy around your age standing in front of you, he hasn’t notice you’re there yet. As you get closer to him you realize the breeze gets stronger. That’s when you realize the wind swirling around him. Then the glowing mark on his wrist.

“You’re an Outcast!” You say. Well yell actually. He turns around and you have your mouth wide open.

Immediately the wind dies down and he looks surprised. You both look at each other in silence.

“Uh hi.” You start.

He waves, kind of, at you. Then he runs in the other direction.

“Wha- Hey come back here!” You start running after him. 

He quick though, like the wind. He swiftly dodges the trees and branches in his efforts to escape. He’s good. Too bad you know the forest like the back of your hand. Thanks to Dirk’s training you have become quite skilled. You follow him until he mysteriously disappears. Where did he go? You stop and gasp for air. From behind you hear leaves shuffling and a hand appears grabbing your mouth.

“Ah-”

“Shh.”

You jab him in the stomach.

“Oof!” He falls to the ground.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” You yell.

He looks at you surprised but quickly turns away. “Stopping you. Can you not tell anyone I’m an Outcast?”

You look at him and cross your arms. “Well are you one?”

“Do you think I would be telling you to not tell anyone I was an Outcast if I wasn’t one?”

“Prove it.”

He sighs and shows you his wrist. There lies a symbol glowing blue. You squint your eyes.“Are those two squiggly lines that are glowing blue?”

“Yeah I don’t get it either.” He says. “So are you going to tell on me?” 

You give him a reassuring smile. “Why would I? Us Outcasts got to stick together right?”

“What?” You smile and lift up your dress, showing him the side of your leg. There glows a dark blue symbol.

He gasps at you. “You’re a-”

“You bet I am.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


A few days later.

“John stay still I need your measurements!” Kanaya says, exhausted.

“Sorry!” You yell.

“Okay and there, we’re done.” She says as she writes the measurements in her book. “Terezi you’re next.”

“Okay.” You get off the the podium and Terezi takes your place. All of you are currently at Kanaya’s store.

“Whatever making can you make some of it red.” Terezi asks.

“What I-”  


“I want red, red is the best colour.” She says with a grin.

“Thanks.” Dave and Karkat say at the same time.

“I think she was talking to me.” They say once again in unison.

“Stop that.”

“No you stop.”

Jade and Rose smile. “Aw you guys are in sync. That’s so cute!”

“Shut up!” They say in unison.

“And they still are.”

Kanays sighs. “I’ll see what I can do. Actually that colour might go well with what I was planning.”

“So can I go now?” You ask.

“Off so soon Egbert?” Karkat asks.

You nod and Dave raises his eyebrow and then smiles. “Is it a girl?”

You blush and look away. “No!”

“It’s definitely a girl.” Kanaya says.

“Oh is she nice?” Jade asks.

“As if John can get a girl.” Terezi says. “Then again his dorkiness is adorable.” At this Karkat, Terezi and Dave start laughing. Except Terezi sounds like she is cackling.

“Whatever, I’m out of here.” You say, your face still red.

“Come back home later for dinner! Tell that nice girl she can visit if she wants.” Rose calls out. More laughter erupts and you close the door.

You run all the way to the forest. There you find the girl sitting on a branch.

“Hi John!”

“Hi Roxy!”

She smiles and off the branch. “Is this our meeting place now?”

You nod. “I happen to like it here.”

She nods in agreement. The girl in front of you is Roxy, with blonde hair and unnatural pink eyes. But you like that. She tries to climb the tree again and you follow her. As it turns out Roxy is an Outcast like you. She has a different symbol than you and maybe even different powers. Ever since last week you guys started hanging out with each other. It’s nice to have a friend outside the rebellion.

“So what do you want to do?” Roxy asks.

“I don’t know.”

“Oh do that windy thing!” She says excitedly.

You smile and nod. Within a few seconds you feel the wind blow around you and Roxy laughs. You find this very calming. 

“That’s a really cool power you have there John.”

You nod.

You stare at her as she continues to smile. She kind of reminds you of Rose, having the same blonde hair and sneaky grin. Except she is more bubbly. She notices you looking at her.

“What?”

You turn away embarrassed. “Sorry I didn’t mean to stare! It’s just that you look like a friend of mine.”

“Oh really? You look like a friend of mine too.” She exclaims.

“Really?”

Roxy nods. “Yeah. You remind me of my friend Jane!”

“I look like a girl to you?”

“No. I mean you guys look similar. Like your eyes! They are blue but hers are brighter. What about me?”

“You look like my friend Rose. She has the same blonde hair and you both make the same face when you are making a plan.”

“We do?”

“Yeah it’s like you guys could be related.”

She smiles sadly. “I don’t think so. My mom left me in Nix as a baby and she just left or died. I doubt she could have any other children, unless your friend is from Nix too?”

You think about it and nod. She’s right. “That sucks, and no my friend isn’t from Nix. I’m guessing I can’t be related to you friend either?”

“No, Jane is from Hemera and her parents gave her up to work at the castle for the Condesce.”

“Oh, that’s rough.”

“It is.”

“I think you and Rose would get along though, then again we have a very tight group.”

“The same goes for my friends too! I wouldn’t trade them for anything.”

You nod in agreement and sigh. Then you hear a noise.

“Shit someone’s coming! We have to hide.” You stay silent in the trees and someone appears, a Highblood.

“Who's there?”

You both stay quiet but he find you anyway. “What are you guys doing up there?”

Crud. You whisper in Roxy’s ear. “Run for it.”

You both nod and jump from the branch. “What the-” You both fall on top of him.

He lays there unconscious and you both get up laughing. That’s when you hear more Highbloods.That’s when you grab Roxy’s hand and run.

“Well this is fun.” Roxy says. “But I’m getting tired, they are going to catch us sooner or later.”

You think about what could happen. If both you and Roxy get caught you’re both dead. You wish there was a way for you to be faster, like the wind. Soon you feel the wind pull you up.

“What’s going on?” Roxy asks.

And then you guys disappear.

John=Land with Roxy.

The wind sweeps you away and you land up somewhere else.

“Where are we?” you ask.

It takes Roxy a minute to recognize the place but then you get it. “We are in the Condesce’s castle.”

“The castle?!” You yell.

“Be quiet! Guards are coming. Quick-hold my hand.” She reaches her hand out to you. You hold on to it. Next thing you know you’re invisible.

“How-”

“Quiet.”

You both stand solid, your backs leaning on the wall. Soon enough two Highblood guards walk by. That’s when you realize you are holding Roxy’s hands.

I’m holding a girl’s hand. We’re invisible. I have traveling windy powers.

The guards leave and Roxy sighs, still holding your hand. You two are still invisible. “I didn’t know you could do that!” Roxy says.

“Neither did I. I didn’t know you could make yourself invisible.”

“Yeah it’s kind of my power.”

“That’s cool.” You think of how useful it will be. 

Maybe you can go ask her to get the book in the library. No that’s too dangerous, that and only Terezi knows what the book looks like. Plus Kanaya will be mad about the clothes. You can’t risk getting Roxy caught in this.

“Hey we’re still invisible right?” You ask.

“Yeah?”

“Good I want to try my windy thing again.” Hold my hand tight.

“Wait wha-”

You concentrate and feel the wind around you, and then you disappear.

Three weeks until the event.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Report: six more weeks until project is complete, soon the armada will be ready. As for the Outcasts, I have three subjects ready. I just need to test them out. Still, researchers say one more test subject is needed to see if it really works. I don't know how I'll get a subject in time. Anyway, everything is going to plan. Soon I'll wipe out every Outcast and have them turn against one another. I'll also get rid of those moons too, they bother me. Soon everything will be complete. I will not let my empire get reduced to rubble. They think they can bomb me? Well now they are getting what they deserve. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *roxygen starts now* So here's another update, sorry I'm off by the two week schedule thing. Also that the ending sounds rushed. This chapter was getting too long. June is coming and that means EXAM MONTH. I may not update for a while, of even a month or so. Sorry, but I keep procrastinating and yeah. The next chapter is cute and basically so I can ship people, but it does have some meaning to it, you know besides the ships. Sooner or later the rebellions have to start meeting. Warning that the next chapter could be really long, but then again most of the chapters are these days. Anyway thanks for reading and see you later.
> 
> Next Chapter: Dance for the Outcasts


	16. Dance for the Outcasts

During the next three weeks everyone has been making preparations for the event happening at the castle. Mostly about how everything’s going to work. Perhaps the most exhausted person would be Kanaya. She has been working vigorously hard on the clothes, not only for everyone in the rebellion but also for her clients. Over the course of that time she had about seventy-two hours of sleep, twelve cups of coffee a day and at least seven breakdowns. During her breakdowns she would complain about her clothes and that they were awful. It ended with her using a chainsaw to cut a mannequin in half. Asides that everything is going according to plan. Now we only have one more day until-

“John will you please stay still!” Kanaya yells.

“Oh sorry! Ow!” You reply. You lose your train of thought as you feel a pin prick you in your butt.

“This wouldn’t happen if you just stayed still John.” She sighs as she continues to pin down the clothes.

“Sorry.” You mutter.

“It’s okay John, it’s just that I am dreadfully tired and exhausted. Forgive me if I may talk harshly to you. I just need to check one more time is these clothes are tailored to liking. Now what do you think?” Putting the last pin in she pulls out a large mirror so you can see yourself.

You smile. “Kanaya this look amazing!”

You turn around to see yourself in a blue suit and grey tie. Damn you look in a suit.

Kanaya returns the smile. “Glad you like. Since most trolls wear they’re blood colour it is obligatory for humans to where the colours from their native countries. Since you are from WindenShade I believe blue would suit you best.”

Rose pops into the room and she looks surprised. “My, John you know how to suit up well.”

“Thanks.”

“Kanaya you did a really good job, I have to say that all your hard work has been worth it.”

“Thank you Rose, I appreciate it. And it is a pleasure to see all of you wearing what I have designed.”

Recently Kanaya and Rose have gotten close lately. It wouldn’t shock you if they started dating. You look at the clock.

“I think we should go to sleep now.” You say. “It’s almost midnight.”

“Midnight?! Already?! No I have to make sure everything is fine, your clothes, your hair-wait did I give everyone their orders?!” Kanaya asks, growing more anxious and stressed.

You place your hand on Kanaya’s shoulder. “Relax Kanaya, you’ve done everything you needed to do. You worked really hard, there is nothing to worry about. You deserve a rest.”

Kanaya sighs in exhaustion. “Well I suppose you are right John. Let’s go to sleep.”

The next day you wake up before everyone else does and meet Roxy in the forest. She arrives before you do and patiently sits on a tree branch.

“Roxy!”

She turns and smiles at you. “Hey John!”

You stop in front of her and gasp for air. “Sorry I had to run all the way here. Kinda got carried away with stuff.”

“Oh really? Like what?” She questions, with her hands on her hips.

“Nothing really. Anyway, you’re up early.”

“Yeah.” You both look up to the sky, realizing that the sun is slowly rising. The sky is an unnatural pink colour, like Roxy’s eyes.

“Anyway I won’t stay here for long, a lot is going on today at the castle.”

“Oh?” You ask dumbfounded.

“Yeah the Condesce is hosting a party for all us aristocrats, not that it’s going to fun though.”

You smack your head. Oh course she would be talking about that, after all during your chats with her she did mention she was a high-ranking lady.

She sighs. “It’s a shame you can’t come though, it would have been nice. Right John? John?”

You barely pay attention as you think about the party. In annoyance she flicks your head.

“Ow! Roxy!”

“The least you can do is pay attention!” She huffs. “I have to go now, everyone is getting ready so I have to leave. See you later.”

“Uh right, yeah. Bye Roxy.”

You watch her walk back to the castle. You smile. Maybe she’ll see you at the dance after all.

You run back to the base to see almost everyone already awake. You notice that Rose, Terezi and Sollux talking around the dining table.

“John where have you been?” Rose asks.

“Uh, nowhere. I just went to take a walk.”

“Well at least you're up. Jade is waking Dave and Kanaya is waking Karkat right now.”

“Hey Sollux.” You say as you wave to the gold-blood.

“Sup. Anyway, it was easy to hack into the system to get guys all on the guest list I’m only coming to maintain the system and handle the cameras just in case. Other than tha-”

“GOD KANAYA I’M GETTING MY BEAUTY SLEEP!” Karkat yells, interrupting Sollux.

“Karkat please refrain from yelling so early in the morning. Not all of us had a good night sleep.” You hear Kanaya say.

“AND YOU THINK I DID? WHAT PLANET DO YOU THINK WE LIVE ON?”

“Karkat yell one more time and I will use my chainsaw on you.” Kanaya growls.

“Fine, okay.”

Both come out of Karkat’s room, as do Jade and Dave out of Dave’s room.

“Wow your yelling can wake anyone up.” Dave says, putting his shades on.

“You’re not going to fix your bed?” Jade asks, looking back to Dave’s room which may look like a mess right now.

Dave shrugs and stretches his arms. “If Rose isn’t going to tidy up hers than I don’t see why I have to do mine.”

“Aw look it’s the two sleeping beauties. Sleep well?” Terezi asks.

“Well at least someone has taken account your beauty rest.” Kanaya mutters, much to Dave’s amusement.

“Yeah yeah, guys I’m not planning not to stay here that long. Can you hurry up already with your plan?” Sollux says annoyed.

“Of course,” Rose says wearily.”We don’t want to intrude on your own schedule.”

“Great. Now I’ve already hacked into the system and your names are already on the list. Not your really names, that would be stupid. No I’ve given you all fake names, with some requests from people.” Sollux looks at Dave.

“What I want a cool name!”

“Yeah, whatever.” Rolling his eyes Sollux continues on. “Okay Karkat since you got in trouble last time, or at least from what TZ told me,”

“You couldn’t shut up Terezi, could you?”

“Your name will be Tarakk Savant, okay?”

“Isn’t that just an anagram for Karkat Vantas?” Jade asks.

“Yes but it doesn’t matter. Now I suppose you guys know what to do from there?”

“Actually we do.” Rose says, nodding her head. “Okay so once all of us all inside we’ll wait for the Condesce to arrive and when all the guards are placed.”

“Once we do,” Terezi continued. “Two of us will sneak out, basically me and Karkat to get the book.”

“And what do we do, look fabulous?” Dave asks.

“In my outfits, of course. While also getting an gossip from others too.” Kanaya says.

“Great now, that you got that done, I’m going to leave.” Sollux muttered.

“You’re not coming too?” You ask.

“Maybe, maybe not. I’ll just be there to make sure the cameras don’t get any of you on tape. Bye.”

All of you wave Sollux goodbye and you are left in silence.

“So what do we do now?” Karkat says.

Kanaya smiles with an eager look on her face. “Well I guess it’s time for all of you to start wearing my outfits.”

John= Be Jane

“Aw why can’t I go?!” Whines the fish princess.

“You can’t your mother told you, you can’t and ordered me not to.” You scold.

“But I had a dress ready and everything! I rarely get to go to mother’s so-shell gatherings!”:

“So-what?”

“Ugh social! A peasant like you wouldn’t understand.”

You cringe at the word. First the fish puns and now the whining. It’s enough for any person to slap this princess silly. You try to relax and ease your mind.

“I’m sorry Feferi but I can’t. I don’t want you to get in trouble.” You say, in the nicest way possible.

“You just want to make sure you don’t get in trouble.” Feferi huffs.

There are a lot of better things you could be doing right now. You were suppose to help Roxy pick out a dress for tonight. At least Roxy would have been more reasonable.

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll try to convince your mom to let you go.”

Feferi laughs at the statement. “Like my mother would let me. Why don’t we make a deal instead?”

“What kind of deal? And like I would ever let you do such a thing.”

“You could easily do this out of the kindness of your heart.”

“Yeah toodleloo, bye.”

“No wait! Okay I barely get outside at all, I really want to do something exciting for once. I want to do something amazing for once in my life. Do you know what it feels to be confined like castle as if it’s your prison?”

She gives you a sad look. You can’t believe you’re doing this. “Okay fine. I’ll sneak you out. But you will owe me some favors, which I’ll collect later on.”

“Reely? Thank you so much!”

“No problem.” You give her a cheery smile.

You walk out of her room with the smile still plastered on your face. Anyone who knew you well could tell it was fake.

Jane= Be Kanaya

All of you make your way to the castle, the sun slowly setting down.

“Do we have to wear these masks?” Karkat whines.

“Because it’s part of a statement. Everyone going is going to wear masks. It will help with your identity.”

“Yeah sure.”

“I for one, say you smell great!” Terezi cackles.

“I have to agree, you did a great job Kanaya!” Jade squeals.

A bashful blush appears on your face. “It was nothing.”

John laughs. “Tell that to the mannequin sawed in half.”

“Oh shut up.”

An indigo blood stops you at the front gate asking for your names. Once you state it he lets you in. You then met by a jade-blooded troll.

“Okay please line up here and await your entrance.”

As you planned You and Rose go in a pair. So do Dave and Jade. Terezi thought it would be best if she went alone. Which left John and Karkat together.

“Introducing Legislator Terezi Pyrope of Flowen!” 

You hear a round of applause and see Terezi give a full on sharp-tooth grin. She may not like these gatherings but she does know how to sway a crowd.  
“Okay Dave we’re next!”

“Introducing Miss Jadabelle Harlington of Frosch and Stride Davidson of Clockwork!”

You all give Dave a face. “What I wanted a cool name! Now let the cool kid have a cool entrance, wait, fuck-”

He trips and falls down, also knocking Jade down with him. “Very smooth Davidson.” Jade giggles as she helps him up.

You and Rose both laugh. Then Rose gives you a very serious look. “Are you alright Kanaya? You aren’t still exhausted, are you?”

“No I’m fine. Just a little anxious on the plan.”

“Don’t worry Terezi and Karkat will handle it.” Rose whispers.

“I can hear both of you!” Karkat yells.

“Shush Karkat!”

“Introducing Nicholas Cage of WindenShade and Tarakk Savant of Dunst!”

“Seriously Egbert?”

“Hey, it’s a cool name okay?”

A round of applause erupts from both Karkat and John who argue on John’s name choice. 

“Are you ready?” Rose asks, linking arms with you.

“Of course, we do look fabulous afterall.”

“Introducing the most fashionable couple of the night, Miss Rosaline Jaspers of PluieLumiere and Kanaya Maryam of Strahl!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ Presenting Mark Parker of Eventyr!” The announcer says.

You get a short round of applause and make your way into to the large ball room. You hear girls squeal and somehow, bashfully look away.

Your round of squeals get overrun by the next people introduced. You turn your head to see some recognisable faces.

“Introducing Skaia’s hottest couple, Prince Dietrich of Kryptos and Lord English of Abraxas!”

You see Jake in a dark green suit and Dirk in a bright orange one. Jake winks at every girl they pass by and Dirk stiffly walks with him. Dirk keeps his head down until he sees you. Then he drags Jake with him.

“Dirk, you don’t have to drag. Oh hello Mark, dandy seeing you here.”

“Likewise my lord. You two seem very popular.”

“I’m quite the charmer.”

Dirk frowns. “Too much for my liking. God I hate events like these.”

You hear a faint laugh coming from your right. “Well it’s a good thing you have friends to accompany you.”

All three of you turn to see a girl dressed in silver.

“That’s sweet deary. Uh who are you, exactly?” Jake asks.

The girl replies with an audible gasp. “Whatever do you mean my lord? Do you not remember me, your long lost childhood friend in which you have vowed eternal love to? I have so eagerly waited for the day when I’d meet you and a night like this. Oh truly it must be a dream come true.”

Jake steps back. “Uh sorry don’t remember you. I’m also already taken. Dirk want to explain?”

“Nah I want to see you prove your undying love for her.”

“Dirk!”

At this moment both the girl and Dirk laugh. 

“What? Was there a joke? I don’t get it.”

The girl removes her silver mask and then you recognize her face. “Learn to take a joke Jake, but man the look on your face.”

“Fate!”

“Yeah of course! Who else would it be?”

You see Dirk smile for real this time and high-five Fate. “You just made my night.”

“Your welcome, and at least you played along.” She gives you a disappointed face. “Shame on you Mark, I at least hoped you would recognize me.”

You stare at her with your mouth wide open. “Yeah well you normally don’t wear this attire. Why weren’t you introduced?”

She sighs and puts back her mask on. “I went through the back. I don’t want to be at the center of attention and i definitely don’t want people to judge me. In fact i was gonna have Dirk sneak in with me from the back. Seeing as we both don’t like such public events, i hoped that we could both fake it and hide in the back. Alas , jake already took him away. “

“Damn I should have done that.” Dirk replies.

“Yeah but it can’t be such a big deal. Also what’s with the silver? I don’t which countries use that colour. So where do you hail from?” Jake asks. “I mean I know it’s mandatory for most humans coming here to wear their colours of their own countries, (Like I hoped Dirk would have picked a different colour from NEON orange) But I don’t seem to recognize yours..”

“It’s a difficult topic really. Not many people from there are able to make it here, that’s why the colour is so uncommon. I hail from Memoria.”

“Memoria? You mean Ruins Memoria? The di-” Jake is interrupted by Dirk, who elbows him.

“But isn’t the country’s colour black?” Dirk asks.

“Well now it is. Before it was turquoise and silver. I normally stand for the traditional colours though.”

“Oh, well it does look rather splendid on you.” Jake replies.

“You look dashing yourself. Now I believe as a prince and a lord you have to go greet other guests.”

“Will do.” Jake says taking Dirk with him, who makes a face.

“Bear with it Dirk! You’ll be fine.”

He takes one last look at the two of you and gives her a thumbs up. She smiles in return.

Once the two are a far enough distance Fate’s smile disappears and is replaced by a serious one.

“Aw that looks like a party pooper face.” You tease.

“Please rephrase from your stupid comments.”

“Wow someone’s bitter.”

A sigh escapes her mouth. “Not bitter, just a little frustrated. I snuck both Cole and Lily in through the back.”

“Wouldn’t it be better to just hack into the system and put them on the guest list?” You ask.

“Maybe but it’s easy to track out the guests, unless they have a super computer hacker with them. Besides, from what i see there is a strange but small increase in human guests.”

“That’s not weird.”

“Maybe, maybe not. But these subtle changes could affect the outcome of tonight. Anyway, I hope that they will be fine, they never really have been deep in the castle before.”

“Uh yeah-”

“I know it was you guys who bombed the place.”

Well now you’re screwed.

“What? No it wasn’t us! It might of been some other group.”

She gives an unconvinced face. “Really? Last time I checked only Lily was a bomb expert.”

“All right who told you?” You say defeated.

“No one did, but I saw it on the news while I was coming back from my trip. It seemed obvious too that it would be you guys.” She pauses for a second. “Also Aradia told me when I got back.”

“Speaking of which where is she?” You ask.

“Don’t change the subject! But she decided to stay in Derse for a while instead of being here.”

“So how are you taking it?” You ask nervously.

“About what?” She questions, not daring to meet your eyes.

“What-uh Aradia told you.”

“Is it suppose to shock me? I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Right now all that matters is what we're suppose to do. We should be expecting an update from Cole and Lily soon.”

As expected in a matter of seconds you hear a buzz from your phone. It’s Cole and Lily.

-savantTotality joined chat

-farceBlossom joined chat

FB: So how’s the party going? Having fun yet?

-cardMastermind joined chat

-ruinsDeity  joined chat

RD: That doesn’t matter, where are you guys now?  
FB:Well Cole is leading me to the library to hack stuff. Too bad we have to walk there, or else we look “suspicious”  
ST: It would help if you didn’t walk and answer at the same time.  
RD:So I assume everything is going well.  
FB: Actually yes, we could be out of here in fifteen minutes.  
ST: So back to Lily’s question, how’s the party?  
RD: -_-  
CM: Uh great! Amazing time we’re having, yeah definitely.  
FB: Nice try, but you're lying sucks.  
FB: Now what are you guys doing?  
ST: I bet ten boonbucks that they are lounging on some wall.  
RD:I’ll give you the money later  
ST: Okay that was utterly disappointing.  
ST: You’re suppose to be having fun.  
ST: You’re suppose to say “no we are waltzing around this dance floor as a bunch of oversized,impertinent, affluent patricians watch in awe of our illustrious dance moves.”  
RD:...  
CM: Okay I doubt I would say that or any of those words. I don’t even know what half of those words mean.  
ST: I order both of you to dance and have fun  
RD: How about no.  
CM: I agree with her.  
ST: Fate as your “older brotherly figure” I tell you you should.  
ST: Mark as your friend I say you should.  
ST: I’M ALSO THE LEADER AND THE OLDEST SO SUCK IT UP. IS THAT CLEAR.  
RD: Yes…  
CM: Sure  
ST: Good now we will continue with our mission.  
FB: Also you better actual have fun,I can tell if you are lying or not! See ya later.

-savantTotality  logged out of chat

-farceBlossom  logged out of chat

-ruinsDeity logged out of chat

-cardMastermind logged out of chat

“We aren’t actually dancing are we?” You ask.

Fate doesn’t give you a direct reply and instead stares at the crowd.

Seeing how this conversation was going you ask Fate a different question. “So what were you doing on your trip, besides doing that thing for Dirk?”

“Mark I don’t think now is a very good time.”

“Hey, I’m just making conversation.” You say jokingly. 

“Uh huh.”

You look at her seriously. It sort of bothered you that you actually didn’t know a lot about her. You didn’t even know where she came from. She never once did mention where she was from in the years you spent with her. The fact makes you uneasy. Though you are close there is a huge gap between the two of you.

“Look around this room Mark,” Fate starts, making you jump. “How many do you think are Outcasts like us? I mean, it may not be a lot but still. Are we doing the right thing? Will we be able to find everyone?”

Of course she is thinking about something else. You frown. “Well with that attitude, not really.”

“And your attitude right now is not going to fit well with the atmosphere of the dance.”

“What are you doing?” She questions, her eyes to your hand reaching hers.

“Let’s dance, for the heck of it.” You say.

She raises an eyebrow. “We are on a serious mission and you want to dance?”

“Pretty much.”

“Mark I don’t think-” She starts.

“We are at a party Fate, we can’t just lounge around. We’re putting on a “show” remember?”

“Yeah but-”

“You should enjoy this, we may be in a serious situation but we’re also at a dance. Cole is right,this could be the last chance to enjoy ourselves. If you feel awkward then I’ll be here right beside you. It doesn’t hurt to have fun.”

Reluctantly she looks at you with a little doubt. Her hand hesitantly meeting yours.

“You can trust me. There’s nothing to worry about.” You say, gently holding her hand now.

She rolls her eyes. “Yeah, nothing can surely go wrong in this situation.”

“Well think happy thoughts.”

“Ha you, are always the optimistic one aren’t you?”She asks.

‘I learned it from you’ You say in your head

You both make your way to the dance floor.

“But I guess this isn’t so bad. “ She mutters with a smile on her lips.

“What was that?” You ask.

“Nothing! Let’s just dance.” She says, her face slightly turning pink.

For some reason you can’t help but smile.

Mark= Be Dave

“We should dance!” Jade squeals as she sees other people gathering around the dance floor.”

“What no.” You answer in protest.

“Why not?”

“These people can’t handle my sick moves. They will paralized by skills and utterly feel completely annihilated. Oh is that Stride Davidson? Shit his name is Stride he must be too cool. Well I guess we can’t dance anymore. We don’t want to risk the sacrifice of too many poor illed dancers.”

“Can you even dance?”

“Yeah, really good actually. I have this special move called the stride. Yeah so I’m going to use it to stride into a corner and lounge on a wall where everyone can see I’m too cool to dance.”

“Dave!”

“Fine I’ll dance.”

Jade grabs you by the hand and you both walk to the dance floor. You let her lead first and surprisingly you’re doing fine. A few seconds later you see Karkat and Terezi dance beside you guys.

“Hey, Terezi I didn’t know you could dance!” Jade says.

“When you have to go to these things you have to learn. Ugh it smells like desperation and alcohol in here.”

“Nice moves Karkat.” You say. “I suppose Terezi is taking the lead?”

“Shut up Strider, I’m the one leading.”

“Didn’t know you could dance.”

“I can too! Me and Terezi are fucking waltzing around like we own this place.”

“Well me and Jade are dancing so damn hard we started our own dance dance revolution.”

“Guys stop fighting, you’re arguing is bothering my nose.” Terezi scowls. “I think Karkat and I might go sneak out now, we’ll tell everyone else.”

“See ya, and good luck!” Jade whispers.

“Bye.”

“Good bye Strider watch as I do a mother fucking pirouette and blow this popsicle stand.”

Soon enough Terezi and Karkat waltz away out of the dance floor. You also notice that people are changing partners.

“I think we have to change partners now.” jade says.

“Okay, I’ll twirl you and you can go step on someone else’s toes.” You say jokingly.

“Hey!”

You let go of Jade as everyone switches partners. You are then greeted to a human girl in silver? You can’t recall what country has that colour. She takes your hand and places the other on your shoulder. You accept and place your other hand on her waist. You both dance in silence as you both try to keep with the beat. She looks a little flustered every time she stumbles a bit. You smirk every time.

She looks at you playfully. “Quit smirking, you know I suck at dancing.”

You play along. “No not really, but yeah you’re a little off beat.”

“Oh shut up. You shouldn’t hold me too close either, Mark is watching and your date might be jealous.”

Does she mean Jade? Sure you walked in with her but that doesn’t mean you guys are a thing. Well it would be ironic if you guys became a thing after this dance. You also don’t know who the fuck is Mark.

“Who the heck is Mark? But if you are willing to make a guy jealous then I’m willing to help out.”

“I don’t think your boyfriend would appreciate that Strider.” She says with a laugh.

You step back. “Boyfriend?!”

She doesn’t listen to you and continues talking“Yeah,I mean come on, just because Jake told you to dress more formal doesn’t mean you had to change your whole outfit entirely. I mean red looks good on you but I prefer the bright orange. I can’t believe you did a quick change too, you know for a prince. You removed your hair gel and changed your shitty anime glasses for well, a different pair of glasses. Well I guess it’s better than wearing a mask like everyone else.”

“These glasses aren’t shitty!” You yell. “Well they are but they are ironically shitty.But I don’t need your opinion on them!”

She laughs. “You don’t have to be so strict Dirk. Geez what’s-”

“My name isn’t Dirk! I’m no prince! And I don’t Have a boyfriend! Which I don’t mind really but- what are you talking about?”

Behind her silver mask her eyes blink. “Huh?” It takes her a second to understand. “You’re not Dirk?”

You frown. “No.”

“Oh.” She says, letting go of your hand and stops dancing.

You hear the cue for everyone to change partners and you both just stand in the middle of the dance floor. She bows and apologizes. “I’m sorry, I must have mistaken you for someone I know. Anyway, do enjoy the rest of the night.”

“Oh-” She leaves before you could finish your sentence. What a weird girl. Jade comes back into your arms and you two seem to be dancing again.

“Sup Harlington how-Jade?” She looks around distracted.

“Huh? Oh sorry Dave I just met a weird person who looked awfully familiar.”

“Really well some chick mistaken me for someone else and- are you alright?”

You notice Jade get a little paler and she misses the rhythm of the beat causing her to step on your toes.

She looks at you and nods. “Yes? No, I suddenly feel a little weird. Being here is unsettling. I think I might need to…”

Jade slips again and you end up catching her.”That’s it, we’re getting off this dance floor.” 

You guide her to one of the benches and let her rest. “Don’t worry once TZ and Karkat get the book we’ll leave.”

She nods as she rests her head on your shoulder. Man, you have a feeling this is going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's that, this was suppose to a single chapter but considering how long it would actually be it seems the dance will carry on! Sorry for the long wait, exams are finished but I have now thrown myself into summer school (ah regrets) Anyway, who did Jade see? Will the rebellion and the revolution collide? Where is the Condense? Where are all my ships?! All will explained next chapter: Waltz Into The Night
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!


	17. (Author's note) Where are the Updates?

well first off, hi. It's been almost 5 month since the last update so I'll give you a reason why. High school has gotten tougher lately, meaning much more harder classes and more tests and such. (I had two yesterday, save me.) Because of that (and summer school courses that I probably won't need but take anyway) I've been busy lately. That means the updates will happen at random and probably every few months, even if I don't like it. That isn't to say that I'm giving up on this fic, I really want to finish it (but there is 15+ chapters still to go through.) Anyway, specifically stating the next chapter is about a third done and probably because I've been having a little writing block about it I haven't finished it. Though future chapters have already been started on and have been planned. So before I leave I'll give you a few preview chapters so you know where the plot is heading (all out of context though because what???????)

Following chapters besides Waltz Into The Night:

Chapter 18: Secrets and Codes- sum up after the ball

Chapter 19: Murder in The Kingdom of Prospit- Oh this will be fun (as you can guess, someone is murdered)

Chapter 20: We Who Kill In Our Sleep- Everyone's on edge because well, there is murderer

Chapter 21: Into Our Doom- There's a Traitor in one of the two rebellions, someone is played into a trap

Chapter 22: Two Rebellions Collide- as presumed, a member of one of the two rebellions has been captured, the other is a traitor. In a fit of desperation and chaos, the two decide to team up.

Chapter 23: Seasons of the Past- a flash back to the past about the members of Les Saisons de La Revolution

Jail Break Arc Chapters 24-27

C҉͚͖̫̼͍͇͚ḫ̢͎͇̮̮̼a̸̸̰̯͕̙̘p̵̤̲͜͡t̳̣͝é̶̺̞͕̼̤̯̹̼r̤͍̱̕ ̴͚̣̫͚͙̹̜2̪̪̙̲͠4̶̦͠:̯̦̯̬͚͚ ̥͓͟͜ͅB̴͚̫͙͔̺̻͈͓͔̕͡a̫̙͚̻̼̯̱̬r̭͉̀ͅḍ͉̰̗̣̞͎̺͘ś̬̮̘̗̺͚̤̲ ͇̞W̤̬͈̹̦̼̳̮͞h́҉̖͇͓̫͓̣̠̟̝o̖͓̫͕̩ ̷̢͈̹͖̺̥̪̩͞D̮̞̻e̛̩͇̖̕s̸̰͇̼̭̫͔̫͜͞t͖̺̥́r̵̡̺̲̬̰͕͞o̵̧̨̗͔̮͓̻̜͇͉ͅy͏̰̲̼̖̪̗͎̩̘  
̩̩̟̺͙͉C͓h͚͓̜̫ḁ̛̘͖̠̩̮̫͜p̖̼͚̘͉͙̀́̀t̢͙̙͈̥̭̦̬̀e̦̫̥͚̱͇̖̻͜͜͟r̥͙͉̀͡ ̧̖͙̞͢2̷͕̭̳̻̭͎̭͡5̷͓͉̮͇̫́:̧̠̯͎͓̖̻͍̣́ ̰͙̲̰̗͕O̪̥̙b͔͞e͍͍̱͔̝͎̻͟ͅy̸̮̬̰̣͖̩͍͢ͅ  
̮̬̞͕͕̭̗C͏҉͍̞̫̼h̩̭̞̫̫̘͓̘͡à̟̣̹͉͕̹̮̕p̱͓͓͔͉̥ț̷͖͞e̼̘͘r̵̤̯̮̯͕͎ ̢̼̰͞ͅ2̦̙̱̥̙̺̪6҉͇̻̪̝̯̙͜:̞̭͝ ͇̖T̘̥r̨̙̰͝8͖͕̯̪t͔͚̗̖̙͎̺͇͢o̢̱͖r̵̘̯̤͓̮͉̼͔͡  
̶̖̳̞̤̖͔̫͜Ç͉h͉̞̦̦̭͘a̧̤̯̣̙͍͖̯̥̩p̺̯͍̗̲͚͟ͅt̰͚e̛̦̝̫͚̗͖ͅr҉̫͉̰̜̪̥ ̶̼̫̰͈̩̰͇̰2̛̭̙̟̟͝7̷̡̙̝̻̺͙̮ͅ:̲͓̖̠͎̣͕͠ ̵͚͇̮͍͚̻̳͜I̢̖̖͚͘t͢҉̖̫̣̘͔̯'҉̹̼s̢͈͇͔͕͎̥͍͝͞ ̡̤͙̮̹̜̖̰̕N̵҉͓̼͇̹̻̖̮ͅo̴̧͉̪̥̝̣t͙̪̯̺͖̫͠ ͇̖̲̝͖͍͟O̷̝͙̱͖̬̫̕͢v́͏͏̲̮̼̺e͘͏͉̞͔͈̻̗͎ͅr̴̝̜͓̭̲̳͈ ̷͎͔̙Ų̵͙̰̤̩̖n̠͚͟t̞̲̻̫i̶̡͏͖̩̤̱͍ḽ̡͉̩͙́͢ ̴̨̢͓͈̖̼E͞ͅv̜̗̳̘͇̲̟̥̕͟ę̛̲͘ṛ̶̪̪̗͎̦͓y̳̙͚̪̻͟ͅǫ̯͙͝n̨̛̯͙̤̺e̴͚̪'͓̳̩̬̻̜̹̭s̴̙̣ ̟͝D̵̳̫̦͝e̶̛͖̗̙̱ḁ̧̟͓͘ḍ̨̤͕̱̖̭̥̞́͘

And there, that's all I'm going to give you so thank you for reading this small update, and hopefully I'll come back soon.


	18. Waltz Into The Night

Nepeta= Attend furstivities

“Introducing Nepeta Leijon, Chancellor-”

“Pouncellor.” You interrupt.

“Excuse me?” The announcer asks, clearly annoyed at your intrusion.

“It’s Pouncellor. It’s written on the list.”

“I thought that was a joke.” The announcer scoffs.

You give him a dangerous smile as you look at your filed nails. “Joke? Do you think a high standing offurcial would joke about such an impurrtant name?”

He gulps, almost choking. “No, of course not Ms. Leijon.”

“Very well. You may continue.”

“Ahem. Introducing Nepeta Leijon, Pouncellor of Teetasse!”

“Purrfect. Much better.” And with that you leave the pale faced announcer and step inside the room.

You scan the room looking for anyone you know. Then someone catches your eye. “Equius!” You shout before pouncing on the indigo-blood.

People turn to look at the act but then after a second, ignore it.

“Please get off me Nepeta.” He replies.

“Oh right.” You stand up and he pulls himself up from the ground. “Equius, it’s nice seeing you again! I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“Yes,” He says, fixing his uniform. “It has been quite a while since we’ve talked to one another.”

“Too long if you ask me! How’s working in the castle?”

“Fine. Despite what happened a while ago, everything has been stable.”

“Was that a horse joke?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Aw, you’re still the same meowrail I remember.” You say, playfully punching his arm.

“And you are still a silly, little girl. You should not pounce on people Nepeta.”

You gasp. “But how could I not? And it isn’t just any person, it’s you!”

“Nepeta…” He smiles and you notice him sweating a little more.

You sigh and rummage through your dress pocket for a handkerchief. “And I’m not a little kitten anymore! I have just become the Pouncellor of Teetasse a few months ago.”

“Indeed you have.”

“Why thank you.”

“That means as Pouncellor you have to start talking to other official, high-ranking authorities.”

“What? No!”

“Nepeta I know you are only taking because you want to stall.”

“Am not!”

“You are and I have to do my job as a guard for the night to make sure everything is fine. So please stop bothering me.”

“Awww. can’t I just talk to you a little bit more?” 

“No.”

“Yes”

“No”

“Yes”

“No.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Aha! You said yes!”

Equius frowns. “Now you’re just horsing around. Go Nepeta.”

You pout in disappointment. “Fine, but only beclaws you made another horse joke.”

John: Ask the beautiful girl to dance

With Karkat and Terezi already gone, Rose said you can enjoy yourself. And since she’s with Kanaya and Dave is with Jade you have some time to find who you’re looking for.

And there she is.

You notice her right away, separating her from the crowd. She seems to be at a table drinking something. You feel your chest tighten as you make your way to her.

“H-hi Roxy.” You say, her back to you.

“It’s Lady Roxanne to you! Now who’s-John!” She spins around and squeals.

You blush and shush her. “Actually it’s Nicholas Cage.” You answer awkwardly.

“Nicholas?” She asks confused. Then she understands. “Oh right! Nice to meet ya Nicholas Cage.”

“The same to you Roxanne.” You smile as you unconsciously grab her hand and peck it. The minute you do though, your face turns red again.

She only laughs at this and lets her drink rest on the table. “I didn’t know you would be here!”

You shrug. “Let’s just say I’m here on important business. Anyway you look really nice!”

You aren’t lying, she really does. She is wearing a victorian evening gown (because Kanaya had to give you a history lesson in fashion) that is dark blue, accenting with pink lace. It cuts off her shoulders and it looks like a void that would suck you in if you looked at it too long.

“Thanks. You look nice too.” And with that you both go into an awkward silence.

After the pause you extend your hand. “Do you, uh-want to dance?”

She doesn’t answer right away and at first you feel worried but then she grips your hand. “Why not?”

You bring her to the dance floor and then proceed to go into dance position. You place one hand on her shoulder and the other hesitantly on her waist. She does the same by putting her hands on your shoulders. You feel the atmosphere get warmer in the room. Then you proceed to waltz to the the soft music that’s playing.

You try to mimic what Kanaya and surprisingly Terezi taught you, except you don’t step on her toes like you did with Kanaya and there’s no witty cackles like Terezi did. Slowly you get used to the beat and you bring yourself to look at her.

“Wow, you can dance pretty well.” She says and smiles at you.

You smile back as you look at her unnatural, pink eyes and soon you’re sucked in once again. Now, all you see is you and Roxy, waltzing the night away.

Jane= Sneak in

‘I can't believe we’re doing this! I’m brimming with excitement!”

“Can you keep your voice down? I’m trying to sneak you in here so it would help if you stop squealing.”

“Oh right.”

You roll your eyes and direct the princess inside the ballroom. It wasn’t that hard to sneak her in, considering how no guard would bat an eye to a maid who was simply showing a guest where the ballroom was located. It’s one of the perks of being a maid in this castle, no one pays attention to you until they want something from you. It’s a bittersweet feeling. You both walk inside, leaving the part about the announcer making those grand introductions. You don’t need to attract attention.

“Wow! Are you sea-ing this?”

“Yes, I am. Now here.” You place the mask in her hands.

“Did you make that, it’s beautiful!” The princess exclaims. She’s mesmerized by the beautiful designs etched into the mask.

“Yes, my skills don’t only stop at baking.” You spent the last two days making it. Before that you had to make sure the dress you ordered from Miss Maryam came on time. You had to pick it up personally, making sure to hide from the Condesce. It’s good thing Miss Maryam is good at her job.

The princess then places the mask on her face, her yellow eyes growing wide from excitement. You let a small smile escape from your lips, proud of your efforts. Even though the princess has been gazing at herself the past hour before coming down here, she still spins around in her dress.

Miss Maryam did a brilliant job, if she knew she made the dress for the heir of Skaia you bet she would be happy. The princess’s dress was made well. Because it was impossible for you to hide her fins the princess had to pretend to be a violet-blood. If she had stayed with fuschia, her disguise would be a dead give away. The dress further mirrored the disguise as it was a beautiful long gown. Waves of violet silk cascaded over the princess’ body and it sparkled every time she twirled. Because she couldn’t use her own blood insignia on the dress, showing she would be pisces,she had to use a different one. Using her alias as a person from Vidro, she had small specks of green also embedded in the dress. Her accessories included glass slippers (because again, Vidro’s known to be the land of glass and dew), tear shaped earrings and a simple water pearl necklace.

“Alright, right now the Condesce thinks you are in your room. Thanks to an indigo mechanic, there is a robot look alike in your room that can easily pretend to be you. You can spend a few hours here but it would be best if you left before the last dance, since you would need time to change right away.”

She nods at your instructions and soons grabs you into a hug. “I’m bubbling with so much excitement I can’t hold it in anemore!”

Wow she squeezes tight. “I would also refrain from using fish puns. Remember, no one is suppose to know who you are.” You gasp out.

“Oh right.” She releases her grasp on you and then claps her hands together. “Well I guess you have to be going then. It’s a shame you have to be a human. It would be nice if you joined.”

“Is that an invitation for me to join you?”

“Of course not! I’m pretty sure you still have a lot to do tonight.”

“..Of course. I have to help the chefs prepare the desserts.” You take a bow. “Well I hope you do enjoy your time.”

“I will!” She dashes inside, unwilling to stay with you to chat any longer. 

You sigh and realize that you are squeezing your hands too tight. She didn’t even say thank you. You begin to turn your heel, heading to the kitchen to help the cooks.

“Jane?” You swing around to find Dirk staring at you with a beverage in his hand. 

“Oh hello Dirk.” You say calmly. Then you really look at him. “How come your suit is neon orange?”

He frowns. “It was Roxy’s idea.”

“I can imagine.” You reply, stifling a laugh. “Where’s she anyway?”

“Dancing with other people. Jake is too.”

Soon right after a dashing man approaches them with a bewildered look. 

You smile. “And here he comes. Why hello Jake, you are sporting a very nice suit.”

“Aw thanks Jane.” He grabs your hand and pecks it.

You laugh. “How was the dancing?”

“A little weird,” He replies. “I danced with this really pretty girl-.”

“I hope that means you’re not breaking up with me.” Dirk answers, sipping his drink.

Jake elbows him. “No!” His face begins to fluster. “I just mean- I don’t know she seemed very familiar.”

“Familiar as in?” You question.

He shrugs. “ I can’t say, but something about that girl’s green eyes really seems like I’ve seen them before.” He looks like he wants to say more but he instead, shakes his head. “Anyway Jane, what are you doing here? Are staying for the event too?”

“Oh no, I just had to show someone where the ballroom is. Now I have to leave.”

“Pfft. No you don’t.” Dirk says, resting his glass on a nearby table.

“No?”

“Yeah! Stay for a bit, you are already wearing something pretty as it is-”

“I’m just wearing my uniform.” 

“No matter, you still look pretty anyway!” Jake replies eagerly. “We can sneak you in for a bit and we’ll find Roxy and then we could take turns dancing with each other! It will be grand.” Before you can protest Jake grabs your arm and leads you further inside the room.

He’s able to get you a few steps in until you stop him. “Jake, I can’t.”

“Why not? We barely see each other as it is, much less at a party! C’mon!”

“Jake’s right,” Dirk says, coming up from behind you. “You should at least have some time to yourself.”

Jake gives you an eager look as he still holds your arm and Dirk gives you a thumbs up. “Well I don’t suppose-”

“Oh good, a maid’s here.” A cobalt troll exclaims. You all turn to the troll. She is wearing a formidable outfit. One that’s as dark as her blood and strung with sparkling cobwebs. Her hair is tied up in a pony tail and the her most daunting feature is the black eye patch on her right eye. “Look, we’re running out of appetizers and none of those other stupid human servants haven’t brought anymore out. Can you tell those so called chefs in the kitchen to make more?”

Before you can reply Dirk steps in front of you. “She isn’t working tonight.”

“Oh?” The troll responds uninterested. “Then why is she still in her stupid maid costume? Last time I checked this wasn’t a dress-up ball.”

An embarrassed flush shows on your face and Dirk answers back, glaring daggers at her. “Are you sure? You’re wearing a shitty eye patch. Last time I checked we weren’t playing pirates.”

The troll grits her teeth. “How dare y8u, y8u y8u insuffera8le-”

“It’s alright I’ll go.” You say, stopping Dirk and gently releasing Jake’s grasp. “I am working and I’ll go tell the kitchen.” You bow at her. “I wouldn't want your experience to be an unpleasant one.”

“Ha, at least someone knows their place. Thanks.” She dramatically swishes her hair as she turns around, aiming for another human to bother.

“Good she’s gone now we can- Hey, where are you going?” Jake asks.

You have already begun to head to the kitchen. “I’m going to tell the chefs they need more appetizers.”

“You don’t have to listen to her.” Dirk says.

“No she’s right. I’m still in my uniform and I have to work.”

“But Jane-” Jake starts but you stop him.

“It’s alright. I’m no one important, I shouldn’t be here. Now you two enjoy the ball alright?” Before you can hear their response you leave abruptly with an empty feeling in your stomach.

Jake= Be disappointed

You watch as Jane walks away and you are a little bit furious. How can she act so calm when that troll said something like that? You would’ve started arguing with the troll. Then again Dirk might have chopped some heads. Before you can try and find the cerulean again Fate and Mark make their way to you.

“Hello Jake, are you alright? You seem furious.” Fate asks.

“Damn right. Some upstart High-blood just shooed off Jane.” Dirk adds in. “If I was her I would have kicked her ass.”

“Same.” Mark answers.

“Oh, she’s a friend of yours right?” Fate asks.

“Yeah, a really good friend of ours.” You reply, forgetting that both Fate and Mark have never met her.

“Well I hope we can see her dance next time.” Mark replies.

“Oh speaking of dancing!” Fate suddenly says. “Dirk, I met someone one quite odd.”

“And what’s that gotta do with me.”

“Because he looks alot like you.” Fate responds.

“Really?”

“Really. Even down to the ridiculous shades. Except it wasn’t as ridiculous as yours and he had the decency to not wear such a colour that makes you want to wear shades.”

“What?” Dirk says.

“ Man, if you could tone down the orange a bit, that would be great.” Mark says, squinting as he looks at Dirk.

“Shut up both of you.” Dirk replies.

“Aw, someone has admirer.” You answer, poking Dirk’s cheek.

“You shut up too. And it would make sense, since I’m so fucking awesome.” Dirk says, his expressionless facade slowly breaking.

“No it’s not like that.” Fate responds, immediately knocking down Dirk’s words. “He was unnaturally so similar to you. In fact he-”

“He what?” Dirk asks, now eyeing Fate with a mix of seriousness and curiosity.

“Nevermind. I guess you can have a lot fanboys trying to be like the the cool Dirk Strider. You can take that as a compliment.”

“And he will. Don’t worry Fate, I’ve also had my run ins with strange people tonight.” you answer for Dirk.

“This is why I don’t go to these sort of things.” Dirk grumbles.

“But I’m glad you did anyway.” You say while pecking his cheek.

A light-hearted grunt is Dirk’s response.

Fate laughs and so does Mark, causing you to join in.

“Well since you guys are busy, we’ll go leave you two alone.” Mark says.

“Wait, w-” Before she can finish her sentence Mark grabs her by the hand and sweeps her away.

You smile. “Aw, I think they would be great together. Right Dirk?”

“Yeah. They could almost be good as us.” Dirk answers grabbing your waist.

“Dirk!” You shout in surprise.

“It seems like we haven’t danced together yet.” Dirk says as he pulls you in closer, whispering into your ear.

Your face goes red as you wrap your arms around his neck. “It seems we have not.”

You hear him smirk. “Well then Lord English, do you want to dance?”

You smile. “I’d love to my prince.”

Terezi= Go to Library

It was easy to get out the dance, especially since you are a Teal-blood. Karkat mumbles complaints as some guards shoot him dirty looks. You think he might flip them off at any moment, causing more of a ruckus. You grab Karkat’s hand and continue to walk forward. You turn the corner to find Sollux right where he said he’d be, once he finally decided to come.

“Well if it isn’t Mr.Appleberry!” You say loudly.

“Geez, TZ you gotta be more quieter than that.”

“So anything to report?” You ask before you continue to library. You also start touching his clothes. “Fancy clothes there Sollux, I thought you would come here in sweatpants or something.”

“Kanaya would kill me if I did that. At least Karkat is looking more presentable than usual.”

“Fuck you too.” karkat replies as he fumbles with his tie.

“Wow you could have asked Kanaya to teach him etiquette too.”

You shrug. “You can only do so much in so little time.”

“Can we please go back to the mission!”

“What the hell is with you guys and yelling? But yeah since you have your tie in a twist I’ll explain. Since TZ knows where to go and you guys already got in here then there’s nothing much left for me to do. But as a precaution I did mess up with all the cameras in the castle. Technically they are just producing static and know one will notice until much later.”

“Great job. Now I guess we’ll be going now.”

“Fine, I’ll see you later.” Sollux says as he begins to head for the ballroom.

“Wait you’re actually going to the dance?” Karkat asks surprised.

“Well I can’t waste Kanaya’s fancy suit for nothing.” And just like that he walks away.

“I guess we better go to the Library.” Karkat suggests as you cackle.

You agree with him and lead him to where you need to go.

Cole= Do your mission

“Okay, careful now.” Fate says as she leads you in through a hidden door.

“Lily, quick shoving!” You hiss, not fond of walking through the narrow passage.

“Well if you hurry up maybe I didn’t need to push. Ugh I hate small places.”

“Relax, you won’t be in here for long.” Fate replies, leading your group.

“It’s interesting that they have such a passage here.” You acknowledge noticing intricate designs on the walls.

“Technically this passage isn’t suppose to exist, the Condesce hasn’t even learned of it. I was exploring the castle when I first got the job and I accidently ended up here. I have spent a few hours looking on the designs on the walls. Most of the text is old Alternian so there isn’t much I can do but the designs indicate the story of the Four Seasons. All the way in the back where we came in it ends with the execution of Summer, The Wanderer. From what I can infer this may be the passage in which Fall, The Huntsman, lead Spring, The Harvester, to escape the Condesce. Then after that The Condesce took over the castle, claiming it as her property and well, you know the rest.”

You nod grimly as you reach the end of the passage. Fate reaches the door at the end and with a simple turn the door is wide open, leading you into another room.

“Here we are.” Fate hold out the door for the both of you as you walk in while also lifting something out of the way..

“Where are we?” Lily asks.

You turn around to look at the scenery. This looks nothing like the Condesce’s castle. The room looks worn down as what assumed to be once a lively place, is now nothing but a memory. 

“A hidden room. Can you guess who it once belong to?” Fate questions with a playful smile on her lips. Once you make it out of the passage Fate closes the door and releases what you now see is a piece of hanging fabric.

You both turn to her and realize that the door is now gone, hiding behind a large tapestry Fate has holding a part of not so long ago.

The tapestry has faded but you can still make out the colours. Hints of fuchsia, reds, blues, greens dance on the fabric, mixed in with other colours. It depicts four trolls all standing regally with soft expressions laced in their faces. They all wear hoods or capes with crowns adorned on their heads. You recognize them right away.

“That’s…” You start, the words soon trailing off.

“That’s the Seasons.” Lily finishes for you her hand touching the fabric.

Fate nods. “Right now we are at the back of the castle, where hardly anyone goes. This used to be from before the Condesce reigned, a secret place where all the seasons would talk and negotiate. The Condesce just locks it up now and completely ignores it. I guess it's a good thing, since I can sneak in here without anyone noticing in my spare time, not that I have enough of it. Now we have to go.”

Lily begins to follow Fate and you do the same, pausing to look at the tapestry again.

Spring, a crown of flowers, representing rebirth and growth.  
Summer, a crown of branches, representing sturdiness, connections.  
Fall, a crown of coloured leaves, representing change and endings.  
Winter, a crown of ice, representing solidarity and patience.

Your eyes linger on Winter a bit. Her hair is long and sharp, like jagged icicles. Her horns are also the same. She really does look like your mentor.

You feel a small tug on your arm and you turn to see Lily telling you to hurry up. You notice that she also looks at Spring for a little longer as Fate does with Fall. It seems you are not the only one feeling nostalgic. 

Fate opens the door on the opposite side of the room and leads you out of the secret room. Once you come out you notice that it also was covered by another tapestry, this time of the sinister Condesce herself. 

“Anyway this is where we part ways.” Fate says, taking out her silver mask.

You follow suit and take out your own dark blue mask as does Lily with her light pink one. Once you all place your masks Fate points to the hallway to your right.

“There will be a staircase to lead you where the library is on the third floor. Its also on the other side of the castle so you have a fair amount if walking to do.”

“We'll be fine” you answer reassuringly. “You're other orders are to gather intel and enjoy the party.”

Fate scowls.”Sure, I’ll do that. Anyway,pester when you're done so either Mark and I can lead you out.”

You both say your goodbyes to Fate as she walks to the ballroom, her heels clicking as she walks further down the empty hallway.

That had been a while ago,estimating about 15 minutes. You and Lily are still walking towards the library. That's funny,you didn't recall it taking this long to get here. 

You take the long walk as a chance to side-glance at Lily as she walks beside you. She is wearing a light pink dress matching her eyes and her normal pigtails have been released to let her hair down. She also has a flower crown adorned on her head, your guess to pay homage to her mentor.

You yourself are also dressed in a fancy suit, a dark blue one.Normally you don’t prefer the fancy clothing and certainly not fond of talking to people at such a big event. Good thing you aren’t doing the latter one. 

Lily on the other hand would be great for this, her acting skills are something she could be admired for. If it weren’t for the fact she lived in the slums and was an Outcast you could imagine her on those huge action-adventure movie posters in Abraxas. Then again thinking about the what ifs were not your thing. It was Fate’s and is Mark’s. Still, there are other things she is good at like hacking (which is why she was paired with you), lockpicking, lying and fighting. Not exactly something to be proud of but certainly something you would have to learn in the slums.

“Is something wrong?” Lily asks, noticing you looking at her.

You forget you were staring at her. “No.” You tug on your bow tie. “But I will say I don’t like wearing fancy suits.” 

“Relax once we’re done you can go back to wearing your sweater vests. Still I can’t believe Malu-my mentor had these clothes in her room.”

“It’s good she did though.” You mention, pretending not to notice her hesitating on the name.

Truth be told you all found your clothes in Spring’s, Maluwa Wiosna’s room. You don’t know why you and Lily went in there or why the clothes were in there. Maybe you went in because Aradia told you what happened, maybe you wanted to peer into the past again. Once you went in there however, Lily found the clothes in the closet. Seeing as how the ball was coming up it was the perfect time to use them, with some minor adjustments here and there. Besides the dresses and suits were another pair of clothes. Another two gowns and suits all made in the colours of your mentors. You wonder what the occasion was, for Spri-Maluwa to make such elegant clothes. She wasn’t exactly that great at making clothes as she was at gardening but even that didn’t stop her from making such beautiful clothing. It makes you sad to think that she’ll never see you wear her clothes. It probably hurts Lily more.

You don’t mention the topic again and decide to walk the rest of the way in silence until you approach the Library. Which you do five minutes after and halt when you notice a lone guard standing in front of the door. You both hide behind a statue.

“Huh, so there is still someone guarding the door. Go figure.” Lily says. “Well it’s nothing I can’t take care of.”

Lily begins to walk to the guard and you were a few millimeters away from grabbing her arm to stop her. Now you’re also going to the guard. Great, more social interaction with strangers.

“What are you doing on this floor? You’re not supposed to be here.” The cerulean blood sneers.

“But we’re lost! I was searching for the washroom and some idiot grub told me it was up here.” Lily answers, obviously lying.

“That’s ridiculous.”

“It’s the truth!Then I saw a mysterious person start planting something strange near the statues on this floor.”

“I doubt you are seri-” Then the nearby statue you were hiding explodes.

Lily lets out a very convincing scream and all three of you duck. “I knew it! Those terrorists from last time are back!”

“How dare they!” The guard says, his anger rising. “When I find them I’ll-”

“Oh, but you have to take care of this! You’re a Highblood right? ” Lily cuts in, placing her hand on the guard's shoulder.

“Y-yes.” He answers, stuttering because of the close contact with her.

“Well then you could probably take those evil people on! They’re probably some dirty, lowbloods wanting to take over the castle! On an important night like this even!” Lily continues, her words slowly intoxicating the guard.

“R-right. That’s what they're doing!” The guard’s anger dies down as he is slowly being controlled by her words. 

“Well you might as well go off and find the perpetrator himself! And if you do, the Condesce might praise you! You might get promoted. A Highblood like you, will easily find them.”

“Of course.” The cerulean replies confidently. “I’m going to find them. You two, stay here.”

“Why of course!” With a smile and a curtsy she sends off the guard as he sets off to find the non-existent danger. 

Once he’s out of sight you stare back at Lily. Then you look at the now crumbling statue. “Did you seriously hide a bomb in your dress?”

Lily shrugs. “Just a small one! And I did so just in case! Besides, I had to make it look convincing.”

“And you couldn’t just knock him out?”

“I wanted to have some fun. Besides it’s easy for the thief to steal rage and replace it with something else.” She smiles slyly at you.

You sigh and walk past her to the library door. That’s Lily for you, a dangerous actress who can manipulate her words to sway even Highbloods. It’s a good thing you aren’t fazed by her sugar-coated words. 

“Well we’re in.” You opening the doors to the library.

She smirks in response. “No duh. Oh, there it is.” She points to the back to a line of computers and begins to walk towards them.

“Great, now just pick one and we’ll get to work.”

“You mean I’ll get to work. And I can’t choose just anyone of these computers. It’s like a needle in a haystack, one of these is not like the others.”

“Oh? How so?” You ask walking around to see if you can find the book again that Aradia told you about. You could at least translate it and see if there was a specific reason to why Elurra choose that book.

“Well some of these computers can hold valuable information, some not so much. For all I know one could be a decoy that when I peer into it it will cause an alarm. Another can be filled with viruses and firewalls. Then one of them could just store the Condesce’s weird obsession with baking and clowns, or even worse baking clowns.”

You shiver at the thought. “Glad I asked.”

“Now knowing Duille, he would have made it obvious for only me to figure the computer if things go wrong. Which unfortunately did happen.” You hear her walking around until she stops. “Aha! Here it is.”

You poke out from one of the sections. “Found it?”

“Uh huh.” You walk back to her and she begins to sit in the chair, turning it on.

“How do you-” You notice an insignia carved into the table, shown when Lily moved the keyboard. It is the symbol of breath, quickly carved in and very faint but you notice it anyway.

“They left it for us.”Lily says. “They knew we would come.”

“Yeah, it’s bad it took us three years to finally get here though.” You sigh.

Lily turns around. “Hey at least we’re here. Besides we were very busy getting other information anyway. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“I’m your leader I should have-”

“Hush. Being a leader of a revolution at the age of thirteen can be stressful for anyone. Besides you’re not just our leader, you're our friend, a part of family.”

She smiles at you and it’s not the fake, cheerful one she gave the guard, it’s a sincere, awkward one that she always gave. You prefer this her than the actress who was playing her part moments ago.

You smile back. “Thanks. I needed that.”

Nodding in approval she turns back to the screen. “I think we all need that. When we all get back we have to be honest to each other again. All the awkward chit chat we do throws me off.”

“I know. Anyway how’s it going?” You ask, leaning closer into the screen.

As you can already see, she has logged in. She begins to remove something from the hidden compartment of her dress, a USB shaped like a flower. She begins to plug it in and quickly types in coding.

“Good.” She replies as she types.

“So how long until we can get out?” You question.

You here her scowl. “Hacking isn’t that easy.”

“Not if you’re an amazing hacker like yourself.” You respond.

“Thanks for the compliment but it will take a while.”

“How long?”

“Well maybe a…” She replies her words turning to mumbles.

“Lily, how long and don’t sugar coat it.”

“Fine. Half an hour. I didn’t expect such an old computer storing the data, the Condesce could have least updated this old heap of junk. But she didn’t so I guess I need to take my time. It’s filled with so much unnecessary coding that I need to sort out and then there’s the firewalls so it will take some time until I actually get to the files. Then again there are some complex codings in here, maybe the Condesce has added some stuff since, well last time. Anyway, make yourself comfortable, we’ll be stuck here for a while.”

You nod and go back to the aisle where Aradia mentioned the book was. You go there and notice it right away. The big giveaway was the olive green blood on it. You take it out of the shelf struggling when you notice how thick it is. It’s as thick as your head and you almost trip when pulling it out. You then proceed to take it back to Lily and pull a seat beside her so you can read it. You open it up on a random page and a dust cloud erupts in your face. You cough and waft the dust cloud away as Lily laughs. When you open the book you discover more olive blood. You feel the urge to throw up but decide it’s not the best idea. Lily notices too and turns her head for a quick second to notice the blood. She pauses for a second and with no reaction, returns to her work.

With disgust you go through the pages. “Damn it.” You mutter in a hushed tone.

“What’s the matter? I mean you just swore and you normally don’t swear.”

“It’s in ancient Alternian. I can’t translate it.”

“Well that’s to be expected. I mean it is an old book. If you want we can take the book with us and see if you can translate it later.”

You shake your head and shut the book. “No, priorities first. We came here for the files and that’s what we’re getting. Besides, this is too big for us to carry anyway.”

“Very well. By the way if you’re going to ask on the progress I have to tell you it’s going pretty shitty at the moment. And when I say that I mean- It. Is. Driving.Me.Insane. I mean I’m very close to just ripping the whole computer out. Actually can I do that?”

You shoot her a disapproving look as you put the book away.

“I guess not. Just so you know I am about 55% done. And i’m letting you know it’s a pain in my ass.”

“No swearing.”

“You swore before i think I deserve a swear card here.”

You sit down beside her and ignore her. For the next few minutes all you hear is Lily typing. You begin to lie your head on the table and yawn. Then you hear another sound. You spring up and almost miss the faint tapping .But you notice it anyway. Lily freezes. Silence begins to fill the room.

“What do you think?” Lily whispers,her hands have ceased typing and now just hovering in top of the keyboard.

You both pause and wait. Honing in on the immediate silence you both don't dare to move an inch. Concentrating, you cancel out both of your soft breathing.

You hear two distinct sounds. One of gruff breathing and the other a faint sniffle, as if someone was trying to take in a deep breath. You take in the moment to look back at Lily. 

What do you think?She gestures to you, rather than talk out loud. 

There are two of them. One definitely male and the other maybe a girl. I can't tell. You gesture back. 

It's been common knowledge for all four of you to learn sign language, especially if you wanted to speak of something private in a publish area. Being taught by both Duille and Elurra, the windhunter and the void manipulator, who were both stone cold experts on hiding and being tactful, they taught you all in terms of dealing with silence. Elurra taught you how to be aware of your surroundings while Duille taught the many languages and signs you could possibly need. Well at least all that work paid off.

Guards? Lily asks. 

You shake your head. All of them should be focused on the dance and you shooed off the one standing at the door.

Then who the heck is it?

Maybe another group of people. You assume.Resume your work and i’ll handle them.

She proceeds to type again, the sound of typing softer than before. You start to remove something from your suit pocket. Your staff.

Then the door swings open suddenly and you turn to look at who your visitors are.

“Is that a flower and a book I smell?!” A girl asks loudly, almost startling you.

“We’re in a room with a fuckton of books.” Another boy responds.

“Shut up, that's not what I meant! Anyway, it seems we have intruders in here!”

“What the fuck?” The boy-no troll says as his eyes finally sees the both of you.

Okay, they’re trolls. Nice to know.

Jade= Wait for Dave

A few minutes after Dave leaves you patiently wait, still sitting on the bench. Slowly, you start feeling better. Your brain goes back to when you switch partners with dave. Maybe dancing with the guy in the dark green suit was not a good idea. He just seemed to familiar to you. You decide it’s best to stop thinking about it.

In front of you the party goes on as people dance and laugh. You never really expected yourself to be in this situation. When you said you wanted to see the world you didn’t expect to be in the Condesce’s castle, at a dance. Even wearing a fancy dress for that matter. You look down and inspect yourself. The dress Kanaya created is truly beautiful. Based on the alias of Jadabelle Harlington from Frosch, she chose the colour black, a color in regard to the country's colors. It is a long satin dress cutting at your at shoulders. It glitters green amidst the dark background, as if you are wearing the night sky itself. You also glance to your silk gloves that cover the symbol of space in your palm. She added those to make sure no one would see the symbol, or any visible glow that came from it. Along with the the green, star-shaped earrings dangling from your ears and the emerald necklace across your neck your favourite accessory would be the shoes. 

You lift your long dress up slightly, revealing ruby red heels. Kanaya said it was to match with Dave’s outfit and you have to agree. You happily click your heels as you wait hoping that your wish would come true, something you heard from a child’s story long ago. A soft giggle escapes your lips and probably to others you seem awfully childish.

A pair of fuschia heels appear in front of you and your giggling stops.

“Jadabelle Harlington I presume?” The strong , female voice asks. You recognize that voice. The same voice belonging to the feared woman that was displayed on the t.v monitor when they executed that low-blood.

You lift your head and soon your emerald eyes are met with dark fuschia ones. Of course, they belonged to the Condesce herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I got a chapter done! Hello again and I know, it's been a month since the last update I gave you guys and now I'm back with a chapter! This time I had to cut the chapter I was writing because it became to long. So yeah, consider the dance taking three chapters to finish. In fact I was supposed to include a meet with Feferi and Sollux (but then again I don't like SolFef so you can have it next chapter).Though I did get to introduce everyone so there's that. But I think it's better stop at Jade, for the dangerous fact that she is met with Condesce. Also, for you guys also reading my other Homestuck fics, Countdown to the Final Round and Midnight:Dreamers' Project, expect those be updated soon. Sorry I've also been preoccupied with Voltron fics too (as if I don't have enough on my plate as it is) because I happened to join that fandom (thank you sis). Anyway thank you to all those reading and I wish you all a nice day!
> 
> Next Chapter: Let The Show Go On


End file.
